Betrayal's in the Blade (Assassin's Creed)
by MissKayoko
Summary: You are reliving the memories of Natasha Sarraf and her struggle to smother the Templar Order. Yet somehow already beholding the seasoned skills of an Assassin when she joins the Creed a certain man begins to wonder. She is not from her time, from the future or the past... Who is she? Altair X OC Pairing
1. Fountain of Blood

*Update: 10/9/13 Yes! Still alive, still aware! Hope I got rid of most, if not all errors in this piece if not- oops! Second fanfiction ever written but first to be published. _Italics_ without these " " surrounding them mean inner thought process of protagonist or emphasis if you're new ;) I love you all to bits and pieces dearies!~ *

Chapter One: 1185 CE Summer in Jerusalem

On the coolest nights laying on the brimming edges of Jerusalem's rich district nestled a rather comfortable miniature-like palace. At times when I could not bare to sleep I'd listen to the gentle trickling of the fountain from my window. A small square of a window, that I could only slip my head through and to invite the tepid breeze in. Though I adored it still the way it hung right over my bed like my guardian filtering all of night's offer. But I haven't had one of those nights return to me when I beckon it so. Restlessly rolling around in my bed during a hot, sticky night I finally stir to hear a clay pot crash to the floor. I mumble under my breath while pulling the soft imported cotton sheets away from the bare flesh of my legs. I had risen too quickly as my head spun and my vision blurred momentarily. My milky night gown draped loosely over my shoulders; edges of the sleeves coming to my palms I clinched them into fists. But I froze hearing a mixture of a French conversation. My father, the wealthiest merchant in Jerusalem other than the church, never spoke a word of French.

"Do not harm us please!" The iridescent voice of my mother pleaded. Creeping to the doorway of my bed chamber I looked out into the living room. Seven strange men was the total, in the silver chains and white robes of armor towered over my delicate mother. From the candles they illuminated the symbol of the church's honor- a red cross. "Where is my husband and son?" my mother whimpered.

In French they exchanged, "We have taken care of them, now... her," they greedily itched at the hilt of their blades ready to strike my mother. I swallowed trying to disregard my mother's sobs. I found my knees buckling at the sight.

"Is there anybody else here?" A man asked leading the group of pigs. He took off his helmet revealing his baldness he smacked my mother with his helmet. I stifled gasp as my mother's body flung back in a sickening heap curled into a ball upon the floor. She cradled her new cut with her slender fingers restoring to her graceful position legs folded under her, back straightened, her courage was numbered in persistence. The men chuckled and sneered at the sight of my mother's bleeding cheek and lips that ran like the excess water being rung out of a wash cloth. "Search the rest of the house," the man ordered to the six.

With that I scurried to my nightstand with two fine silver and incrusted ruby daggers with my first name carved in one and my family's name carved in the other ready, I tucked one each up my sleeves with the tip of the blade at my wrist. I would like to think of them as my prized possession though my mother insisted I would learn how to belly dance instead of perfecting on wielding a blade. Hugging my back to the wall in cold sweat behind my wardrobe one of the Frenchmen entered. His chains from his heavy armor rattled to his footsteps.

He walked over to my bed, "another woman awakens," he snickered in French scarfing the smell of my incense off my sheets. But cloaked in shadows I crept up behind him letting my ring and middle finger release the tip of the dagger forward. I would manage to wrench tightly knowing when to grab the blade at the proper time. Twirling it around in my hand for fashion until I had a fine grip on the hilt I projected the dagger cleanly in his neck. His body slumped over on the side of my bed soundlessly.

"Run my son run!" my mother wailed but it was too late. By the time I saw what happened my brother had been impaled by one of the church's knight. He looked up into the man that had slain him shaking and twitching the knight ruthlessly ripped his sword out like Velcro painfully tearing the flesh. "Majeed!" my mother cried hysterically while we watched my brother lifelessly hit the floor with a chilling _**thud**__. _The last of his movements, the last of his memories shouldn't have been what they were. His last glimpse of life into a stranger not the ones he loved.

"The last one," a knight clasped on to the crown of my hair thrusting me forward close to my broken mother. I sprawled onto my back with the remaining men looking down on me. One dagger still up my sleeve with five men to kill... _who was the most important?_

"Natasha... Natasha," my mother outstretched her arm stroking my tousled dark chocolate hair pitifully. She murmured a pray that oozed a lofty lullaby, a ring of hollow resonatingchime of church bells.

"We took care of Al Salfi and his bastardy son. Now we shall claim the rest that he owns..." the bald man hissed in French. When I looked up sourly into the black eyes of the man my throat was greeted by his cold steel.

"_Comment vous appelez-vous?_" I asked distastefully.

"Ah, and why would you like to know?" surprised and delighted that I could speak French so smoothly.

"So I can tell all the people of Jerusalem whose neck was claimed by my hand in dagger," I whispered. Swiftly avoiding his immediate hit with my right hand pivoted around his incoming arm, I swiped out my dagger from my left hand attempting to slash at his soft neck. But he splayed the dagger out of my hand nearly severing my ring finger...

"Hah," his breath licked at my cheeks while he wrestled me underneath him, "know this name by your nightmares child," I felt his eyes burning down my neck and chest, "Robert de Sable."

* * *

I didn't scream or cry but I didn't know how long it lasted. It was just me and this filthy animal who called himself Robert. But it is indeed important to my memories that I tell you everything in this cause and effect. Robert had me by the waist and neck. He laughed as I tried to wiggle out from under him like some earth worm.

"What did you do to my mother?" I hissed as he had some struggle to keep me under him.

"That's not important my child," with a dirty rough hand he grabbed at my jaw pinching my cheeks and squeezing my lips together. He leaned in trying to peck me on the lips with his. I jerked and kicked myself free saving me from a furtive kiss... if it was even to call it that. I squirmed not letting myself be defeated but nothing seemed to work as he used his weight to hold me down.

"I'll kill you for this!" I spat saliva on his chin. A good shot the opaque saliva strung at the pointed chin syrup. He slowly wiped away the dripping spit then slapped me hard in the cheek with the same hand. I only swallowed in response.

"No doubt that you'll try," he cackled while ruffling up the skirt of my nightgown eagerly. I tried to kick flailing my arms around but he had a fatal grip on my neck. Ensnaring me like a snake I froze from the lack of air. I glued my legs shut as he tried to pry them apart. When his hand failed him he drew out a short blade. My eyes followed the sting of every strike. Not once did I scream, cry or beg him to stop. He sliced into the soft flesh on the left side of my torso. He ruthlessly bore it deep while carving a sinister red cross. "Imagine," he said in French, "you'll just be another thing that I'll conquer by the morning." My eyes widened as I tried to detach myself emotionally as I knew what part was coming up next. The pig slithered his way in between my legs. It threw the short blade far away from me so I couldn't pull anymore tricks up my sleeve.

* * *

Only silence followed for the longest of times. I didn't wince at the pain or back talk him I just laid there helplessly like the eighteen year old girl that I was. The other church's knights took my mother into another room and I hadn't heard any noises of protest in a while. I curled my nails into the painted stone with my head looking off to the side. The desolate room was filled with this pig's grunting, moaning and heavy breathing. My inner thighs sticky and wet from the blood. My only real power as a woman, that worked on every man, was gone. I felt myself tense up as my head moved up and down on the cold stone at a more rapid pace. Once he finished his body collapsed on top of mine for a moment. I then felt slobbery lips graze the skin of my neck. His paws yanked my head forward into his face. But I stared at the nothingness not at him. He jerked my head back to the side then got up pulling up his pants. I rolled off onto my side just staring blankly, in too much physical pain to do much else.

"We finished her sir," a church's knight said walking through the doorway from the other room.

"Good," replied Robert de Sable as I heard him walking up to me. He kicked his foot hard into my spine and I flinched a little. So quiet I laid there though it was recorded that I whimpered distantly. But in fact it was the minor chirping of insects of the night and a lonesome melodic bird that occasionally came out to sing me to sleep.

"What do we do with her now?" another man asked.

"Take her back with us," Robert circled to the front and knelt down to face me. A knee firmly on the ground he took his hand and flicked a stray strand of hair from my beaten face. I dared him by looking directly into his pupils damaged not broken, phased but yet unchanged.

"Claim her like Templar treasure?" One man scoffed at his remark. _Templars..._ I thought to myself, _father told me about them once. __Only once.__ But why have they slaughtered my family? Templars... _But this was just the first of many encounters with them.

.

.

*Yes, yes I will later fix that math problem that shows up a little later in the story! Let's just admit that I suck at math and this way it's a lot more logical in my story timeline plot mmkay? Well you know I also enjoy it when you take your time and read my story *winks* Thank you for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	2. Not the Only Thief in Town

*Here is a continuation of the second installment to my fanfiction. I hope this compensates for how short the other one is. Sorry for the lengthy paragraphs... I can't help it*

Chapter Two

I was thrown over onto a brown horse shivering as the black sky shifted into a sea green color. Two Templars guarding each side of the horse so I could not run away. One saddled up in front of me. The other two Templars went back into my house to probably loot the place. Robert spoke rapid French to his men and got onto the horse. He took the reins of the horse and yanked me closer to him with one arm around my waist. I said nothing. _Surely the guards of Jerusalem won't let him get away with this,_ I thought to myself. A minute of waiting the two Templars leisurely walked out of my house empty handed but with the blade of their sword soaked crimson.

"What of my mother?" I finally spoke with some urgency to it. Robert took his sweet time to reply pulling back my hair covering my ear.

"What does it matter child, except that you are not in her place," he whispered hauntingly. From then on I didn't care if I'd die right now with what I was wearing. I ripped off his arm and flung off the side of the horse landing on my feet. The other Templars shaking in their boots pulled out their swords cursing at me. It didn't matter... nothing mattered. Die fighting was better than dying a little each time I sold my soul to a stranger in bed. I jabbed one elbow into a Templar's gut and unsheathed his sword easily.

"You killed my family bastards!" I screeched at the top of my lungs slashing at anything that would come too close. "I'll destroy you," I took my stance forward raging and almost hacking off one limb of a Templar. "I'll clean the Templar order from the face of the earth!" I slammed the hilt of the sword into a Templar helmet and he fell unconscious. More damn clanking metal and steel approached me but with anger fueling me my stamina to wield a heavy sword was boundless. I slashed a hand from a Templar's wrist and though I could have kept going Robert seized me by the throat thrusting his blade up and a hand around my waist.

"You may know your father as a wealthy merchant but he was broke with shallow pockets to pay steep debts." Robert collected a fist full of my hair inhaling the faint rose incense. I attempted to shake free but he pulled me tighter, "You will listen Natasha," he murmured poison into my ears. "Your father gambled it all away and you are no longer special. He _sold you_ to _me,"_ he hissed. "And your filthy mother as well," he chuckled.

"That's not true..." I lingered but now I was shaking and he sensed that.

"Tie her up," he snarled in French to the last Templar that wasn't injured in some way.

"What about them..." I could smell the uncertainty of the Templar as he tied course rope on my wrist extra tightly.

"That's not important right now... we're leaving," Robert itched lifting me up onto his horse. He saddled up, "Let's try this again," he coiled an arm around my waist holding the reins in the other hand. The unconscious Templar regained consciousness and tailed behind to the exit of Jerusalem. _Surely the guards will know something is amiss,_ I prayed.

* * *

When we got to the gates of Jerusalem Robert forced me to keep my head down. I looked side to side frantically overreacting in hopes they would get some strange feeling but there was absolutely nothing. The Templars snaked through the guards and they let them pass without questioning. _Why? I couldn't believe this!_ And once my home of Jerusalem was only a whisper we traveled through the kingdom until the sun was bursting orange and we were all sweaty. Robert and his men hopped down from their horses to rest while I stayed perched on top of the horse. The humiliation of following these... men was not my style. Even though women seemed always a slave to them I was particularly not one of them. A gentle breeze disturbed my straight hair. I was fortunate enough to have my mother's golden brown and red hair that fell into a thick heap a little bit past my shoulder blade to the mid section of my back. I had her full powder pink lips and golden skin to match. Though nothing was as beautiful as my mother's startling green eyes. I on the other hand I had auburn brown eyes that only flashed that marvelous color in the sun.

Just then I heard some screaming and guards came running with their weapons drawn. I took this time to lean over the horse's shoulder and untie the reins, pulling them so the horse would begin to walk forward. There was screaming and outrageous crying with people running and falling onto the dirt ground.

"Assassin! There he is! Get him," a guard hollered pushing the people out of his way! I saw swift white robes just coasting over roof top to roof top with such agility and comfort. The hooded figure dove into the air with such freedom and rolled onto the ground without hindrance. I witnessed Robert de Sable and only one of his men left running idiotically. He started to run over to me but I kicked the horse's side and ran for it.

"You bitch! I should have killed you," Robert roared sourly as I galloped away from him without taking a glimpse back. I noticed the hooded man road off up on a mountainous path, so natural I followed.

"Come on," I murmured into the horse's ear leaning forward as it galloped. I locked sight on the man's white and spotted horse with every turn it made. We raced past every Templar and every guard that caught sight of us. They couldn't keep up for even a second. I saw him look back to see his pursuer. He kicked his horse and whipped at the reins increasing the horse's speed. I was beginning to lose my distance with him realizing how exhausted my horse was. Eventually I had to stop chasing this man once we reached some broken palm trees. It interested me though that his destination seemed to be Damascus. I wondered what his business was in Damascus. I pulled my new horse over by the shade and tied the reins tightly once more. But I was still worried if Robert would find me and really kill me this time.

* * *

I had slept in a pile of hay behind a poor building structure that night and rose super early in the morning. The sky was still black with splashes of burning stars. I rubbed some unpleasing crust from the corning of my eyes and stretched. I didn't know what hour of the day it was but I took no chances to stay any longer. I peered out of the clearing to see if it was okay to leave. There were guards on rooftops and corner of every building sprinkled throughout the kingdom. They all wore symbols of the Templars. I had to admit, I was slightly intimidated that if I went out to retrieve my horse that it would alert them. I brushed the hair out of my face and calmly walked up to my horse trying to create as little attention towards me. As I untied the rope from the tree I caught a glance up at the archers scouting the rooftops. I climbed up onto my horse and paced the horse at a nice trot and nothing in high profile.

The morning stretched on while my thighs and calves were getting sore from riding the horse. In fact my shoulders and lower back were aching and all of yesterday as well. Guards seemed to dwell everywhere in the kingdom between the major cities.

"Halt," one guard commanded as he approached me, hand already on his sword.

"Yes?" I responded calmly pulling my horse to a stop carefully in front of him. He observed me up and down and the horse as well with great suspicion.

"Have you seen a man recently?"

"I have only accounted men who come to lick the boot of my father," I replied sharply.

"A woman who lost control of her tongue better be careful," he raised glaring upon me. "A man with a white hood, he is a wanted man for committing sins upon God and his people."

I sighed, "I have not seen a man with a white hood recently," the lie born upon my tongue and died between the crack of my lips with such ease. It almost felt like a sarcastic remark. But I was surely relieved that he did not take it that way.

"Alright then," he backed up but still continued to study my horse and I. At last I was permitted to continue towards Damascus without more trouble.

"Guards are so clueless," I smirked.

My throat got dry when I finally saw the grand gates that led into the city. Gingerly steering my horse away from the guards on post and market stands I guided my horse to some shade with hay and free access to water. Jumping down from the horse I looked out into the clearing seeing some guards of Damascus laying on the ground. Some injured writhing in the sand, others dead.

"I'll find who ever did this," a guard mumbled under his breath patrolling the outer gates with such ambition. I turned my gaze to four men in white scholar robes for recent news. Brushing past a very alert guard with a gentle push approaching the scholars who took refuge in the shade.

"Do you know what happened over there?" I bowed my head down trying to find eyes to talk to.

"Are you with the man?" he asked in a low voice.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Shh! The man who had slain where those men stood tall and arrogantly?" I leaned back soaking in and pondering at my predicament I had crashed into.

"And what if I was," crossing my arms and casting backin the shade so ominously the man stuttered in reply.

"Then come with us, we can get you through the city past the guards," they coaxed me into the middle of their group. I hesitated but then came to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt me. They all bowed their head and folded their arms into their sleeves. I mimicked them as we neared the gates. Pacing myself at a much slower stride through the guards. Walking in until I past the entrance I thanked the scholars for their act of kindness, or was it fear they sensed from me?

* * *

Covered in my own sweat I had managed to pickpocket the unsuspecting people to round up a few coins to buy myself something cooler to wear. I had purchased from the market stands a white loose tunic, gray pants and some cheap boots. I looked like a man far away with my hair pulled back wearing loose fitted clothing and pants. I strolled down the alleys and streets of Damascus looking for a disruption in the city but to my dismay it was normal. As a dusty man walked by rubbing his palms as if ready to engage in any fist fighting soon, I swiped a couple of throwing knives from his pouch. I turned the other direction down a shady looking alley to avoid being detected. I was about to sit down on a bench to rest for a minute but apparently my day of abduction was not going to end there. I felt the slight presence of a hand reaching in trying to pickpocket me as well. I flung around fast to catch my thief with a throwing knife. He stumbled back a few steps as I nicked him on the right side of his lip. Recovering quickly the man with the white hood ascended up the side of the building sprinting away.

*I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter because it means so much. Thank you for reading My Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	3. Challenge Accepted

*As you may know I am trying to fix any well... illogical sense to my story to this illogical twist of a game series! Yes, Natasha is still twenty-four and yes it has been six years BUT the incident happened when she was eighteen not nineteen -3-*

Chapter Three

"Hey!" I hollered watching the man run away with my remaining coin as I was going to buy a meal with. I hopelessly gawked at his endurance as he leaped from platform to scaffolding sometimes seventeen feet apart. _How on earth am I to keep up?_ I thought frantically thinking as hard as I could I thought of the route this wanted man was going for. Evidently if I tried to climb up the building like he did I would lose him again. _Yes, assuming he was the man whom I saw in the kingdom._ I ran towards the bridge seeing him jump from boat to wooden pole protruding out of the water. I bolted for the bridge scattering pot carriers and people out for a usual stroll. I peered down holding on to the railing, my hair frayed rope from the ponytail he just passed me from under the bridge! Instinctively I flipped off the bridge onto a boat only ten feet away from him. The boat tottered as I tried to distribute my weight evenly praying that the boat wouldn't tip. I sprang onto the pole landing on the balls of my feet. Hauling my exhausted body forward I leaped onto the next pole and the one after that. He landed on a platform and briskly climbed up the ladder. I followed not far behind. "Who are you?" I called behind madly chasing him down the street. I was careful enough not to run into any guards but as for the people...

I felt a pang in my gut when I threw a man carrying a box to the ground without any second thoughts. But I had to keep up with this man... I knew it was too much of a coincidence that our paths intersected this much.

"I'll call the guards on you," a pot carrier threatened. This man must have desperately wanted to get rid of me because he dove into a market stand to avoid the crowd standing around. With no hesitation I tucked myself tightly diving through the market stand. At least the salesman ducked just as I came flying by.

"I'll make you pay for that!" he angrily shook his fist in the air._Keep running, keep running..._ I told myself sprinting after this white robed man. _What is he, a freak of nature?_ He transitioned himself back onto the rooftops again by latching onto an extended pole hauling himself up. I climbed up stacked boxes reaching out for a window or anything that was protruding out of the side of the building. Using my body weight to carry me over on the baked rooftop distant scuffling echoed in my ears. Rising to my feet I had no time to waste back into sprinting and jumping as I closed in on him I heard the wind whistling through chimes...

"Damn..." I slid to a panting stop. Hands on my knees, heart going at an unsafe rate, knees buckling and skin boiling I had lost him... or did I really?

"What brings light feet and heavy hearts my brother?" a man's voice rang under my feet. I crashed onto all fours realizing that this woven gate on the roof was the actual entrance. I curled my slender fingers through the holes but I could not muster the strength to lift the gate.

"I was being pursued again Rafiq," I collected the deep tone of the young man's voice through the gate.

"Did you close the gate then?" Rafiq set waves of panic through the environment. "Because if you didn't," he raised, "it would-"

"I know, it would compromise the Brotherhood," the man shot back hotly. There was silence to follow the precious moments.

"Perhaps Al Mualim set haste in his steps to send a fresh assassin to carry out something that should have been dealt with by more serious hands. No matter head back to Masyaf by morning, I have much to do." I fell back hard when I heard crestfallen footsteps move. I crawled back on my hands and feet to prop myself up against the side wall of the building. Wasn't there just a sliver of shade to rest in? Head propped on my left shoulder like a pillow to distract my mind on how blistering hot it was. I lifted it momentarily noticing a symbol etched into the stone. I had never seen anything like it... was it to provoke fear or a sense of relief inside me?

"I have decided to take my leave now Rafiq," the voice said plainly.

"Really, is that really wise my young assassin?" Rafiq challenged back.

"I have earned my red sash and blade... I am not a novice," he replied arrogantly.

"True that may be so, but you seem blind in your trials given to you. How can it be so hard to miss your blade into a sleeping man?"

"I've already explained this to you-"

"You're right, you've displayed quite enough. Go if you really want to," I sensed Rafiq flicking the young man out of his home to save the spit on his tongue. I descended down the ladder when I heard the assassin opening the gate. Feeling sturdy ground below me was a relief but I had no idea there was a city called Masyaf. The gate slid then locked to a shut. I disappeared from the sight of the building hurriedly sitting down at a bench just afar from it. The white robed man descended from the ladder stepping into the sun casually dismissing himself from all eyes except mine. I stalked the assassin all the way out of the gates of Damascus and at a safe distance I saddled up my horse trailing like his shadow back through the kingdom and onto foreign soil.

The breeze picked up and dusk settled in at home once I reached the green slopes of Masyaf. A week of a ghostly travel I had sense of where a hidden kingdom lived now. Pulling the reins to a trot seeing the windy dirt, yellow trail made me questionable. Not knowing if I was welcomed or not I dismounted my horse before ever seeing a wooden gate on foot. Two guards protecting the gates stared as I walked past with caution. Once inside I was startled to see how much Masyaf resembled just like Jerusalem but smaller. The people did not talk to me but knew me as an outsider already. It smelled of hay, the crunch of bread, and smelting of metal. A profitable place to be with countable trees for supporting shade, cute stacked homes cozy at the wings of protection. White specks of cotton flew in this tasteful swell of wind ruffling the ends of my tunic in whispers. If I was going to start anew why not a place like here? Gain the peoples trust in me was the extra but strategic way to go. No ill doing could fall on Masyaf because I have never heard of it truly. If only... if only I realized how naïve I sounded maybe I would not have lived in Masyaf for six years with nightmares to be reawaken.

* * *

[Six years later (Present Date) 1191 CE Summer at Masyaf]

Natasha Sarraf, just age twenty-four entering my prime years of my life in Masyaf, I had gained complete trust in the common people. But even with my knowledge to creep in the subject of what Masyaf was notorious for, they remained silent as death.

"I do not know what lies beyond the fine iron gates of the fortress my dear Natasha. I am sorry to say," Dalal, a shop keeper added. "We only go into the fortress really if there was a huge threat like the city trying to be seized under attack," I watched Dalal as she swept outside of her house with her splintering broom. "But there has never been anything drastic as that as long as I have been born here. Besides," she looked off to the side staring at a man fashioned in white robes standing next to the well, "the assassins will protect us with their dying breath..." She pulled her hair behind her ear. Her purple glossy hairpin reflected in my eyes as she did so. I squinted at the sparkling light the hairpin bounced off of. It was Dalal's prize possession, the only thing really she owned that was as nice as my past.

"But surely you can go inside the wall of the fortress correct?" I squeezed my efforts out for her to focus back towards me.

Her eyes strayed from the man gradually, "I heard you can watch the assassins practice in the fighting arena but I have not had much taste for those kinds of things," she said harshly clearing her throat.

"But surely I could watch... if I was interested in that," crossing my arms hinting.

"I don't see why you couldn't watch something as brutal as that..." she trailed off in her day-dreamed voice. I sighed rolling my eyes, uncrossing my arms and slumping my shoulders.

"Just talk to him if you really want to," I finally convulsed out.

"Oh, you know he wouldn't like me like that," she said bashfully continuing to sweep the dirt out of the doorway.

"Well I'm going to head up to the fortress and by the time I return you have better have talked to him," I pointed at her walking off and winked goodbye. I could not leave her with much objection as I scurried to the top of the slopes.

This was the moment I have waited the arrival for. Previous times I had tried to gain access was an uncomfortable fail. The men would tease me about getting in saying that it was called the Brotherhood for a reason. Though I had one contact on the inside for me who had recently started to train for the Brotherhood. Perhaps with his good intentions I could get access inside the fortress itself. I arrived at the open gates for the first time. A breeze picked up flapping the flags around. It really wasn't a monumental step because all you could literally see were the assassins practicing in the fighting arena as Dalal mentioned previously. I guess way down, in the pit of my mind I still had dreamed of it being a grand moment for me. Staring around noting small clusters of citizens, some even women, made the process a little more degrading.

"Natasha?" I turned around hearing a surprised voice. "Natasha Sarraf?"

"Yes that is me," I answered still looking past peoples heads for the location of the voice.

"So you finally came through the gates to see me," stepping out behind a crowd of people, Kadar opened his arms wide for me to slip into.

"It is good to see you," I smiled hugging my friend tightly.

"Indeed you will get to see me practice," he grinned through a gray hood. "I have received some great news for you Natasha," he reached for my hand.

"Yes?" tilting my head to the side.

"Al Mualim has granted you access into the fortress itself! Come, come see it now," he pulled me along eagerly up the stone path to the iron gates.

I stumbled to a stop, "are you sure about this?" I looked through the gates seeing the hallway and lines of guards standing inside.

"This is your only chance... don't waste it," Kadar pulled me inside up the stairs. As he dragged me along red and white banners with the assassin symbol decorated the gray stone walls. Shelves stuffed with books and papers scattered over desks with ink pots and used quills. Blue smoke withered in the dark air while we shuffled through the gate.

"This is it?" I said halfheartedly secretly expected something more grand not willing to stray from the back of Kadar.

"Only the main entrance. There is more in the other towers but I can't show you where we sleep!" he chimed dragging me up the flight of stairs a back entrance of the gardens flickered by. Next before I knew it I stood within the proximity of a glass window plopped with a large desk in front of it. An aged man for sure, stood back facing us watching beyond his view of a glassless window. I cleared my throat, _am I supposed to say something,_ I wondered?

"Kadar you know women are not permitted here," the man turned whom I assumed was Al Mualim.

"She just wanted to see the inside master," he bowed slightly showing the greatest respect.

"Unless she is here to dance in the gardens she will have to leave," Al Mualim laughed as he looked upon me with his one good eye. I shot Kadar a dirty look. _Did he not say Al Mualim would allow me within the walls of the fortress?_

"I can fight like any of your boys," I narrowed my eyes clenching my fists at the side. "I could fight better than most of your boys," I hissed waiting for the black robes to move again.

"Natasha..." Kadar whispered shaking his head.

Al Mualim remained silent.

"I could ramble on it but I'd rather test my steel with one of your best man's steel."

"A woman who goes on and on will find herself cut off in mid-sentence if I placed one of my _assassin's_ before her," he rasped.

"Wait until you see me in action... just bring me your best," I stepped forward shaking Kadar's hand off my shoulder.

"It takes more than a mere practice fight to prove yourself a rank amongst the Assassins."

"Have one of your men knock on my door when you need me," I rolled on my heels fuming down the stairs and out the iron gates of the fortress into the fighting arena. Destination: to my house where sooner or later a cry of help would be knocking at my door.

.

.

*As of now I am working on the slow sections of my story trying to get them to bring a little more life into the story. So what do you look for in my story? What makes you laugh, smile, or become interested in reading fanfictions in general? I would love to know if you would love to subdue this curious little monster. I love knowledge in the shape of a cookie! _Mignonne_, and thanks for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	4. The Returning

*Just something that has been heavily floating in my mind. Six years ago (in the story) when I wrote Natasha was nineteen, I want to clarify that she had just turned nineteen, as in a week or so in. This explains why she is still twenty-four six years later (Present Date)*

Chapter Four

If it was one thing that I despised it was being underestimated for something I couldn't help. I stormed out into the fighting arena where Kadar came running behind me.

"I'm sure Al Mualim was just testing your patience," Kadar swung me around to face him. "Don't be so discouraged," he said lightly. I knocked his warm hand off my shoulder not saying anything.

"Kadar you should be practicing your moves," I whipped around to find someone fairly similar but differed in heights walk in.

I turned back around, "You have a brother?" I looked bewildered. Kadar had never told me he had a sibling. Kadar shifted his brightness to the ground looking embarrassed.

"Stop showing Natasha around the fortress little brother. This isn't going to help you reach a higher rank," his brother nagged.

"Don't be so insensible to him," I flashed auburn eyes into a man that I didn't know a name to. He stared back at me for a moment as if observing me intensively wondering if I was some threat or something he could handle himself.

"And I suspect my brother has gone to fetch himself some incompetent soul mate who knows nothing of what she speaks of!" he shouted hostilely.

"I am nothing of the sort, just a friend," I glared. We both locked eyes in a brutal stare down neither one of us wanting to back down.

"Malik, what is that in your hand?" Kadar switched the subject pointing to something the assassin had nearly tucked hidden away up his sleeve. Kadar's brother blinked nonchalantly towards his brother.

"It is nothing of your concern," he barked back but holding up Dalal's hairpin with the most inattentive expression turning it from side to side as if not knowing what the hell it was. "What is a man to do with a hairpin such as this?" Malik laughed thinking it was the lamest and oddest thing to give him.

Eyes widen, "Where on earth did you get that?" Malik lowered the hairpin as if intrigued by my sudden feel of obsession over it.

He smiled, "Why? Hoping that I'd give it to someone special?" He didn't wait for me to answer, "Quite actually," he swiped the hairpin up close to his face, with an increased amount of interest than ever before, "I got it from a woman during my free time walking around Masyaf,"

I raised my hand about to speak in objection.

Kadar sighed, "I could care less about what kind of woman finds my bossy brother attractive," Kadar grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged me away.

I only had time to say, "You better not hurt her Malik! I'll murder you if you do!" I shouted across the practice field being dragged away once more. "I'll kill your brother sorry to say- no not sorry to say Kadar if he hurts her feelings!" I raged being pushed out of the gate of the fortress.

"I wouldn't mind if you did sometimes but he his my brother. My bossy, ignorant brother," he resided. "I have more news to tell you though Natasha," he hushed his tone considerably as if the walls had ears. "Al Mualim has asked me to go retrieve treasure this evening." That brought me back to the night I was abducted by Templars... "I do not know what kind of treasure it is but I cannot wait to be one of the three that will bring it back to Masyaf. It is an honor."

"One of the three?" I looked puzzled, "Who are you going with?"

"I am going with my brother Malik and a very professional assassin. Better than my brother I dare say," he giggled at the last bit, "I have seen him wield the blade stronger and faster than thirty Roman soldiers. He is a marvelous sight to see in the practice arena. But he hardly ever shows. Always leaves Masyaf on a white horse to do special missions exclusively for Al Mualim. But tonight I get to work with him!" I had to admit I was envious of Kadar. He was going to do some important mission while I had no choice but to lay back and wait for a hero to come save the day. "Now I must get going Natasha," he hugged me farewell and left me just outside the fortress wall.

I hurried down to Dalal who was making business with a customer about her craftsmen ship with jewelry. I waited for the customer to leave before getting in her face.

"Is it true you gave your valuable hairpin to Malik?" I was baffled as she nodded in approval.

"Did you meet him? What did he think... no what did he say about it?" she looked into me searching for honesty but to be honest I had no idea or at least I wanted to put my idea to pass.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was just surprised you liked him," I shook off casually. We both turned our heads when we heard the neighing of a horse trotting past the wooden gates of Masyaf. A white horse bigger than the average horses in the stalls, leisurely halted to a grand stop by the well. A hooded figure standing erect slid of the horse with ease. Everyone in a twenty foot radius stopped in awe. I heard the buckles of his boots click when he hit the green grass. A guard scrambled behind him and the man murmured something in his ear. The guard fetched the assassin two extra horses but not nearly as poise and majestic looking. Kadar came running down the slope followed by Malik who walked as if this event was no big deal.

"I am ready for the mission," Kadar said to the figure. "I really cannot believe it is you. It is the highest honor to watch you do your work."

"As well as it should be," that same haughty voice reposed itself. I turned my head straining my ears more alert than ever. "As an Assassin I deal with things important as this, seriously. Watch what I do and you'll improve your skills that differ from most novices," the Assassin contemptuously saddled up his horse as Malik approached, turned his horse around and began to gallop away out of the gates without waiting for them to saddle up.

"Who was that man?" I regarded Dalal's existence but felt like I just stirred from a trance.

"How could you possibly not know who that Assassin is?" she leaned forward. "That man you just saw, was AltaÏr Ibn La' Ahad... a fine addition to the Order in skills but not so much at anything else," she drifted away.

"The son of Umar?" the only information I could coin in because of his last name I recognized. "Why?" I asked.

Dalal scoffed at my limited knowledge about this man, "I thought you would be aware by now living here for six years and all. I say favored by Al Mualim he is very good at his job. But trouble always follows that man! He can only hold sorrow and death that should not have visited those that it did. AltaÏr is not the person you want to resort to outside of Masyaf especially!" I was taken back by the passion in her voice at the end of her sentence.

"Right..." I said slowly backing up. "There is nothing I can do for you tonight?" I questioned politely.

"Actually no," she thought about it some more, "nothing I can recall, but thank you," we waved goodbye as I headed into my petite house. It was smaller than my house in Jerusalem definitely, but it was cozy and standard for middle class. I had built and added my own door with a hole in the roof to ventilate the smoke for fires. My bed was pushed up against a corner with a small square window hovering above it. I kicked off my worn brown boots by my nightstand falling into my bed. Despite not having imported perfume that smelled of cherry blossoms, the tea from China or the Egyptian cotton I somehow managed to find myself at peace.

* * *

I woke up to someone rapping at my door just at the brink of dawn. I rose sluggishly to answer the door. Swinging the door wide open expected to find Kadar I found a strange old man.

"Do you know of the basket weaver?" he asked quietly with a letter in his hands.

I looked up at him, "I am sorry, but I do not know much of the basket weaver," I yawned.

"Oh, alright," he chuckled anxiously, "forget that I asked," the man turned around without allowing me to investigate more. Being left wide awake now I changed into my clothes; slipping my gray pants and loose white tunic tucking it in. I strapped on my boots making sure my pants were tucked into those as well. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail for the day stretching my arms and calves out as well. I grabbed a bucket before heading out. The people of Masyaf didn't mind that I dressed out of the normal expectations of society, probably because of the rumors that floated around about how I got here. Just as I strolled over to the well the hooded white man, Altaïr, darted around me just barely though. I stared thinking to myself how rude he was because he never warned me nor did he apologize for coming in contact too closely. I rolled my eyes as I tied a thick knot to my bucket then slowly fed the rope down into the well.

"Natasha," Dalal skipped along dressed better than usual.

My eyes flicked up, "Hello Dalal," I spoke casually.

"Was that Altaïr that just ran by?" she looked over my shoulder to the open gates dying to see Malik's return.

I smiled, "Yes but I did not see Kadar or Malik along with him," I said plainly.

Dalal groaned, "Must have ridden ahead of them to tell Al Mualim first that boaster," she hissed. I extracted the bucket from the well looking into the bucket I saw the reflection of someone running up to me.

"Kadar?" I twisted my upper body around to see if it was true.

"Malik!" Dalal gasped but it wasn't in a good way either. Malik's left side was drenched in blood.

"What happened?" I looked astounded flinging my bucket off the well running up to him. "What do you need Malik," I only stared at the blood dripping but I was aware that his limb was nearly severed. I knew no one could save it.

"I need to get to the Masyaf fortress," he gritted his teeth straining to move forward as he began to fall. I caught him feeling warm, balmy crimson soak my white tunic. I propped him back up on his feet only to see his burning face sweat.

"What of Kadar?" I whispered in his ear not for Dalal to hear. Malik winced at that then melted into flustering anger.

"Never mind that now Natasha," he stared at me. "Get everyone to the Masyaf fortress immediately and..." with his one good hand he lifted my chin, "arm yourself right." Malik escaped my clutch as he dashed away up the green slopes all the way to the fortress. I circled to Dalal ready to pop out of my boots at the orders Malik had delivered to me.

"What was that?" Dalal asked freakishly.

"Get to the fortress _now_ Dalal," I said curtly. "Tell everyone you meet to get there too. Tell every guard to get down to the gates."

"But-" she protested.

"No," I lowered my tone, "Get. To. The. Fortress. Now," I repeated drily. When she just stood there I screamed, "NOW!" She ran faster than the winds up the hills to the fortress. I turned running back to my house smashing the door off its hinges I felt something awful in my gut. I pulled out two specially crafted platinum swords crafted by non other than... Dalal of course. With no time to spare I strapped both swords to my sides running out back by the well. The guards were sealing the gate shut as the people stood around in wonder. "Get to the fortress you'll be safe there!" I cried to the people. They took my words with little regard. But as if by the powers of the Gods they turned running to get out alive when the gates were destroyed. A stampede of horses rained in with men suited in heavy plated armor. Banners flew high and mighty of white and red. But not for the Assassin's... it was the red cross I remembered. Leading the hundreds of men on a white horse coated in silver chains rode my nightmare. We locked eyes as his men drizzled into to Masyaf to begin the onslaught. I sheathed both darkened blades reluctantly as his sinister grin replenished his fuel. _'Know this name by your nightmares child, Robert de Sable.'_

_*_Another question... would it bother you viewers if I did or did not put in the accented "I" in Altair's name? Please let me know and as always... Thank you for reading My Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	5. Charred Interactions

*I am aware that the dialogue differs in my story than in the game. To be truthful I found myself thinking it was unnecessary to go word for word because you people pretty much know what happens*

Chapter Five

I used my foot to aid me in sliding one of my blades deeply embedded out of a Templar's chest, letting him fall to the ground like a rock. I had no light armor like an assassin, no extra weapons other than the ones I wielded in my hands, but I did have a colorful array of different peoples blood splattered on my white tunic and all over my pants. I rounded up the total kill streaks in my head (45 kills) and how many civilians I had saved (11 rescued). I turned to find a Templar charging at me but I swirled one of my blades around his knocking it out of his hands. Defenseless he attempted to flee but I slashed him precisely behind the knee as he turned. Another came riding and I dodged his swinging blade for him to mark in another Templar. I sprung onto the rear end of the horse which made it buck furiously. Before falling back I decapitated his head then surfed down the horse's posterior back onto my feet like it was nothing. "Forty-seven kills," I mumbled.

"Fall back!" An Assassin shouted amongst the bloodshed. As he gave out his command I had finished jabbing a Templar right through the gut until his body slid all the way down to the hilt of my swords. I ripped away causing me to turn an 180 degree rotation for the body to drip off my sword like morning dew on a blade of grass. "Forty-eight ki-" My heart failed to move another beat. Robert de Sable was not too far away as he had slain a novice assassin like cutting through butter. He stared at me turning his lower body to where he was looking right at, me. _Could he possibly remember,_ I panicked? _It has just been six years... six years,_ I swallowed hard.

"I said fall back!" An Assassin bumped into my shoulder which caught me by surprise. I fell to the bloodied ground landing on my behind. When I was scrambling all disorderly to regain my stance, Robert de Sable had slain two more young assassins that were not aware. For some reason I found myself chocking on air that gave me life. I stumbled over a dead body our eyes glued on each other... for far too long. My pupils resembled dilated ones as the light reflected off his raised sword. _Does he remember me?_

"Let's go!" A strong arm coiled around my waist hoisting me up and over all the dead bodies past the heart of the fight. I was flung nearly crushing my face into the dirt absorbing the shock with my knees and I felt it in my wrist as well.

I grimaced.

"Get up now!" I was relieved to be helped by an Assassin as we both bolted for the fortress. I did not look back to see Robert's reaction. "Pick up the pace!" the Assassin spat as I was just coming out of a slight shocking state of what just happened. My brain felt like juice that bubbled in my skull... _What just happened?_ I took my black blades and engraved them into an enemy as we got to the final hill. The Assassin being much farther ahead of me ordered the gates to be closed just as he got through.

"What the hell are you doing?" I roared tearing up the dirt to make it in time. I slid on my heels leaning too far back that I skidded on my back as the gate locked just behind me. My back was burning as I had just slid upon grass to stone in seconds. I inhaled the sweet air because I had the wind knocked out of me, heart jumping at unstable beats.

"Glad you made it through civilian," the same man reached down for me to grasp his hand but I slapped it away.

"Why the...hell... did you do that... for?" I had to pause in between phrases to restore some air to my lungs and brain.

"I must admit," he ignored me, "you know some skills on how to fight with a weapon, woman," he sneered looking down at my chest.

"You perverted heretic," I released coughing out undesirably getting up to my feet only to wobble because I had risen too quickly again.

"You mean Abbas," he laughed watching me sway.

"You know what we came here for!" a voice cut through the atmosphere and it became dead silent in the fighting ring. I crept up to the gates at the side to find all of Robert's men and horses crowded before the gates. "Return what you have taken from us!" he smashed his fist in the air, "Or we will tear down the gates and proceed with killing," he chuckled hearing the petty cries of the weaker civilians.

"You do not know what you are dealing with Robert," just as equally dynamic another answered. I turned to see Al Mualim on one of the watch towers peering down at the Templars.

"Bring the hostage," Robert snapped bringing forth a novice assassin not a moment too soon a sword from behind to pierce the young fighter's heart.

"My men do not fear death," Al Mualim said strongly, "they embrace it," he transitioned his gaze up to the watch tower with three ledges. "Fly to God my eagles fly!" I sucked in cold air watching them fly with such freedom in the sky only to fall with a more serious destination. But I watched their body form as three Assassins took off in the air. Spreading their arms out like eagles and flipping on their backs the rest of the way down... which in terms... was a very, very long way down. I took a step forward out from the blind spot of where Robert de Sable couldn't see me for the whole time until now. In that moment I was too concerned to wonder if they really had fallen to their deaths so easily.

"You Masyaf jackals will burn!" the rest of the Templars cheered along, "We will slay every assassin that defies us, every man, child and woman..." his eyes wondered over to me, "will perish!" Suddenly before the Templars could charge the tower just outside the gate of the fortress dropped all its lumber. It smashed every Templar like bugs as they scrambled to get out of the way. Robert de Sable's steed bucked then galloped away before getting crushed. Templars went flying while others were broken flat into the ground.

* * *

After the events of today I was one of the few that wasn't badly injured. I went to fetch water and bandages but there was nothing more I could provide for the people. Most of the loses today were the elderly. Their poor hearts could not carry any farther much less running all the way to the fortress. Others were young that died from blood loss and wounds from the battle.

"You have brought us great loss Altaïr," Al Mualim had Altaïr centered for everyone to see but his back was facing us. "Malik informed me of your arrogance you displayed at the temple. Such little regard for our ways as Assassins. Without them we are nothing more but rogue killers," he hissed.

"I did what I was asked," Altaïr snarled.

"No you did as you pleased," Al Mualim snapped back aggressively slapping the Assassin in the face. "With all the trouble you caused today..." Al Mualim shook his head, "I'm sorry my boy but I cannot abide by a traitor," he flashed out a gold dagger in his hands.

"I'm not a traitor!" Altaïr protested trying to shake loose of the men that had him.

"But your actions say other wise... peace be upon you Altaïr," Al Mualim pierced the allegedly great assassin of his time right in the stomach. The assassin crumpled over onto the ground dead. I covered my mouth with one hand in shock. Why would Al Mualim waste such talent? "Natasha!" Al Mualim bellowed looking up. I instinctively shrunk back into the crowd blending. "Natasha Sarraf!" he roared over the peoples heads peering into the crowd to find my face. Uneasily my legs stiffly walked up to Al Mualim expecting to hear the worst of it. He stared at my bloodied tunic and bleeding hands tilting his head back pondering. "You fought well today," he placed his hands behind him.

"I-I only wanted to protect my friends and the people who could not protect themselves," I gagged maybe because of the smell of blood... maybe at the possibility he would give me a chance.

"I cannot grant you full fledged assassin ranking yet, but your dedication for the creed is undeniable," he intersected feeling the presence of my excitement escalating. "If you still want to join the rank of the Assassins, bring Altaïr to my study," he started to turn away but I caught him in confusion.

"Why do you want Altaïr's body in your study?"

He laughed at my incompetence, "You will see my child," I was dismissed to care for the Assassin's body... Everyone had this attentive expression on their face but also stayed clear, as if I had the job to clean out the horses stalls. I got on my knees to try and get a good profile of Altaïr. He had a little bit of stubble from the left side of his face I noticed. I placed light fingertips on his right cheek realizing how cold my fingers really were. His head rolled to the right side of his face. I leaned in because he looked like he was in a profound slumber rather than dead. But as I observed closely Altaïr had a long vertical scar running down the right side of his lip.

"Something wrong," Abbas growled behind me.

I had nothing smart to say in response.

"I know, he is uglier up close. Why do you think he keeps such distance from everyone," only Abbas laughed at his elementry, immature joke.

"Hold your tongue," I barked looking over my shoulder in annoyance. I wedged my hands underneath Altaïr's body and lifted him up into my arms. I grunted feeling the physical toll on my body.

"Need help?" Abbas cackled sarcastically. I didn't answer but carried the Assassin into the hallway of the Masyf fortress, up the stairs to set him down gingerly on the cold stone that greeted him.

"Take all of his weapons," Al Mualim commanded. I gazed at the Master Assassin in disbelief. "Go on," Al Mualim never turned to face me though; he just solemnly stared out the glass window. I dropped my head staring at the quite handsome assassin, for he was more pleasing to look upon than every time he spoke. I blundered in the silence tugging out fifteen throwing knives from his belt and short blade. Unhooking the strap to his sword almost violently jerking it off awkwardly. "The blade on his wrist as well," Al Mualim instructed. I unveiled the underside of Altaïr's arm undoing the straps. Without warning I faltered with the mechanism releasing the trigger and a blade popped out. I froze for a moment in awe were the blade's angle was designed for. To cut off the ring-finger of any user which explained why two-thirds of it was missing. I collected all the weapons in my arms then placed them on Al Mualim's desk. I slunked off to the side behind some bookshelves when the Assassin began to stir from sleep. _How is that even possible,_ my left gaping open as I leaned on the wooden bookshelf.

"What happened?" The Assassin asked laggardly.

"You have awakened," Al Mualim said clearly as I spied through the cracks of emptiness on the bookshelf.

Altaïr returned to his feet, "I thought I was dead," he looked at Al Mualim, "I felt death's cold embrace..."

Al Mualim faced Altaïr, "You slept the sleep of the dead in hopes that you would be reborn," Al Mualim paused. "All your weapons have been stripped from you as well as your title and rank." To check the Assassin looked down to find everything gone from his robes. "I have a task for you," Al Mualim started.

Altaïr rolled his eyes.

I smirked because Al Mualim didn't catch that.

"A list with nine names to assassinate," Al Mualim continued.

"Nine lives in exchange for my own?" AltaÏr murmured.

"Yes, I think it quite a generous offer don't you say?" Al Mualim stated. "Although Malik thinks it only fair that I take your life in exchange for all the losses today. But we know that it is a waste of my time and your talents. If you want to be part of the Assassin's again you must prove your way to the top once more. You are a student again- novice to put it correctly," Al Mualim chimed. I pressed my body closer to try and see AltaÏr's response. Though the only thing that moved in the room was his white robes and red sash from the desolate breeze.

"Kill nine men; sounds easy enough," AltaÏr said indignantly by the challenge.

"You won't travel alone on this AltaÏr," Al Mualim grazed lightly.

"I suspect it isn't Malik who will come so who would you have me to tend to like a mother?" he verbally slapped Al Mualim across the room.

Al Mualim groaned, "Perhaps this person will put some sense back into your head. Natasha Sarraf will accompany you." I clumsily banged my elbow into the shelf stunned. I winced and tensed my shoulders hearing old editions and scrolls fall from the top. Books bounced off, pages bent on the stone. Ancient and priceless written text fell to their demise. I cleared my throat awkwardly coming out from behind the bookshelf. AltaÏr turned his head towards me searching my profile and physical state up and down.

"A woman?" AltaÏr hissed displeased of the fact I was to guide him along the way. "I do not need a mother nor do I want one," his yellow amber eyes flashed at me stone-like. Perhaps Al Mualim really did set haste in his footsteps. I sighed at this, it was going to be a long voyage.

*I know the build up is kind of slow... but hopefully not too painfully slow. Feelings have to grow they can't be spontaneous! Well at least the good ones aren't~ Thank You for reading My Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	6. Le Faim, Ça Fait Mal (Hunger that's Bad)

*Yeah! Another Chapter is born. Chapter title for all my French viewers because I just love France ^-^ Oh yeah, sorry about the names in advanced*

Chapter Six

"There, I see them!" a Damascus guard howled warning the rest in this mad goose chase. Altair and I whizzed by the people hopping up on platforms to the rooftops where there were less obstacles. I leaped from building to building catching myself on the last one. I lifted myself up and over but the guards were still pursuing us. I wondered to myself why they weren't Assassins themselves because Altair and I began to get weary of the chase.

"We're going to hide," Altair called ahead of me.

"What? Where are we going to break their line of sight?" Altair turned abruptly into a red rooftop hiding spot. I had no choice but to obey slithering my body through the curtains. I leaned back trying hard not to pant so loudly and my gut was hurting consistently for whatever reason. _**Grrr!**_ My stomach wailed.

"What was that?" Altair jumped alerted crouching still. I blushed under the circumstances. I was supposed to be showing off that I could handle myself and my stomach just- _**Grrr!**_My stomach was waging war against me now, putting a hand to my side feeling the violent hunger pains. "You're going to get us detected," Altair whispered. Not far behind now we heard the padded footsteps of the guards.

"I'm just hungry! I haven't eaten in almost a day now," I hissed through teeth grumpily sucking my stomach to my spine to muffle the sounds of my hunger. Altair was spying out through the crack of one of the curtains to see how good the guards were at, at tailing our tracks. _**Grrr!**_

He snapped his neck back frowning, "Is there anyway you can silence your famine novice!" he blared in all seriousness.

"I'm trying to, see?" I punched myself in the stomach too hard doubling over hacking. Altair flinched eying me carefully that I didn't touch him he leaned up against the tight spacewhile looking over his shoulder.

"Do you see them now?" one guard asked another. They patrolled the area not even checking where Altair and I were hiding from plain view. One guard poked through the curtains and Altair and I froze as the sword stabbed the air. I did not blink once even when the sweat from my brow leaked into my eyes causing a searing irritation.

"I think we lost them," the other guard groaned unsheathing his sword away from us.

"We'll find them again," one persisted as they got down from the rooftop by ladder. Half of Altair's face obscured by his hood let out a cool breath of relief. Our shoulders relaxed in unison. Altair promptly exited out of the hiding spot before I could release another grateful breath. I followed rolling out drained of most of my energy for the day. In my defense, we had been running around digging only scratches into our investigation for our first assassination target. If all the nine men were going to take this long I would have backed out of this "offer" Al Mualim presented to me before hand. It wasn't like I predicted we'd kill each man day after day but even then, I didn't have the temperament to wait.

"Where are you going?" I rang getting to my feet. Altair didn't answer but hurdled over obstacles and vaulted onto wooden ledges. "You think you're amazing," I ticked, clicking my tongue, rolling my eyes.

* * *

With a stomach filled with adequate food I plunged into the open Assassin Bureau when the sky was suffocated to indigo and stars. I entered the doorway of Rafqi's study room.

Altair got up from playing a game board, "I told you Rafiq she would be fine," Altair walked passed me as he retired to bed.

I frowned at Rafiq, "What did I do?"

Rafiq shook his hands from his sleeves of his overhanging black robe, "I made sure you returned safely. I wasn't going to let Altair continue the investigation if he had abandoned you."

"Oh no, I was just out exploring all of Damascus and I was... hungry," I laughed at the Bureau leader's interpretation of my excuse for returning late. He raised an eyebrow stroking his scruffy black beard.

"Yes well, seems like you haven't visited here before, assuming you got lost. Where are you from exactly?" he tipped forward over his desk.

"I'm from Jerusalem," I felt a pain in my chest and a sting on my side. Rafiq nodded his head in respect.

"Then you are a long way from comfort. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it would be a wise idea that we all get some sleep for tonight," he grinned. I made my departure to the next room over seeing familiar plush pillow and a rug. Altair was cupping his hands taking a sip from the fountain. He cleared his throat and I avoided his general direction. I sat in the middle of my rug tossing and flipping pillows around to make it more pleasing for when I went to sleep. Altair on the other hand slumped lackadaisically onto his rug on the opposite side of the room to rest still in his assassin robes.

I flopped down on the pillows enjoying the: _**Poof!**_ Sound they made would always make me amused. Giggling silently to myself I stood up to remove my weapons and armor. I removed my two swords setting them down neatly parallel to each other, then my belt that housed all of my throwing knives... but I didn't even have any. I unbuckled and pulled my feet out of my boots setting them at the end of my rug, then stripping off my sweaty assassin robes so that I was left wearing gray pants and white tunic underneath. I peeked over my shoulder to see if Altair would be watching. I lifted my tucked in tunic partially to attend to my insecurity. As if a brand on my skin, that red cross was a constant reminder.

Why couldn't I sleep, just tell me why? For the past hour or so I had been staring up at the stars through the woven gate. On a tepid night I would freely spread myself out to cool down. I rolled over onto my side anew, staring at the white stone. I plucked green leaves from the crawling vines on the wall tearing at them and crunching them between my fingers. I groaned exasperated as I could not fall into a deep slumber like everyone else. But what I yearned for most was gone. Despite being trained to become a full fledged assassin I never properly mourned the loss of my family. Repetitively falling into predicaments to find myself inside a bigger predicament to distract myself from what I missed. A solitary tear leaked out of the corner of my eye just replaying my childhood. I wiped it away soundlessly with the last thought running in my head. _It would be nice to have something tangible from then once more. _

* * *

I woke taken aback by the smell of smoke. My eyes darted left and right before sitting up. Was something burning? I sprung to my feet running to the doorway coughing at the start.

Fanning myself to clear the smoke, "Rafiq are you alright?" I chocked searching for the man. He popped out from his desk griping to himself.

"I must have accidentally swapped the wrong ingredients for something the book recalled," he coughed as well ventilating the smoke out of his study.

"What the hell are you doing?" I stepped forward shielding my eyes from the burning sensation.

"I was trying to make tea!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Fanning the smoke out into the room where I rested.

Rafiqsnorted out laughing, "No, I was trying to create a remedy that would help Altair sleep better," he gagged, "seems like it does just the opposite!" we shared a laugh.

"Where is he?" I asked suspiciously looking through the room not seeing him after the smoke had cleared.

"What do you mean Natasha. Is he not with you or just outside the Assassin Bureau?"

"No he was gone when I woke up. I assumed that or he was in here. But all of his weapons are gone when he removed them last night. Is it possible he left to go kill Tamir?" We both swallowed hoping that wasn't the ordeal.

"Better not take chances like these Natasha. Can you tell me all that you know of Tamir then?" I looked up astonished trying to remember all that Altair and I gathered yesterday. I didn't know how to say this professionally because I wanted Rafiq to take me seriously.

"All I know of is the man makes money by selling and making armor with blacksmiths, traders, financiers for profit. It seems to me that he is well-known throughout all of the land. Today is the day Tamir is going to make the biggest agreement with Souk Al Salal down by the southwest gate of Damascus."

"How will you approach this manner?"

"I don't know what Altair's planning but I was going to stealthily assassinate him while he's busy with his trade work."

Rafiq swayed back and forth thoughtfully, "Your plan seems solid enough. I give you leave to go. Best hope you make it before Altair does something blatantly idiotic. You need this as your marker or proof that the deed was done," out from behind his desk Rafiq pulled out an eagle's feather. Light brown and speckled I was granted the marker sticking it in my pouch for safe keeping. "Coat the feather with the blood of Tamir then come back with the marker," Rafiq informed.

"Thank you," I dipped my head.

"Get going to find that man Sarraf," he barked. I left Rafiq's in his study to quickly change then climbed up over the fountain and out of the rooftop. I ran hard against the beating sun as I leaped from building to building in hopes to find a man in white robes. I had murdered troublesome guards along the way. I made a rusty stop at the edge of the building by the southeast gate seeing market stands of surplus supplies of weapons and armor. A crowd had bunched up and I saw Altair gently pushing his way towards Tamir who was intently studying the products.

"No, no, no!" I tore at my hair out, "you're planning to get yourself detected and killed with all these guards standing around!" I mumbled under my breath but then again it was hard to breathe.

"There isn't enough weapons here on display. I hope you have more at your factory," Tamir growled at an old man. I slid down the building into a dark alley, sneaked up by a guard and slit his throat to peek out from the side.

"My men work endlessly to meet your needs. We just need more time," the man said evenly. I walked up and blended in the crowd scanning for Altair, it couldn't have been hard to misplace him now.

"Excuses, excuses," Tamir hissed, "would that you could produce my weapons at the rate of your excuses nothing would threatened here!" I looked over a person's shoulder catching a glimpse of Altair all the way up in front of the crowd. I pushed my way through getting nasty looks.

"Perhaps you ask too much then," the man struck back at the folly choice he had placed himself permanently in. Tamir whirled around to face the man at last feeling his ego being eaten in front of the crowd.

"I ask too much?" he raised getting personal with the man, "All I do is ask for your men to make my orders and you defy me in such a way! I gave you your position and you have lived well off of it!"

"I didn't mean to offend you, we just need more time and yes I have lived well thanks to you Tamir," the old man coward by the fountain.

Tamir narrowed his eyes smiling deviously, "Yes, you have lived well..." He revealed a knife slashing the poor man once in the stomach. The man pleaded for mercy but Tamir had hacked him again in the chest then ruthlessly stabbing him in the back. "You. Should. Know. Your. Place!" he shrilled in between stabbings. He threw the lifeless corpse into the fountain as the water was stained red. The audience turned away in fear pretending like the scene didn't happen. As the crowd dispersed I reached for Altair's wrist to pull him back for a moment. He jerked my hand from his left wrist sheathing the hidden blade.

"Altair stop!" I whispered but he did not reply but walked straight up to the man like his shadow. He dug the blade into Tamir's back then gently setting his dying body on the ground. People began to scream this time with pots and tables toppling over.

"Quick, hand over the feather," Altair outstretched his palm for me to give him the marker. Tamir's sweaty lips were moving but I couldn't hear from the chaos behind me. Altair leaned in to hear Tamir's dying words then closed the man's eyes, "Peace be upon you," he gracefully placed. He shot up at me, "Feather now." he drily commanded. "We don't have much time before the guards get here!" he exclaimed. I showed him the feather and he snatched it out from my hand running the feather across Tamir's wound.

"There are the murders!" We looked up to see the guards storming after us now.

"Rooftops!" I signaled for Altair and we scaled up for the rooftops. The guards began to pelt us with rocks when we reached the top but they didn't quit there. On the balls of our feet we scrambled over boxes and ledges to break the line of sight. Altair caught up with pace running beside me. Then there came a leap I thought was too far for me to make it but I couldn't stop accelerating speed in time. My arms outstretched forward I was flabbergasted when I had barely made a twenty foot gap by landing on the edge with the balls of my feet. I turned around and aided Altair to his feet as he had made the jump only with one hand for support. He said nothing after I hoisted him up. "Your welcome," I muttered as he took off to hide in another rooftop hiding spot.

We sat in the rooftop hiding spot until the guards gave up and even then neither one of us left the spot. I tilted my head back panting in the heat. Altair had his head down staring into his lap; was he even sweating? He remained silent not looking up from what I could tell because of his beaked hood. My hair was everywhere and wet from my sweat down my neck. I was in such a hurry to make sure this arrogant Assassin did not tamper with any of the plans I was angry that it had made me so hot or maybe it was the combination of the weather and my frustration towards this Assassin. _No wonder Malik hates him_, I thought. _**Grrr!**_ I blushed at my hunger. Altair looked up from under his hood with amber eyes cutting at my skin.

"Novice, _tsk!"_ he complained. Hunger is a pain.

*I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And in addition, thank you for all your support as readers :) you truly are My Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	7. It Begins with a Crash!

*I have noticed these chapters have been getting longer... and longer hmm... You don't realize how distracted I get writing these and researching for proper spelling of names *laughs* This chapter took me an extra forever. Before I forget, there are a couple of strong choice of words in this chapter*

Chapter Seven

Altair and I appeared back to Masyaf early the next morning after the assassination of Tamir. Altair rode ahead of me as usual to speak to Al Mualim first even though we had to cooperate, he itched for all of the glory. I pulled the reins of my horse once we reached the stables. Handing off my reins to a training assassin I said thank you before entering Masyaf. Almost everything seemed to be restored but there were still some houses that were in need of repair.

"_Psst!_" Not a moment after getting through the gates I turned left to right wondering who was calling me. A giggle that could not contain itself, I looked down a little more to see Dalal sitting on a bench.

"Dalal are you alright?" I asked madly scooping down to see my friend. She looked up a little aged in the face last I saw her.

"You have been gone for a couple of months," she took my hands shaking them. I looked down feeling the guilt. Right after the attack, Al Mualim had ordered us to leave later that same evening. With all the people that begged and demanded to be taken care of I didn't have time to say my farewells or even get the gratification of knowing that Dalal was alive. "Look at you, my best friend is an _assassin_ now," she snickered.

"I'm just training to be one," I removed my hood letting my golden brown hair fall forward. The creases in the corner of Dalal's eyes crinkled slightly. I pulled my friend up off the bench only to discover that Dalal was completely missing her pointer finger and her ring finger on her right hand with both thumbs missing as well. I couldn't cover my gasp and Dalal's expression sunk lower. "I- I am s-so sorry," I shook holding my friend. "How are you going to be able to keep up with your jewelery and black-smithing?" Yes, Dalal is a master at both. Dalal bowed her head showing me the gray streaks in her dark hair.

"I won't be able to," she whispered. My mouth left partly opened hoping she was just playing another one of her jokes on me. She looked up, "So you take care of those platinum swords I crafted," her brown eyes drifted towards my swords. "They are the last thing I ever made but I'm glad I didn't make them to just any costumer. They are stronger than steel and will last someone's lifetime if taken with the respect it deserves."

"I will treasure them my friend," I hugged her at last to find something good and warm in the last two months I was gone.

"Here comes Altair," Dalal murmured. "Have you... and him..." she laughed at her notion skills.

I gasped and coughed, "Of course not... he is cold, ignorant and rude," I flung back. Altair rushed past me as I said so, Dalal eyed him raising an eyebrow in disbelief at me.

"Of course my dear Natasha," she patted my hands teasingly.

"Now go or he'll might run off without you!"

"Silence," I laughed, "But by any chance do you know where Kadar-"

"No go," Dalal interrupted, "I hope to see you again." I wished her goodbye and told her I would not know when I would come back for a visit. I jogged up to Altair hearing my armor and weapons clinking all the same.

"Where are we going now? What did Al Mualim have to say to you?"

"We are going to Acre," he stated tightening the straps on his saddle.

"I heard we could have also gone to Jerusalem..." I hinted delicately but that only made Altair even more infuriated for some reason.

"We're heading to Acre to kill Garnier de Naplous. My words are final and you are finished." He stressed mounting his white horse taking off as I rushed to my horse to catch up with him.

I cantered up beside him, "Why can't we go to Jerusalem next?" I wouldn't quit. Altair never glanced up at me but whipped his reins and his horse began to gallop. I blew the hair out of my face riding not far behind Altair as the days before.

* * *

We pulled our horses along to Acre stables tying the reins on our horses just hoping that they wouldn't get stolen.

"Ah! Somebody please, help me!" an old man cried desperately. Four guards were pushing the old man around in their little circle.

"We have to help him," I attempted to persuade Altair.

"He is old and feeble, there is no need to help him," he grumbled. I frowned marching my way over to the guards not caring that Altair didn't approve at my choice. I stealthily pulled one of the lingering guards out of the circle to impale him with one of my swords, muffling his last cry. I dispatched his body in a nearby hay stack before anyone noticed. I sneaked up behind the log fence observing my targets through a crevasse in the fence. One guard had his back right up against the fence so I took the advantage striking him with my blade through the crack. His body jerked forward as I forced my blade through his spine at tremendous strength. The other two guards stopped laughing witnessing as I pulled back on my blade and the guard's body being slammed along the fence, collapsing as the blade exited his back.

"I'll find you!" one guard shrieked. I heard them coming around the fence but I ran around in a circle killing the lagging guard from behind. I had to kill this last guard before he alerted the others. The guard circled back around seeing me in my menacing white hood. "You're a woman!" he cried. I saw on his navy blue uniform with the same cross but in white. I took my position forward hacking him under his armpit then with the other sword I stuck the blade through the artery in his neck. Blood literally went squirting out at brilliant heights.

"No, I am an Assassin," I replied at his lamentable body. I focused my attention towards the kneeling man shielding himself in terror. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you sir," I spoke like the mature iridescent voice of my mother. The man peered between fingers looking at me as I crouched down to face him after putting away my swords.

"O-oh th-thank you my child. I will find a way to repay such kindness," I helped him up to his feet.

"Well there might be a way you can help me- er I mean us now."

"Anything child of God sent by the angels," he said with innocence.

I cleared my throat, "Yes," I huffed uncomfortably, "is there anyway you can get my friend and I through the gates into Acre?"

The man nodded excitedly, "Indeed, I shall get the scholars to help you," he ran at startling speeds for his age convincing the scholars to use them as cover. I turned around to summon Altair but he was right behind me, as in_right_ behind me. I shrieked loosing my balance falling back on the ground but he caught me by my wrist like muscle memory. He simply plucked me forward back onto my feet without saying anything. He premeditated past me to blend with the scholars. I dropped my head putting my hands into a praying position slipping into the center with the scholars until we past the gates. Altair and I halted letting the scholars walk past us slightly annoyed. I observed somberly as Acre looked like a wreck. The streets were littered with broken boxes, smoke from fires, with plenty of drunk men stomping around, and number of filthy looking women begging for coin. _I could have been one of those_, I swallowed.

"So where is the Assassin Bureau?"

I saw his lips move in reply, "I believe it is this way," he rasped as we both climbed modestly destroyed buildings. The smoke made it hard to see things and were things began and ended so we watched our steps. Eventually we made it to the Assassin's Bureau and the chimes were singing as we dropped down into safety.

"Altair is that you?" A man called. Altair walked in relaxed as I trailed behind him.

"Hello Jabal," Altair said in cold blood.

"Ah, how fairs your search for the man Garnier de Naplous?"

"I still-"

"We," I chopped in.

Altair rolled his eyes, "We still have much to do."

"Then do not waste my time! Go find out more about your target," Jabal raised. Altair scowled exiting abruptly into the other room. Following behind him I saw a new weapon strapped to his back. I pick-pocketed the small blade from his back. He looked over his shoulder finding his short blade gone.

"This is beautiful craftsmen ship," I said casually like I had done no wrong doings.

"You will give that back to me," Altair snarled.

"Who crafted your weapons?" I looked up but Altair swiped the blade from my hands. "Watch it! You could have nicked me!"

"But I didn't," Altair said cockily restoring the short blade back in his case for it.

"I'm going to get a view of Acre," I pushed past him deciding I was going to take the: _"I-could-care-less"_ route. Or at least that's what Kadar would call it.

* * *

I stood at the edge of the ledge looking down hesitantly. Trust me the view was... interesting, I'm not going to say lovely because I was overlooking the poor district. Nothing was lovely about it. But if I missed the hay stack I would be dead, if I didn't jump Altair would laugh at me. He was waiting at the bottom by the haystack wondering if I was going to mimic what he just did. I bit my lower lip clawing at the ledge._What if I don't flip all the way and land on my head? What if I don't flip at all and I land on my stomach... ouch! Thinking about this hurts. And if I don't do this in style... I get laughed at. Fuck... _I stood up doubting myself farther but I took one step back; Altair smiled thinking I had coward, I ran right off the edge spreading my arms out then tucking my core into a tight ball. I rotated in mid air on my back falling all the way down until I was greeted by hay. I poked my head out puffing out hay from my mouth. Altair looked discouraged that I had made it. The scar on his lip twitched as if wanting something amusing to watch. I jumped out tailing behind him. There were times where I tried to walk beside or in front but he would keep pressing forward always in front of me. He turned around a corner and I followed but he jabbed me in the gut as I proceeded around the corner. "Uhhf! Why did you do that?"

"Shh!" Altair peered his attention down a broken trading's market. I looked over his shoulder seeing what he was seeing. Two men alone were talking secretively together.

"What have you got there?" One man reached for the man's pouch but the other pushed him away.

"Rubbish," the man persisted, "the man had no coin to speak of just some damned student I suppose. All I found where these papers with these chicken scratches on them," the man said ignorantly. Evidently he could not read or write.

"Those aren't scratches but words and letters," the other man reasoned. Altair slid forward to get a better hearing range.

"Well then what's a man putting words and letters through this tube?" he held out a precious case the documents were rolled up in.

"Must be important," the other man cut in, "Give it here!" he said hungrily.

"No!" the man starting fitting the pieces of how special the documents were now.

"Let me have a look!" the man begged.

"Yeah right like you did last time," he spat.

"Well ain't you clever," the man snorted, "Have fun with it then," the man walked away discouraged.

"I've got this one," I got up and walked over to the man who had the documents but something resisted me to go forward. Altair was pulling on my robes yanking me back.

"No, you wait here," he breathed heavily. I wasn't amused now. Did I mention last time he wouldn't let me do any other investigations in Damascus except for the eavesdropping ones?

"I want to do this one," I protested.

"You'll just make things worse," he gave me a final push back sneaked up to the man. His arm stretched as he gently lifted the flap to the pouch. Grabbing hold of the documents he let the man do the rest. The unsuspecting man walked away with Altair holding the documents in his hands. Quickly Altair turned just like any pickpocket expert would do. He studied the papers then stashed them away in his pouch without allowing me to read them. All day it ended in something like this. Whether it was informer missions and interrogations he would always handle them. The only time he allowed me to assist was when the informer had two archers to kill in a period of time. For eavesdropping I would sit down while Altair would run around for more investigations. I had learned that some guards were absent from their duty on the rooftops. This equals easy access to Garnier. And that Garnier cowers within his fortress.

* * *

I dropped down into the Assassin Bureau with a loud _**thud! **_Altair got up from his pillows and we walked in to confront Jabal.

"Altair—Natasha?" he looked up from his book, "How fairs your search for Garnier?" he asked again.

"He lives and roams a hospital northwest from here. But it seems this good doctor does everything but heal, so the rumors say. He enjoys to experiment on innocent people but not from Acre."

"So that explains how the entire city hasn't gone entirely mad," Jabal pulled out a dusty book and opened its cover. He dipped a quill into ink and began to write this information down.

"If he captures people from different cities that means less suspicion is drawn here," I added.

"Yes, yes," Jabal scribbled.

"There are also guards on the rooftops of the hospital that have abandoned their post. This could help us with easy access."

"Yes," Jabal wrote, "this seems like good enough information. I give you leave to go Altair and Natasha," he only placed one eagle feather on his desk why he buried himself in his books. I was going to take the feather but Altair grabbed it before I could.

"Right..." I muttered awkwardly scratching my throat pretending that didn't happen. We walked into the room to "discuss" plans of Garnier's assassination.

"Let's assassinate him now while we can," Altair proposed.

"Jabal told us it was wise to rest before we go kill our target."

"He meant for you rest in the Assassin's Bureau not me," he shot back.

"Fine," I fumed, "Let's go assassinate Garnier right now," I jumped out of the Assassin's Bureau heading northwest of here with my skin prickling and my lips quivering in anger.

* * *

"Garnier de Naplous is definitely in there," I stood up from looking through the glass window of the hospital. Altair pushed past me to double check because he didn't believe me.

"I'll kill him because he's distracted by his work," he declared. I clenched my fist ready to punch him behind the head hard.

"You know Al Mualim sent both of us to complete this long Assassination list?" I reminded him annoyed crossing my arms looking down at him.

"Do not speak to me about your hunger," he was never going to let that go.

"But I'm not hungry," I puffed.

"I don't have time for your woman problems," gnarled bluntly.

"It's not just _women_ who have a problem with you! It's _everybody_ who has some issue with you! If it wasn't for you neither of us would be stuck in this crisis because Masyaf wouldn't have been attacked, Malik and Kadar wouldn't hate you right now which explains why neither of them want to talk to me!" I screamed. Altair looked over his shoulder silently then stood up and faced me.

"Your work is sloppy, that's why you needed to learn from me," he took a threatening step forward.

"Do _not_ test _me _anymore!" His mistake: he took another step closer to me. I shoved him back instinctively perhaps too hard that he crashed through the window. I slapped a hand over the existing one on my mouth stupefied at my strength. _Oh fucking shit,_ I panicked. Goodbye to being a stealthy assassination.

*See you don't test Natasha when she's pissed :D I hope this story is now getting interesting for you as I add more humor-ish content. Thank You for reading My Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	8. Doctor, Don't Go There

*This may be a shorter chapter but I hope it pleases some of you*

Chapter Eight

"Altair!" I yelled peering down from the frame of the broken window. He landed on his back on a scaffolding from the inside. Glass shards scattered everywhere Garnier de Naplous dazed momentarily. "Please get up Altair," I groaned stepping through the frame. But with my last foot I tripped on a jagged piece of glass still stuck to the frame. I tumbled onto Altair horrified that I had killed him again with my weight. He grunted as I landed on top of him. I gasped, "You're still alive!" _Well this was one way to check to see if someone was alive._

"Guards! Guards!" Garnier shouted with guards coming. Garnier pulled out one of the Templar guard's sword to arm himself with running safely behind number of alerted guards.

"Shit! Get up Altair!" I rolled off but off the wrong side of the scaffolding. I landed knees bent then falling back on my behind bruising my tail bone. When I pulled out my swords I was swarmed by number of guards swords digging in my flesh.

"Now, now do not hurt the scared child," Garnier coaxed his way through the guards lower his sword at the sight. His bloodied apron freshly smeared he smiled knowing the Order I served. "Take my hand," the guards raised their swords under my chin and I dropped my platinum swords with a clatter but I did not agree to take his hand. "She's in shock," he chortled, "bring her to my table," I struggled in defense when guards grabbed me by the arm and legs. "Don't worry," he said slowly, "we'll get your friend next," he looked up at the scaffolding and broken glass to where Altair was laying unconsciously.

"Altair! Altair! Wake the hell up!" I yowled hopping he'd stir. Garnier laughed so very entertained.

"Now careful, careful... she is a fragile woman," he insisted as the guards carried me. I banged against the wooden surface head now throbbing. Imagining being grabbed and sprawled out on my living room floor... Guards holding down my limbs but I thrashed around like a little child. Garnier circled around me hands behind his back.

"I shall cleanse the evil from you my child," he pulled out a dagger from his belt. I screamed havocking the drugged peace in the hospital. Many uncertain stares across the room from Garnier's experiment huddled over to see the sight at a safe distance.

"Peace my child I will bring you closer to God," he hushed as I battled to get out of the guards' grips.

"I think I understand what you mean by that you sinful snake!" He leaned back  
now displeased and quick to snap his fingers. A guard rushed over with a bowl handing it over vigilantly to Garnier.

"Drink this child it helps cure the mind," he shoved the edge of the bowl into my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut pursing my lips feeling the sticky clear liquid run down the side of my face then down to my neck. I slammed my head up and down swishing the tiny amount that had seeped through. "She needs more drastic measures," he jingled as if merrily. I sprayed the liquid in his face while he came closer with his dagger. He wiped the liquid from his face like how Robert de Sable would. "God will tell me if she is pure and salvageable from the wickedness that has penetrated her mind!"

"Save me the goddam lectures! Just like the people who need to save themselves!" I announced. Garnier raised his wrinkled hands closing his eyes as if meditating to my distress. He raised my assassin robes which triggered the horrifying memories of my crippled mother on the floor. I lifted my head but my shoulders were pinned down. My eyes grew, "Ah! A doctor should _not_ visit there!" I began to apprehend what this doctor was going to intentionally do now. Cut out my womanly parts as a sickening experiment. I sensed both guards that were holding down my legs lighten as they assumed I had given up on resisting. Garnier etched closer to my lower half with his unsanitary knife. Just as he got close enough I kicked both my legs up harshly whacking the guards in the face. Before Garnier could leave I had him wrapped in a fatal choking position in between my legs. "Release me now," I ordered to the guards. At first they didn't obey and I tightened my hold on Garnier de Naplous. His face turned purple as he suffocated by the power of my thighs. They let me loose as I looked up at the chandelier. Two black swords dropped down and I caught them both by the hilt of the sword. I sliced every guard with in the perimeter of six feet—dead or bleeding out.

"No please!" Garnier fell to his knees as I towered before him; two swords ready for the blood of more. _What am I thinking,_ I snapped back to myself taking one unsure step back bumping into the table. Altair swooped down hidden blade drawn to his neck.

"Never thought I would wish you'd drop by sooner," I smiled but he didn't return one.

"Ah yes... I rest now so it seems," he eyed Altair's blade not fighting against us anymore but rather eerily calm. "This dream calls to me yes," he looked at me. "But before I close my eyes I must know what might become of my children?" It was a rather interesting question to claim on a dying note.

"You mean the people who were forced to suffer your cruel experiments?" Altair responded.

"They will be free from this monstrosity to go back to their homes which you kidnapped them from," I hissed.

"Homes? What homes? Where will they go? Back to the sewers, alleys, streets, prisons?"

"You took these people against their will," Altair tightened his grip on the old man.

"Yes," Garnier strangely agreed, "but with little will they had remained. You are both so naïve and secluded to all sides but one. Do you simply stop tending to a child when it cries?"

"But these are not children... fully grown people you captured," Altair reasoned.

"Perhaps in body but certainly not in mind."

"The sly words of a snake," Altair thundered.

"And I thought you seemed to know better _assassins._ I solemnly admit it became difficult to resolve all the world's corruptions with the Piece of Eden gone. But it did not stop my plans it only delayed them. I freed the mad people from their own prison of their minds but now with my death," he let out a sigh he couldn't possibly afford, "Man men they will be."

"You truly believe you are helping them?" Altair could not revel at such stubbornness Garnier de Naplous stood with.

"No, it's what I know..." he trailed off coldly. I indicated with a slight nod of my head and Altair ended the man with his hidden blade. He gently settled the man on his back closing the eyes. Stroking the feather through the blood then concealing the feather back in his pouch.

"Let's go," Altair didn't look at me but had a steep thought process written across his face.

"What about the guards coming?" I questioned.

"It's only elementary when they are distracted," his amber eyes strayed to the women and men wailing. Without another word shared he climbed up the scaffolding and through the broken window.

"Peace be upon you," I whispered to Garnier de Naplous's body.

* * *

I turned over half awake and half asleep in my pile of pillows. Still engulfed in darkness I listened to a woman's voice.

"Natasha..." it wasn't my mother. "Please Natasha hold on I'm trying to-" the voice was cut off. I was beginning to rouse from my deep slumber. I had made a barrier between me and everything else outside of my pillows. But being surrounded by such plushness couldn't return me back to sleep. We were to return to Masyaf by morning and tell Al Mualim of the news. I spun around to my other side stiffly opening my eyes a little bit. It was still night and still. Serene silver moonlight bathed the walls. My eyes went round when I saw Altair sitting by the fountain. I slammed my eyes shut hoping he hadn't caught me. Nothing moved but the trickling of water. I peeled my eyes open just a crack even though I knew clearly I shouldn't be looking.

"Nggh..." I heard Altair smothering his cries. Peeping a little bit more hearing the: _**Splish! Splash!**_ With more of Altair's stifled... whimpers. His naked upper body exposed to me. I would have turned around but the dried blood... Altair was taking out the glass shards engrained in his skin. I felt the wave of guilt drown me knowing if I hadn't lost my temper like that... I couldn't help but find my eyes devouring on sight of his back muscles flexing as he got a large irksome piece of glass out. Rivulets of blood crawling down his back. He moaned splashing some more water on his back to soothe the sting. Not a moment after it dawned on me. The rest of the day he had glass embedded in him but he didn't complain once. It seemed that the glass did not decrease his performance skills but he had an odd walk with his shoulders. Stupid me for being so oblivious today!

He repeated the process a little longer until all the glass was removed except in its place were the future marks of scars. He slipped on his white tunic with his spiky tousled brown hair flying. He flipped around so he could look at his reflection in the water. He stroked his chin delicately perhaps looking at his stubble? I had no idea until he faintly brushed a finger a long his scar. Admiring it? Hating it? Did I really give that scar to him or was it just a coincidence? Altair blinked instantly looking up at me. _Shit!_ I closed my eyes pretending I was sleeping soundly. _Please tell me he didn't notice! _I gradually buried my face into the pillow hearing his footsteps against cold stone. They stopped suddenly but I didn't dare take the chances of looking any further than into my pillow.

*Hmm... I wonder what happens next because your guess is as good as mine. I'm literally just making this up as I go along now. :P Once again, Thank You for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	9. Assassins Flee

*Hello there, I'm being quite indecisive about the chapter title so I may change it around? I also wanted to re-add the element of being more descriptive in my writing because I feel as if it's not detailed enough! Heehee*

Chapter Nine

Morning broke through the rooftop gate of the Assassin Bureau. The wind chimes dribbled to my ears. The sun's fingers ensnared the dismal shadows from the bleached stone walls. I blinked my eyes open to cower in the sun's intensity. Flinching my eyes closed I retried to open my eyes cautiously now. The moment my eyes readjusted to the light I stood up with every muscle in my body screaming in such simple action. Sitting up right was unmitigated agony, for the reasons of my tail bone being bruised from the fall.

"You're up, get going Sarraf- Ibn La' Ahad," Jabal was the first pestering voice I heard for the day. I wished it wasn't though. I geared up in my assassin robes and weapons briskly. I tied my red sash accordingly then suited my leather gloves then leather braces on both wrists. I flexed my hands through the fingerless gloves to examine the mobility and comfort. I crammed my feet into my boots securing the buckles at the side. My nose only entered Jabal's study when he boiled, "Get going Sarraf!"

"Okay," I grumbled backing up out of his study. _**Click! Click! Click!**_ Altaïr's buckles gave the rhythmic pulse of a metallic sound against any surface. He skimmed past me leaving Jabal's study with that awkward stride in his shoulders. Altair jumped on the edge of the fountain then sustained leverage with the textures on the wall, pushing up with his foot to get out of the Bureau. I back-tracked him up on the rooftops. The smoke had not cleared just like the news of Garnier de Naplous's murder spreading through the city as of its illnesses. Half naked mentally unstable people roamed the vacant dirt streets as I viewed them from the rooftops. More guards had deserted their post on the rooftops after hearing the news.

An assassination could take no more than a week or so. But the longest part about going to major cities was the soul fact of going through the kingdom. I sensed from Altair, that it too was his least favorite part of the journey. The journey through the kingdom is what made an easy target take up to one to two months even if delayed by the seasons.

"Maintain speed novice," Altair warned as I lagged behind him staring at the gloomy city. He didn't even take the time to analyze anything except what Garnier's last words were to us. How could someone believe they are doing something so righteous? It was something that must be mentioned to Al Mualim. Altair jumped over the side of his horse with no hitch and rode off smoothly.

"Novice at patience," I muttered with my cheeks flaring red. I mounted up on my horse and trotted behind Altair. I made sure that my horses didn't run in with any of the guards but I felt something bitter just seeing these men wear the cross so freely without instant punishment. I would find Robert and kill him like I promised.

* * *

About the time when the sun was at its highest peak it occurred to me that I was feeling nauseous and light headed. I wasn't tired but hot at the temperature rising throughout the platitudinous hours. Blinked once and the scene flashed blue. Again the skies, trees and ground were flashes of blue. I slipped off my horse falling into a migraine and a constant high note ringing in my ears. With a cloud of dust around me Altair steered his horse next to mine and dismounted.

"Why are you on the ground like this?"

"I don't really know," I groaned writhing in the sand.

"I don't have time for cryptic meanings. Just tell me what is wrong," he barked. The sand was toasty with the left side of my cheek numb. Bit by bit the pressure in my skull released and I no longer felt the rush or the ringing sound. "It must be what ever the doctor poured into you," Altair settled offering his hand to me like I had the honor to have his guidance. I restored balance in my feet though letting go of his calloused hands immediately. The flashes of blue were gone as well. "You will make it," Altair decided once and for all getting back on his horse.

* * *

Altair and I took refuge in scarce shade. If you looked closely you could see the heat waves bouncing off the surface of the ground. We weren't too hot in our assassin robes but we weren't cool with them on either. Our horses remained nearby in close perimeter in case their were riots amongst the guards and the people. Seeing all these Templars made my fingers twitch for my swords. Altair rolled back up on his feet after the minutes of resting were finished. I wondered if he had forgiven me about throwing him through a window. But I shook my head as if Dalal had said another joke. Altair wasn't capable to forgive... well at least at this point he wasn't. I put the thoughts to rest when I concluded it was nothing more than a chipped ego and we both just wanted to forget it.

I began to further question Al Mualim's reasoning for assigning us together because nothing was flowing the way a river should. I smeared my hand across my cheek to remove the sweat. Rising to my feet a moment later to brush away the dirt on my assassin robes I walked around the corner of a building the tree was lurking behind finding another Templar just standing around. The green leaves rustled, my robes flapped with the wind. The noise made the Templar turn around suspiciously to find nothing in the evening's wake.

My fingers drummed on the wall curled into a simper because I just happened to know better. As a child I was cunning to fool my brother into doing things that would end in petty conflicts. At age twenty-four I veered to be no different in this manner. From the strong articulation in his accent he gave off the aura of being German. Slinking to the edge of the building again to have myself a glimpse Altair stood in the Templar's place. His hand cupped over the dead Templar's mouth as the body slid out from under him with a loud:_** Clank!**_ _Must he take out the fun in everything, _I thought contentiously in the back of my head? He dragged the body behind the building right on my toes without anymore consideration._Because then that would take a higher comprehension,_ my mind fussed. Even with the hood that obscured most of his face I tensed knowing that his eyes were those crueler than any eagle's. He paused in front of me as I forced myself to look up. His mouth opened as if he was going to say some sarcastic, smart remark but his lips grew firm and solid. He knocked my projected shoulder out of his way making my body slam into the wall; no apologies as usual.

My horse neighed challenging me as I tied the reins to a fence by a pile of hay.

"Hey," I calmed him, "you've got hay right here," enthusiastically dipping my hand into golden warm hay, presenting it to my horse's mouth. I laughed through the extinguished and depressing mood. I still had yet to name this horse assuming it would last for many more years. I thought of all the stars in the sky making the connection that Altaïr's name was in fact the twelfth brightest star. I pondered on the thought if Altaïr's parents acknowledged that naming their son as such. _Wait, _I crashed, _Why am I to think of Altair?_ I shuddered at the name giving me strange goosebumps down my arms. The smell of the sea and trading cargo bustled at the docks, waves fighting the Templar's ship.

"Wait," a Templar said in French, "We depart tomorrow when he gives the orders," he jabbed his finger into the face of a ragged sailor.

"But the ship is just about ready to go. We'll save time if we leave now," the old man battled.

"No," the Templar sneered, "We'll take off when he get's here tomorrow morning. Then you can worry about the sails and all the worthless "effort" your men put in on the ship!" The old man raised his arms in fury but did not push his luck any farther which was clever whether he realized it or not. Bare hands against steel and you were bound to die within days after the infection got worse. Pulling out from the side of my horse I grabbed a thick wool blanket. I stepped into the doorway of a one-roomed house that was fortunately abandoned nudged up awfully close to a cliff. It smelled of horse, but that didn't mean it smelled bad. I sliced a separate mound of hay for a cushion then draped the wool blanket on top. Yawning as I pulled off my boots and armor into a cluttered pile but everything had its place. The platinum swords being on the very top of that pile of course. Altair strolled in minutes after taking his armor and weapons off as he made his way to his pile of hay. I faced my corner of the wall and braided my hair down the side then wore my hood to protect my hair and face from insects and hay.

Altair ticked in the background.

"What?" I turned my upper body around not having the calm complexion to deal with this... boy.

"The state of which you store your weapons in is painful enough. The mark of a true static novice," he ridiculed. I narrowed my eyes, _If he calls me a damn novice I'll slit his throat or push him through a window again. _

"Technically you're just like me _novice_," I mocked equally hyped with my short temper.

"That may be so in weapons and in title but I still fall superior to the likes of you," he restated loftily but ironically kept to the shadows.

"If there was a window I'd thrust you through it," I smiled never going to let that go. His expression indifferent, sour but distant. It was as if you wanted to stay only to know what you didn't obtain before being around him so long. I unfolded my legs out from under me cocking my head to the side. Two can play this game. "But since there isn't a window big enough to fit you fat head through, I might as well just dump you in the water." He pushed himself away from the dirt ground with his left hand pacing up to me. The hidden blade on his wrist exposed with the thirst for my blood and spit. I curled into a ball rolling out and under him before he took another step. Altair managed to cling on one of my shoulders squeezing forcibly.

"Kneel before your God," he rumbled in his low voice while straining me as I was thrown to my knees. The blade high in the air singing for my blood now.

"That if I had one to kneel to," I didn't resist or pull up any tricks like daggers from my sleeves. The absence of sound was born between us. Everything else seemed to cancel out but me just inviting the blade into my neck. "Hesitant now are we?" I glanced up at his sheathed blade. He squeezed my shoulder another time before letting his grip go jerking me forward onto my hands and knees now. His blade hidden once again.

"The next event that happens as such, you'll be begging me to kill you," he threatened standing in the middle of the room. Lips parted about to bite back the trading ship's bell rang. Another moment and the sound of a stampede rushed by. A rouge banner whipped in the wind and horses neighing to a stop.

"What of the trade?" I leaned out from the doorway to peer at the docks. Even the murky gray water trembled at such power in a voice.

"I told this old man to get sailing but he said he needed more time," the Templar lied to the commanding Templar. His white cape billowed behind him.

"The winds are not right to travel yet now," the man on the boat sniveled. This Templar had a red helmet on unlike the rest who had none or silver.

"The weapons are suppose to reach Jerusalem in a week," his voice dropped almost out of hearing range. "What will happen to your crew and you if it is not delivered by then?" There was that slight touch of a French accent as he articulated some words.

"I will try but the winds will set us off course if we sail now," the man had his arms stretched too close to the Templar.

"Well then that is your dilemma for not sailing before I arrived," the boards on the dock creaked as the waves retreated.

"I was told not to sail!" the old man groaned, "by one of your men who does not know how to navigate his own post!" The Templar took off his red peeling helmet cradling it under his arm. His face distorted replicating one that just got slapped in the face.

"_Stupide_ man!" The Templar flared in French, "Tout le monde!" he summoned half a dozen men at his side snickering in quiet orders. The men nodded seizing the man by the arms.

"Wait? What are you doing?" The Templars bullied the man and chucked him over board into the icy waters. That man never resurfaced.

"Find someone else to sail this damn ship," just as I suspected Templars bowing at his commands Robert de Sable was still haunting me.

* * *

I scrambled to my feet rushing to strap on my swords and be gone from this nightmare.

"We're going to get out of here," I strapped on my belt and last sword. Altair remained quiet as he observed me. The clinking of metal as I dashed for the next thing. "Well?" I looked up expecting some sort of argument.

"We could kill Robert-"

"No!" I intercepted, "haven't you learned anything last we left Masyaf? I don't appreciate parallel events if the end is just turmoil in its wake," I dug my feet into my boots speedily adjusting the buckles at the side. "Let's get going," I pushed peeking out the doorway slightly checking to see what Robert de Sable was up to.

"You fear Robert and his men don't you?" Altair folded his arms not moving from his spot.

"Non," I replied in French. _That wasn't completely true..._

"Then why run when we could face him. Nothing is true, Everything is permitted," he fought back stubbornly.

"I'm to help you not get us both banned from the Creed," I flicked tightly bundling up my wool blanket from the hay then ran out the doorway. I kicked up the dirt but froze as Robert's men were swinging around in the direction of our horses coming up at the corner of the abandoned house. Altair bumped into me at a shaky stop in the doorway. I almost blew our cover about to drop the blanket.

"I thought you said we were to move quickly," he growled into my ears. But I wasn't listening only thinking of a way to adapt. Since they weren't like city guards they could detect us as assassins if we did anything in high profile. _So climbing up the roofs is completely out of the options,_ I mentally checked myself. "What are you waiting for?" Altair hissed impatiently. The patrolling Templars began to turn the corner to the front of the house.

"Shut up," I grabbed him by the belt strapped to his chest and yanked him over and around the corner to the other side of the house. He swung wider than I anticipated banging his foot on the side of the cliff wall.

He cursed under his breath, "Sarraf I'll-"

"Shh!" I hushed slapping a cold hand over his running lips. I removed my hand wiping it on the side of my assassin robes not too discretely at all. "Plot my death later," I finished. All that was left was to move to the back side of the house to our horses. But it was narrow and tighter than an alley. Only one person could walk down it with comfort. Though with the mindset of: _"Let's-get-the-hell-out-of-here" _Altair and I both stepped off at the same time. Our shoulders and sides mashed together as we both acted like little kids wanting to gain entry into the same room first. I was squished against the cliff and he was against the wall of the house. Elbowing one another muttering and bickering. We tried to scrape by each other but neither us wanted to let the other get a head of us. I suppose we both had a competitive drive inside us.

"Over here!" another patrolling Templar group commander hacked. They pulled up by our horses so that if they looked a little bit more to the right they'd see two assassins squishing each other between a tight space of the little gray house. Instinctively I pushed up against the wall of the house but in this case Altair.

"Uhhf!" Altair puffed as I slammed my back against his chest with his back to the wall of the house. Digging my bones into his skin he clawed at my forearms at this experience to withstand the wind being knocked out of him. Neither of us wanted to breathe but that still didn't stop me from trying to flatten out like a wall. _Be a rock!_ I prayed for once to something greater out there but not to a God... I think? _Just be a fucking rock!_ The Templars froze in their spots looking out as no one could gather to breathe the salty air.

"What is this?" A Templar expressed bewildered at the sight. But which sight was that?

*I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as action packed as previous ones but I hope you still enjoy the story :D Thank you for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	10. Bit by Bit Let it Pass

*Really having writer's block now :O In advanced I apologize for any errors you see in my writing. Sometimes what happens when I copy and paste to Doc Manger the formatting gets changed and sentences get altered :P*

Chapter Ten

I mouthed the word: no, as the Templar walked up to my beautiful mahogany brown horse. I watched helplessly as they untied the reins and pulled my horse with the black mane and spotted white sides away. Altair's horse was parked somewhere else safely tied to a palm tree farther away from the sight of the Templars. Again I mouthed: not my horse.

"Damn," I whispered faintly forgetting that Altair was exerted pressure on my arms restraining me to talk any farther even though the risk of being detected now faded.

"Isn't this your horse sir?" The Templars discussed their agreement as Robert de Sable scanned the horse. _Ah shit,_ I blinked at the connection, _bringing the horse you stole from your kidnapper's to travel equals more than coincidences!_

"What makes you believe this is the same horse?" Robert lurched forward at the Templar viciously. _Uh oh,_ I thought beginning to feel a tickle in my nose. Little white specks danced in the air which I assumed were floating seeds from weeds or flowers. I gradually tilted my head back into Altair's chest ready to sneeze. I couldn't reach to plug my nose because of Altair refusing to let go of my arms, stitching them to my side. _Damn, _I thought again feeling the prickling sensation knowing that it wasn't going to go away. At the last second when I lunged my head forward Altair wrenched my neck back then plugged my nose and smothered my mouth as I sneezed. His hand solid upon my forehead and the other solid on my mouth. With my hands free I slapped his off of me leaning farther away from him.

"It has the brand sir," Robert took a step closer lifting up the horse's saddle to check the rear. I never knew they branded their horses... or maybe it was just Templars in higher ranks that had that on their horse. Quiet mumbles stirred and whispers and hisses chattered.

"Ah don't you remember!" Robert rejoiced, "Are you around watching my men and I? Have you come to kill me yet?" There was no answer but the wind picked up and the trees began to moan. Pebbles rolled across the ground and the sun bore shimmering yellow tears into the wrinkles of the unsettling sea.

"You go make a distraction," Altair's voice coiled into my ear though suddenly frightened by how hushed it could be I nodded cautiously. He slid out from under me as I nodded, my back side left frigid compared to before. Altair scooted along the wall going back around the house as my cue to go do something insanely clever. I bounced out on a limb not knowing what I was capable of distracting tin idiots with blades but just give them one hell of a show.

"What are the odds?" my gaze directed lower than usual with a cryptic character. Robert de Sable gave that redundant laugh of his.

"Easier than I imagined you walk out in the open so _mature, _so _exposed._ Now after six years you manage to pluck the nerve and face me? Scars run deeper than skin you know..." He was referring back to the scar on my torso of the Templar cross. I drove my feet into brass colored dirt spitting out the fear. I presented my black blades loving the: _**Shing!**_ Sound they made as I drew them out. "I bet you stole those robes too, to make yourself seem useful after that night in blood," he jeered with his men to back him up. I sprinted up towards him both our blades crossed in tension. His men were quick to react pulling out their swords as they encircled me around Robert. "Haven't you assassins learned anything in the temple?" I had no record of what he was bantering on about but I made the connection that it started and ended with something such as this. I kicked him right at home below the belt stunning him enough for me to swing around my sword to the nearest Templar. _I can't kill him yet,_ I gritted my teeth punching one sword under a Templar's chin up his skull.

"You'll burn," twirling my blades around countering multiple attacks with the confidence to clean an army out from behind. "Like every candle you'll burn," I made an "X" across my chest deflected a two-handed sword swing. Thrusting the heavy Templar off me I sliced through the chain armor with one sword and jabbed the other through his eye socket. This would all be more tolerant if I had some daggers. "Until there isn't anything left to burn," I chopped the shoulder of another enemy off.

"Sarraf!" Altair hollered with his horse galloping by sword lowered. As if it was muscle memory I dropped my back to the ground ducking under his blade that would give a man a close shave. His sword claimed the life of a Templar.

"More of a warning next time!" I shouted back standing up right now. "Ouch..." that had stretched my lower back considerably. I still had about a pinch more of Templars to clear but my arms were getting sleepy swinging the swords with such power through all their heavy armor. I locked eyes on my target Robert like daggers. "Sarraf!" Altair called as I missed Robert's blow that could take a chunk out of my side. We both looked up at the same time Altair's hand stretched far leaning out from the side of his horse.

"To hell with that," I gaped, "I'd rather walk!" I complained. I turned sarcastically to Robert batting my eyelashes, "_Pardon,"_ I said in "sorry" French. Altair's hand whisked by latching onto the back of my robes pulling me up on his white horse. "What do I do? What do I do? What the hell do you want me to do Altair!" I spat in a frenzy to cling on as I sat backwards on the horse getting a view of the rest of the Templars faces as we rode off.

"Hold on," he lashed at the reins making the horse accelerate at speed. I kissed my hand waving goodbye with their short legs and heavy metal pulling them back until they were no more than just any other white speck of a flower's seed.

-(New Paragraph)-

Altair and I changed the plans around for the next couple of weeks sleeping in at dawn and traveling at dusk. With all my sweet promises I made towards the people to let me take their horse bargaining with such little items that were of use, no takers would let me have their horse. There weren't anymore quarrels or run-ins with guards or Templars. We kept low profile for the rest of the week. Little talk and a lot of traveling to get back to Masyaf. Though Jerusalem was my home just reliving the green slopes and deep side mountains that belonged to Masyaf made the knot in my stomach loosen. It was embarrassing when Altair pulled the reins at a walking pace once we reached the landmark of the mountain sides widening into an open cliff. Our lower bodies in sync with the horse's walking pace. Hips had to sway back and forth to make the horse's job much lighter. "Haydar Ganim," Altair looked over his shoulder at me. My head resting on his back as I had been sleeping for the last hour or so. Was he actually directed a conversation at me?

"What?" I yawned fatigued coming out of a sleepy state. "What about Dalal's father?" I looked up drawing back from Altair.

"He crafted my father's weapons who handed them down to me," he said. Altair's horse halted to munch on some hay now at the stables. I jumped off and removed the saddle. The horse was sweaty crazily so I told a guard to get some buckets of water and pour it all over the horse, then scrape it down for the horse to be dry when we got back. "Last I spoke to Al Mualim he demanded to see you next this time." Altair ran up the sides of the building to reach the fortress efficiently. I smiled once he left drinking in the familiar friendly noises of Masyaf and sun dipping by the mountains. I took the longest way up to the Assassin fortress saying hello to people that I hadn't talked to in a while. When I made it to the gates Abbas was leaning in on the gate.

"And here she returns," his words repelled me. "You too have fallen like a pet to Al Mualim. Brainwashed into thinking you'll truly be apart of the Brotherhood," I wiped the slimy words off my cheek.

"It's your doing to blame for letting Al Mualim recognize my acts in one day than yours in your lifetime to the Creed," I shot back walking at fast pace by him. Abbas said nothing more but continued to lean against the gate like a bully. I jogged into the stone fortress up the stairs to Al Mualim's study. Altair and Al Mualim both waited as I approached still keeping distance from Altair.

"Come forth Natasha," Al Mualim beckoned me closer to the light to see his wrinkled face. "I heard the news of your success children as it is good because it shall provoke peace upon the land."

"Quite ironic to say it such as that," I spoke maybe too far out of place.

"What do you mean?" Al Mualim raised a hand to express outer confusion.

"Each men we have slain has confessed strange words, at least to me," Altair cut in. He took a step forward to our Master, "They say things as if they do not regret the cause that they serve. Each man unique they die believing what they did was justice for all. Why do these men believe so strongly in what they do?" Altair recruited back into the shadows when Al Mualim seemed to scowl but it disintegrated fashionably.

"There is a difference between what we are told to be true and what we _see_ to be true. Most men do not bother to distinguish them. But why is that you need to distinguish both?" Al Mualim averted to real question Altair was trying to ask as if layering that question with a more complex one to answer that.

"Then what connects these men?" I took my chance to speak.

"It is in our nature as Assassins that observe in the dark to question what is beyond the comforting darkness that we know into the light. Therefore you must still these thoughts and trust your master to guide you through the minds of a true Assassin."

"You speak to us in circles. Telling me at least, to be open but then not to think in that matter. Which is it?" Altair raised a good point though. Al Mualim paced back behind his desk to a bookshelf opening up a small cage.

"You will both know when there is no need to ask anymore," Al Mualim tied parchment paper to the pigeon's leg then let it fly through the window.

"Then what have you brought us here for if it's all just a lecture?" Altair bit sourly.

"Very well, there is more to be done. As of now you shall head off to Jerusalem and assassinate Talal. I have alerted the Assassin Bureau leader of your arrival so be gone. I have another rank restored to you Altair and one gained by you Natasha." I looked up as his hands that motioned me closer to see there were weapons outstretched on his desk. Altair took a couple more throwing knives putting them away in his boots now. The only weapon left was crossbow and some arrows.

"You wish for me to take this Master?" I swallowed hard when he nodded.

"A weapon not so commonly given. Unless you wish to leave it here and wait for the next time you visit?" I wasn't going to let Al Mualim know I had never really used a bow or give him the pleasure of witnessing me to deny a weapon granted to me.

"No I'll take it," I grabbed it flinging it over my back securing it with the strap and taking half a dozen arrows putting them over my shoulders as well.

* * *

"Come on," Altair groaned jerking the reins of his horse out of the hands of the care taker for the horses.

"This horse is exhausted, why not ride another horse? This one needs to rest," the man bravely took the reins out from Altair's hands leading the horse back into the stables.

"Fucking great," Altair mumbled as he had to deal with taking a brown horse. I stood there waiting in the gates hoping to see Dalal come running.

"Don't stand here," one guard pushed me out of the way to clear the gates.

"Let's go Sarraf!" Altair steered his horse so that when I turned around I nearly kissed the horse.

"Hey there," I gently stroked the side of the horse pressing my cheek to the mare. "I'm waiting for someone!" I insisted challenging Altair's stare.

"I'm already ready to go so let's move," Altair's knuckles turned white clutching the reins.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't mean you ass, what I meant was, I'm waiting for a _friend,"_ I stressed looking back out of the gates. I spotted something purple come running towards me.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Dalal breathed heavily and I let out a great sigh. "I'm glad I caught you just before you left! Leaving already?" Dalal asked somberly. I sagged my shoulders and my lower lip pouting.

"By Al Mualim's command we cannot stay long. We're going to Jerusalem now," the horse care taker interrupted by shaking the reins in my face. I snatched them irritably beginning to saddle up on this black stallion.

"Let me come with you!" Dalal's eyes gleamed.

"What? Can she?" I darted at Altair but I didn't know why asked for his approval.

"No, we barely got away with it last time," Altair slammed that option right back in my face.

"Oh," Dalal raised suggestively. Altair turned his attention towards Dalal.

"Not like that," he answered curtly.

"Why do you wish to see Jerusalem?" I got up onto my horse flicking away the horse flies. Dalal swayed her purple robes all too innocently.

"Masyaf grows all too same for someone who's lived here since they inhaled their first breath. Let me come with you on your adventures to share," Dalal clasped her hands together pleading to me.

"No I won't allow such a thing," Altair said sternly. I had never listened to such a tone as harsh.

"It's not like Dalal would come on our assassinations and investigations," I reasoned, "Get on a horse," I told Dalal who awed in gratitude.

"Thank you Natasha!" Dalal skipped to the side of my horse with a finger twitching me to tell me something.

"I'm not letting someone who can't help come along!" Altair slammed his reins down startling the horses around. "She must make the agreement to stay in Jerusalem unless on her own terms," he growled.

I was about to oppose-

"Deal!" Dalal shouted still too excited.

"What?" I strained befuddled. _She couldn't really mean what she was saying. Why would she just agree to such a thing?_ "It's a one way trip Dalal. If you want to return to Masyaf I don't think I could convince Altair to allow me to take you back," I whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to come back to Masyaf. I want to go to Jerusalem," she seemed confident in her choice. But I knew such a path a little too well, I just didn't want my best friend to regret it. With that Altair ordered his horse and galloped away not wanting to stay himself.

"Be fast and get on a horse!" I squeezed through my lips not wanting to lose Altair.

"About that..." Dalal hinted, "I can't ride a horse."

I dropped a hand, "Get on," I persisted helping my friend get on the horse. She did better than I imagined. Dalal flicked her brown locks out of her mouth once on. The horse began to move and Dalal squealed.

"What do you want me to do Natasha?" her eyes round as I thought that perhaps she had never been on a horse before.

I whipped the reins, "Hold on."

*So what did you think? Leave a review, follow, or favorite but only if you want to :) Thank You for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	11. Skeletal Remains

*I am getting really pooped of writing a chapter daily XD... I slightly feel like I'm rushing and I know my last three chapters could be much better. So I will probably start posting new chapters every other day ^-^*

Chapter Eleven

"I'll catch you alright?" I promised having my arms stretched open looking up at the rooftop. Dalal squatted down as if looking into a snake's hole.

"It's not that I don't trust you," she said for the third time, "it's just that I don't think I'll land softly," she casts a dark look over Altair suspiciously as if she expected him to push her in the Bureau.

"I just don't see why you really want to get into the Assassin Bureau. There's only two rooms in here with no windows!" I reflected scratching the side of my head. This was just about enticing a cat to go back its den without causing a ruckus. "I suppose I'll make Altair push you in if you don't jump down here," I tapped my foot in sporadic short bursts of rhythm.

"Okay, okay I'm coming down!" Dalal shrieked but I caught her safely in my arms if that counts as her landing on top of me.

"Uhhh..." I groaned hoarsely. "I said to sit on the ledge then jump down not jump down!" I crawled out from under Dalal just thankful that she didn't snap my crossbow or that I got impaled by my own swords.

"Oh my it just slipped," she said cheekily restoring me to my feet. I swayed back and forth getting those weird blurred visions and temporarily woozy five second headaches. I stuck out my hand to support me up against the cool bleached wall. Something about this headache wasn't normal though. "I can get you some water," Dalal offered rushing to the fountain.

"No...no," I avoided opening my eyes because every time I did fast blinking shade of light blue would blind my sight. I pulled back my head eyes closed I knew Altair was blocking the sun where he stood. I blinked my eyes a couple of times the blue flashing died away like a dying pulse. "Why aren't you down here yet?" The amber eyes scorched through my clothes and I felt the heat of his eyes to my bones. _What makes him so afflicting unlike months before?_ He lifted his head up high as if he heard something.

"I'm not coming down," he finally squeezed between each staggering breath.

"Great not you too," I backed away when he left his spot letting the sun shine through.

"Sarraf..." there was a twinge of sorrow as he exhaled my last name.

"Yes?" I responded propelling myself off the smooth wall but still had my left hand touching the wall. The answer did not come soon enough to ease my hunger. "What is it Altair?" I bit back on my tongue as it sounded too demanding.

"You will know my side of the story because you'll always wait," Altair jumped over the open gate of the Bureau as I heard his leather boots swiftly padding away.

"What?" I looked down at Dalal not expecting to see her toy with her hair in the water's reflection. She curled the spiral ends of her hair behind her ears giggling. "Dalal what are you-"

"Natasha," a voice cracked as in a surreal state. I turned on my heels to find a tall man with assassin robes underneath like mine but drenched in an oversized black robe. The sun beamed down on the cool toned coffee beaned skin with the tossed short black hair. His hood thrown back. A style commonly worn by Kadar but I stood before only a more mature and bolder version of Kadar.

"Malik!" Dalal blindly launched me out of her path into a pile of pillows as I was pulled face first by gravity.

"...and Dalal," Malik said again equally as surprised as I was hitting the ground. Dalal grasped onto Malik's arm coiling it around her waist and nudging her head in on his shoulder smiling.

"I haven't seen you since the attack on Masyaf," she spoke clearly enthused by the fact he smelled of herbs and ink. He laughed her off literally to help me up off the ground.

"You alright Natasha?" his right hand gently holding my hand that had grown rough instead of dainty petals as they were before I was accepted into the Creed. Even if Kadar wasn't here right now I needed to hug someone that wasn't cold all the time. Dalal snuggled her way in under Malik's armpit as we all shared a friendly embrace. Malik's one arm compressed around my waist, his hand almost unpleasantly pinching my back. At the disadvantage of only one arm... his strength evolved after the trip to the temple it seemed. I looked up at the ceiling thinking critically when Altair would return to tell me what he meant by "his side of the story".

"Whatever happened after I was ordered to leave Masyaf?" I pushed away from Malik but his arm resisted my full departure as our hips still touched. He took a long sigh and I knew I had regret asking such an open but personal question. Dalal clinging onto Malik's stub resting her head on his shoulder. It dawned on me that Dalal had wanted to see Malik and that she expected to stay for such loyalty. They would make a lovely couple.

"I retired early with not much of a choice elsewhere to go," he finally released me showing me the black robes. Assassins of old age were given the robes for their long service to the Creed. Few were given their black robe at Malik's age unless it was some unforgivable injury. But even then, most did not survive an unforgivable injury. Was it bad that I had dabs of doubts that Malik would not pull through such trauma?

"Sorry," I shook my head, "now it seems that I am the insensible one," I stared at my boots thinking that they were the most interesting thing right now. The chimes of a still day clinked and clattered as tattered, worn brown boots swooped down onto stone. Altair had returned reserved in his ways but still a pompous through his body language.

"Safety and peace Malik," eyes so sharp could not bare to look at those they addressed. Dalal and I stepped back getting the taste that we should not tamper with this grudge of old friends.

"Your presence here deprives me of both," Malik rasped pacing around in small circles. His heels scraped the surface of stone regenerating dormant anger.

"I-" Altair began.

"No," Malik accented being the first to interrupt the assassin and not get knifed. "Let me guess," he paused glancing up at random places in the room, "Al Mualim sent you to do some amiable task to redeem your honor to the Creed?" Malik scowled over at the proud assassin. Altair was still running from Malik's blazing black eyes with every word it would singe him around the edges. "But I have no time for a traitor who walks like an innocent man. Al Mualim should have slain you right where you stood, unable to achieve what the Master wanted in the first place," Malik spat.

Altair rebounded shooting his head up, "You knew there was nothing more I could do. Robert de Sable through me over and the scaffolding collapsed. I could not turn back to help," Altair said sharply.

Malik growled, "I am not satisfied with what you have become. Your arrogance had cost the people of Masyaf and my brother!" he roared jabbing a finger into Altair's face.

"What!" I bounced off the wall walking into a war zone of itself.

"He had not told you then _tsk! _Typical for Altair to flee from admitting his wrong doings. Yes, Kadar has long been gone because of this traitor who still lives accountable for it!" Malik steamed eyes watery, nails digging in at his side as he resisted the impulse to attack Altair.

"You..." was all that I could muster from waves of emotions I had dreaded six years ago to escape. "What more haven't you told me already?" I stormed past him but Altair grasped onto my elbow jerking me back.

"Forbid your hands to handle a woman in that way," Malik defended but I punched Altair in his gut letting me go I climbed freely out of the Assassin Bureau. To much in shock to gather the energy to speak to anyone I ran.

I ran across the lifeless rooftops to find some place of piece. _Kadar... Kadar I'm sorry I did not know._ I knew all of Jerusalem remembering all the shops I visited at nineteen had been boarded. They were no longer there as I jumped down from the rooftops onto the streets running southwest of the Assassin Bureau. _Wasn't there one thing that remained,_ my mind caved in? I had just about reached the border of the rich district almost crossing into the middle district just a few more streets down when I stopped. My feet had taken me to this spot. I never knew that the only path I knew would sweep me here. I jumped over the high walls landing in the brown grass. I noticed that this grass had been dead for a long time. A fountain that had not been used in so long had puddles of dirty rain water in the bottom.

"Assassin!" a German Templar screech coming to a rusty stop in challenging me. I had no time for this... no patience as I was cracking into a mental break down. It was a massacre the time I pulled out one sword. I didn't even need another to slay the Templar with one aggressive swing to the mouth. The blade slithered out from the Templar's mouth not much more to it. I forcefully pushed my arm against the stuck iron gate opening to my memories. Walking in hoping to find everything like it was, vacancy left me even more bitter. The old fireplace blackened abused of being lit. Cobwebs ate away at every room I walked in. All nice lavish furniture and pieces were gone from my memories. I crumbled to me knees pawing at the tried blood in the middle of the living room. Two drops here and a smear not far from it. A flash of my mother's bloody cheek and lip and my virginity being lost replayed. Sun light's taunting rays padded through the cracks of every boarded window. Darkness on my back at my sides in a binding death grip. I got up letting hot tears stain the faded stone.

I leaned in on the doorway of my bedchambers. Everything gone except for the shabby nightstand passed down through my family to the first born daughter. Dust and decay of rotting animals sat and stared at me. More involuntary tears pooled at the rim of my auburn eyes. My mother would be the one to soothe me with lofty lullabies but she was dead. Majeed, my brother dead. My father dead. The smell of mildew powered my senses as I touched the corner of the nightstand-all that remained. I glided my fingers and the dust of stories and countless moons flew up kissing the skin of my fingertips. I did not know how long a good cry came such as this time right now. All the grief that weighed my heart broke out as I cried against the nightstand. I sobbed for an eternity, temples pounding, eyes tingling bloodshot red. I whacked the side of my head against the wooden side of my nightstand hearing a: _**Clink!**_ I scratched out the bottom draw to find a bottle. Half full of perfume I attached it to my heart stashing it in my pouch. The strip of sun light filtered to my bedchambers in teasing rays of happiness. I scrunched my face into my hands but there were no more tears that would fall. I had cried myself out completely.

"Sarraf..." I dropped my hands into my lap not wanting to check if it was true. Altair descended to eye level with me. I coiled my legs under me in reply signally him not to get too comfortable. The physical evidence of me crying disappeared only with dry eyes in its tracks. Altair could not look at me but his mouth was moving under his hood. "You must listen now," he wasn't pleading but wanting too much from me.

"No you have to listen because you haven't gotten the concept of the mistake you created," I spat cold venom to his face. He inched closer with his hands but I refused the interactions with the assassin.

"Sarraf, everything is true, nothing is permitted," he quoted the phrase of the assassins.

"Don't say what you will never mean," I hissed between my lips.

"Do not test my intelligence for it is what I already know," his tone broadened.

"Liar," I met amber eyes with auburn. "You think I have the misfortune to cry over such incompetence like you? You are the reason for Kadar's death and you have betrayed me still," I reacted by leaning forward inches from Altair's features so prominent. The room fogged with hatred and something began to die again.

"So then you trusted me at one point," Altair pointed out.

"Yes, and it was a great mistake to think you could redeem yourself."

"I'll prove all of you wrong," he murmured.

"I hope you do," a sly hand had crept onto the assassin's robes. My hand stroking his chest. Altair longing for a sign allowed my hand to graze his robes. But as if a switch had been flicked I pushed that hand out knocking Altair back across the room. I made a dash for it out the doorway and kicked the hinges of the front door out into the streets. People of Jerusalem gasped startled as I weaved my way in and out of the crowd leaving new memories behind.

*So what did you think of this chapter? I'm trying to stray (but not too far) away from what you already know playing the game. I want to add events that you don't know because you all know the investigations and what not. I hoped you enjoyed and Thank You for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	12. Not Quite Official, Yet

*So I have made arrangements to update ALL chapters (nothing super drastic but just make them even better ^-^) now because I feel like I'm rushing I'm going to take my time to please myself before these chapters are updated. I don't know the time spam of each chapter now but I'm going to revisit the whole quality not quantity of literature again ._. so sorry.*

Chapter Twelve

Did I want to look back? Possibly. I continue to let my feet guide me through the ghostly memories down the streets of Jerusalem only wishing that I had lost Altair. I pushed a man out of the way and he tumbled to the ground. _What the hell is with all these goddam people?_ I fumed in the back of my mind, _Get the fuck out of my way!_ I just really wanted to holler that to the crowds of brainless people. My lower body contorted sideways as I almost smacked into a Jerusalem guard.

"You watch it," his tongue was sharp but my blades were sharper. I ran my eyes over my shoulder seeing the hooded white robes still tracing every movement that I did on the rooftops. Beads of sweat ran down the sides of my temples swinging my arms back and forth as I carried in heavy, long strides. _Don't follow me now,_ I bit my tongue thinking of how to lose Altair. It proved more difficult than I imagined with every tricky turn around buildings he would just leap to the next tailing me. I flanked to the left of the building and the sun was casting a neat sheet of shade. I sat down between two strange people on a bench but they did not question me upon my actions. I kept my head low peering only slightly from under my hood watching the shoes of many stumble by.

There was a large crowds of pot carries, and people wanting to buy items at the market stands. _**Whoosh. **_With time my eyes transitioned upward spying the similar worn smooth, brown leather boots. Altair turned from side to side gently pushing the people out of his way scouting out for me. I dipped forward elbows on my knees, fingers intertwined with another, resting my chin on my hands. I had the horrible habit of shaking my right leg when I was anxious. It made my swords rattle against the hard surface of the bench. _Shit,_ my brain scribbled as Altair drew closer getting warmer and warmer. Only a line of people to burst through and he would find me blending on a bench. I was saved when a group of scholars walked by praying in their slow walk. I stood up nudging my way into the center of the moving group bowing my head with my hands locking with each other. By the time Altair pushed through the last line of people he had found the bench only seating two people.

* * *

I sat just outside the Assassin Bureau hugging my knees to my chest watching the sun bleed into the horizon. The vibrant orange tinted my rosy cheeks from running at an extreme tempo lately. The yellow radiance smoldered my golden skin around the edges. I dropped my legs over the edge of the building swinging my back heels with a _**thump. Thump. Thump.**_ The subtle red highlights in my hair curled around down to my jaw framing my face wiggling out of my slowly diminishing braid down the back.

"Natasha?" Dalal hummed affectionately tasting the mood I was in. I shifted onto my stomach looking down at the edge of the Assassin Bureau entrance. The rooftop was crisp and sizzled from being cooked by the sun all day.

"Won't you come down now?" she suggested angelically blinded by the sun she blocked the sun's rays with a hand. I took note to every inviting feature she had. Voluptuous cheeks, rounded chin, refined eyes that related to strings of foreign chocolate, lips inflamed peachy cool... Malik would be lucky to have such a curvy woman.

"Maybe in a little bit Dalal," I returned a hollow answer. Dalal stuck her hands at her hips patiently but motherly. She walked up to the fountain and stood on it not too far away from my eyes. I evaded the prying eyes but she purely flicked her wrist up picking a green leaf from the vines painted on the walls. I raised my eyebrows now crossed-eyed following the leaf as it got closer to my face. Dalal now on the tips of her toes arm fully stretched, the tip of the leaf tickled at my nose. I let out a mediocre sneeze. She cringed at my sneeze but let out a chuckle. I swallowed painfully down my parched throat as the sneeze scratched the back of my throat. I sniffled.

"Come down," she begged, "I need you," the chocolate glazed eyes seeped through my harden shell.

"Fine," I got up in a sitting position, feet first I disembarked from the rooftops. The chimes whispered my return and Dalal leaded me into Malik's study. Thin paper on wood you could hear him carve the paper up with his quill as he carelessly scribbled on it. He glanced up seeing me in the doorway setting down his quill sighing wearily messaging his eyes.

"News from Al Mualim has reached me a day before your arrival," he spoke from behind his desk.

"What of the news?" I approached him with my arms crossed. He studied my enclosed body language up and down before pulling out what looked like a leather brace.

"A carrier delivered this with the intention of your name to be signed," the leather bracer was pushed across the desk for me to examine. It wasn't just any leather bracer but one with straps on it holding a mechanism.

"How do I sign my name with this?" I looked over puzzled by the way Malik looked shaking his head.

"In the only blood suitable for your name Sarraf," his hand drummed the wooden desk. My eyes flashed up at him but he did not look at me. "After the completion of Tamir's death back in Damascus you were supposed to be handed the most crucial weapon as an assassin. To me, you must demonstrate the will of the mind," he held up the leather bracer hinting me to take off one of my bracers. I removed the left bracer strapping the new bracer on but I did not know how to work the special bracer. "Not as a novice or fresh recruit of the order you have been promoted to another rank, now serving as an Initiate, you are now permitted to handle the hidden blade."

"You mean the sacrifice of my ring finger?" I was thrown off not expecting such monumental moment to come this early. My eyes bulged at the devilish price to pay with nothing to bite on, nothing to distract me, no alcohol to intake; this was all on my own.

"To further progress in the ranks of the Assassin's Creed you must fall through with the ceremony. The body can only present to us the extent of what our eyes can pertain. The act of mind shows true discipline. Man or woman they will all take this path to be true and you..." he raised his finger as if proud of me, "will be the first woman to take this path." He motioned me to draw the hidden blade for the first time. I stood there dumbfounded like a child in a rain puddle. The chimes sang in the absolute stillness at the turning point in my life that I was about to set. "You are an Assassin," Malik assured.

"Go on," Dalal encouraged. I heaved the will and the mindset out of the corner of my mind. For the first time I released my fist exposing my palm and fingers outstretched, retracting the blade that severed my ring finger. There was immense pain, flowing blood, and me stooping into shock. Dalal caught me under my arms as I began to fade in and out of things hopelessly.

"Well done Initiate," Altair stood in the doorway shoulders back with aligned posture as I blinked a couple times. Each time getting blurrier and blurrier to the point where Altair was a smudge and darkness consumed me entirely.

* * *

Yet I still found myself conscious in the darkness as if dreaming I was sleeping but yet alert.

"Natasha can you respond to me?" It was the same woman I have dreamed before. "I'm trying the best that I can but it seems that-" the voice faltered and began to dissolve again. "Hold on... I'm trying," it lingered. I felt a cool dab run down my forehead to my cheek as I moaned. I pressed my left cheek along the gold embroidered purple and orange pillow. Gentle fingers fiddled with my hair that had now turned wavy because of the braids I would put in so often.

"I think she's coming back," Dalal murmured again dabbing a cool cloth to my skin.

"We need to complete the process," Malik urged inspecting my left hand.

"Right now?" Dalal's voice hitched. My eyes grew into slits as I blew a lot of air out from my lungs.

"Yes, now Dalal. If we waver at such times the wound could be severely infected. This process must be done," Malik rose from my side and scuttled back into his study.

"Hey there," Dalal soothed as her finger tucked my side bangs out of my face.

"Wha... 'appeneduh... aftah I passed ou...t," my sentence slurred tremendously. Dalal only patted my left hand not saying much that I would like.

"That's not important right now," she distracted.

"Yesh, it ish..." I refused to be lied to in anyway. "Wha... 'appened aftah I wen' into shhock," Why wasn't I articulating my words properly? Just then Malik casually walked in with a long metal stick. The end was burning bright orange sparking at the end. I popped up but Dalal pushed me back. I denied Dalal to lay me back down on my back all the way. I propped myself up onto my elbows staring at the burning stick. "What exactly do you plan to do with that?" I had an idea I just didn't want to think it true.

"Dalal," Malik nodded and Dalal moved over so that my head was in her lap. She clasped onto my right hand and restrained my left hand from going anywhere. Malik pressed the burning plate to my ring finger. I screeched at the searing sensation. My nerves in that finger were literally burning up until I couldn't feel anything. I wrenched my fingernails into Dalal's hand aggressively. Her face composed and distorted with the rate I was squeezing and the sight we both had to endure. Malik withdrew the hot plate feeling guilt swell at the pit of his stomach. "Forgive me Natasha, but it has been done," his fingers curled into a fist laying it on his knee he displayed the short impulse to touch my side in a confirming manner, but had the abnegation to not do so.

"It's done Malik, nothing more," I wheezed hating each glimpse I took on my left hand. Definitely something I had to get used to.

"Welcome my Sister," Malik got up from his crouching position and Dalal slid out from under me putting great caution in her actions laying my head back down on a propped pillow. Dalal and Malik shuffled into the other room too quietly. There voices barely carried for the dead would have to lean in to listen. I heard something along the lines of, "you are aware that I can't avoid this," Malik mumbled.

"When do you think of it as appropriate then? She's bound to fit the pieces together," Dalal whispered.

"I won't allow..._that_ to go near her," more secretive mumbles and grumbles in the other room swirled in the air so freely.

"Why not me Malik? I can prove it to myself!" _Was Malik rejecting Dalal's feelings?_ I began to grow sick in my stomach at the idea.

Malik sighed, "Not yet, I apologize but I do not have the time for this," footsteps muttered. "But I will tell her and there is nothing you can say to hold me back for this is what I know," Dalal remained silent which was never a good indication. When Malik walked through the doorway I pretended as if I heard nothing looking up at the sky for it shown the evening star. "Shall I get you some water Natasha?" Malik settled down cross-legged at my side.

"How long did I succumb to darkness?" I shot down his offer unintentionally.

He breathed, "You were out cold all last night and all through today. It is just about evening once more." I nodded my head slowly then propped myself up by the elbows.

"What of my investigation with Talal?" my eyes reflected into the dark sad pools of Malik's. It would seem that he missed doing such a thing and me, abusing the thrill of what it was like to be an Assassin. "I'm sorry you're probably sick of hearing me say-"

"No, no," Malik waved, "The most crucial part at this point is that your sacrifice does not go in vain. It's important that your body recuperates from your state of shock and it doesn't become infected. Once you are healed no one will ever see much of you. As if you were dead as you run back and forth between cities and Masyaf to report to Al Mualim." Something at the tip of his tongue crisp and bitter. I didn't want the rest of my life spent consisting of me running between cities if I couldn't stop once and a while to see my friends. "Right, may I see your hand Natasha?" Malik gestured opening his hand from me to place it there. He examined my hand about an eyelash away from his eyes.

"I believe it's alright," I pressed knowing how eerie it was in the Assassin Bureau. Malik placed my hand back at my side saying nothing but watched me still. My eyes darted down not wanting to make eye contact with him.

He began to lean, "You smell of cherry blossoms," his voice whisked by the skin on my neck. _Dalal must have found it..._

"I-I," I stammered unable to press my head further into the pillows as Malik continue to lean ever too closely until there came a hefty thud on the cold stone. We both froze and the chimes rang at someone's arrival. Altair had dove in standing there. Malik hissed getting up with alacrity grumbling back to his study. Gradually Altair's silhouette crept along the white stone wall opposite to where I rested. "How goes your search for Talal?" I turned on my side up with one elbow looking at Altair. The scar on his lip twitched as if irked by my presence. His back against the wall and the fading light elongated his shadow. His white robes tailed with a splotches of blood like a soft sprinkle of frosting. His lower lip moved as his tone was like being raked across the back with rusty nails.

"I know that Talal is located in the north sector of the city. He houses his slaves in a warehouse there as well," his words stretched long and slow, as if his language was twisted like taffy. Perhaps the "great" Altair was tired from his searches.

"They should let me help me in your search for Talal by the next sunrise. The investigation needs more information than that to be complete." Altair replayed that same expression cryptic as hieroglyphics themselves he only cleared his throat. He resided to his side of the room closer to the fountain and retired to bed. I altered on my back wide awake staring at my missing ring finger that belonged to my left hand. For a while it was a foreign concept not having my whole finger there but I slumped my hand back down sighing as my sleeping pattern was shifting. I moved to my side staring at a blank wall. My cheek squished up along the pillow my eyes fluttered as I tried to sleep again.

Altair mumbled.

I jerked my head over my shoulder to see what was going on. Altair slept on his back hands on top of each other on his stomach. His chest rose and fell with the flap of his beaked hood flying up and down. I chuckled trying to transpose myself sophisticated and strong as the meaning of my name. But who couldn't crack up at the delightful rare sight my eyes collected? Did Altair even snore in his sleep? My fingers found themselves curling around the corner of a small pillow. _Hmm..._ I began, _tempting..._ I let out a cute chortle which stirred serious Altair from sleep. He shot up looking around as I pretended to be sleeping alright.

I moaned in my "sleep".

Altair stared at my sleeping body. I jumbled random noises together as if I was having a conversation.

"Dalal...Malik..." I purposefully pronounced more clearly. Altair supported himself with his elbow now on his side.

"Wha...? Don't leave me here," I said some more random syllables hoping it was more convincing. Altair coughed but still listening. I moaned some more flopping my left hand by the side of my face and rotating my head to the side. "Sorry..." I started again, "I threw Altair... in... the... water," I dragged. "How was... I supposed... to know he couldn't... swim," I didn't know what exactly I was saying but Altair scoffed.

"Sarraf you little Initiate," Altair whispered to himself... or at least he thought he was. I had only begun to realize: _Why the hell didn't I start teasing him sooner?_

*Don't we all want to mess with Altair's brain every so often? :D I love you all and Thank You for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	13. I Deem it Necessary

*Here you go an extra long chapter for all you pretty souls out there :D I'm glad to say I have more ideas coming so stay tuned...*

Chapter Thirteen

I sat against the stone wall staring at Altair as he stared at me from the opposite end. My hands on my knees and one of Altair's elbow on his knee; his other leg was stretched straight forward. He sat there free to observe me under his hood all a while masking his own emotions.

"I'm listening," I moistened my lips but Altair remained as he always had been for months- stubborn.

"Are you waiting?" Altair asked. I tilted my head back raising an eyebrow. The water from the fountain trickled through the silence.

"Naturally I believe that I am," I replied moving my hands to my lap. The air smelled of a minty after taste. Perhaps of Malik's ground herbs in the other room. Altair's lips parted into a snobbish, content smirk. Not particularly the look I favored compared to when he was "reborn" back at Masyaf.

"I knew it," he snorted haughtily.

"Absurd," I said defensively narrowing my eyes. "How could Al Mualim possibly think that I alone could help you if all you give me is this attitude?" Altair lifted his head up high with intensive yellow eyes glinting in the dark. I shrank back shamefully admitting I was intimidated on how the few accounts, he would look at me like that.

"You know..." he trailed slanted forward now, "there was nothing I could do about Kadar's death."

"You could have followed the three tenets of our Creed," I mumbled distastefully. Altair got up and began to gear up on his weapons. "What are you doing?" I asked alerted getting to my feet as well. Altair said nothing but strapped his sword and stashed his knives in his belt. "Aren't you going to tell me more about what happened at the temple and Kadar's death?" Apparently not as Altair unsheathed and sheathed his hidden blade quite relaxed. "I'm waiting seriously, I want to know," I reached and placed my hand on his shoulder. First mistake. He rotated around his upper body coated in shadows as if death was on his shoulders, and trouble followed not far behind.

"Is that so?" Altair hissed.

"I-I want to hear what you have to say," I stated but not too confidently.

"And why is that?" he leaned in much too close for my comfort tightening the bracer of his hidden blade. _You just have to be so cryptic,_ my brain rattled, _but why do I abide anyway?_ "Are you coming along or not Sarraf?" Altair jumped onto the rooftops of the Assassin Bureau then turned around watching me.

"And where exactly is your destination at this hour?" I pinched looking up shocked.

"I do not need to tell you where I'm heading, only need be if you will follow," Altair reposed. I scoffed my lower lip twitching. But I knew, how could I refuse anyhow?

"Give me a moment," I turned around and dressed myself in my assassin robes. I attached my hidden blade to my left arm not even bothering to retract the blade yet. When I turned back around Altair was not waiting I assumed the worst. I cursed under my breath as I climbed up onto the rooftop. My head only poking out when I saw Altair sitting at the edge of the building. He got up using one hand then peer over his shoulder. Our robes illuminated bright and ghostly at night. "What exactly are you arranging?" I brushed up my hands from the gritty dirt gathered on the rooftops.

"You are just to follow," Altair ordered hotly and scaled over rooftops and for some strange reason he was correct: I did follow.

* * *

"You should get down from here!" a rooftop archer hollered at us taking aim with his bow. The arrow had such poor accuracy that I laughed. Not even with much experience with a bow I knew I could do better. Another arrow soared past my shoulder as Altair scaled up the next building I did as well. Once at a safe distance I let my hands fall on my knees panting.

"What in the hell was that for?" I looked up in bewilderment as Altair was smiling for once.

"Warm up," he simply placed it.

"It's a bit reckless for assassins to do such a thing." I put my hands behind my head still in awe on how he had endless stamina. We had been running and teasing the guards all night and I wanted to get some rest now but dawn was cracking. "Malik and Dalal, what if they realize we're gone," I stressed.

"Admit it," Altair sat down on a box, "My way's more fun," he breathed.

"No, you're way is filled with arrogance. That's why I'm going to change that," I flexed my fingers as they felt a little cramped.

"Is that all that you think I am?" Altair looked up at me with one eye peeking out from under his hood. _Perhaps he's seen his errors,_ I thought gloriously. "I have skills more adept than Master Assassins at age twenty-five, I am the next gifted prodigy for the Creed," his nose high in the air now.

"Spoke too soon," I said to my dismay drooping my shoulders.

"You didn't speak at all," Altair gave me a suspicious look. I only nodded my head just going along with it, as my thoughts were the only thing safe from anybody. I walked up to Altair and he glanced up at me then looked down.

"What happened now down at the temple," I crouched down trying to look under his hood for amber yellow eyes. He rose onto his feet and now he towered over me. I stood slowly not taking my sight off of him for he might run like he always did. "I'm waiting," I added softly studying his stubble and the long scar on his lips.

"You always will," with that Altair pulled my beaked hood down forcefully obscuring my vision for just enough time to scamper away. I pulled my hood back to the proper place I had it and chased after him. I retracted my hidden blade at last meeting the first flesh of my victim while chasing down Altair. I pounced on the rooftop guard from behind deliberately sheathed my blade out of his throat. Altair was only one building apart from me and with these months of running after him like a babysitter, it proved to be less of a challenge to handle each time. I saw Altair drop down from the rooftops on the awakening streets of Jerusalem. When I jumped down I didn't have time to react fast enough for a Templar and his white horse nearly crashed into me. He cursed madly at the sight of me. I felt a hand clutch my robes from behind and haul be back into the gloom of an alley.

"_Attention!_" The French Templar spat. Clearly if I hadn't been pulled into the shadows he would have recognized me as an Assassin. Whoever grabbed me flung me into the wall painstakingly. Perhaps it was a thug who needed a good beating from me. I whipped out my hidden blade but it was Altair who deflected my attack with his own hidden blade.

"What the hell were you thinking Sarraf?" grinding his teeth chocking me with the collar of my robe.

"I didn't see him coming," I used my right hand clutching onto his wrist wanting him to stop. With my other hand it slyly slid around his side as my last measures were to steal a dagger or throwing knife from his belt. I felt a fine handle and my fingers were engrossed on it about ready to slash him with it if he hadn't let me go. He released my collar which had many wrinkles in it now from grasping too tightly. He slapped a hand over my hand preventing me to take one of his daggers. He let out a low growl from his throat.

"Think it wise to pickpocket a pickpocket expert?" he snapped.

"I'll take my leave now," I pushed myself out from under him and strolled into the daylight of Jerusalem. Lines of decrepit men hauling heavy crates behind the Templar flooded the main street. Even the sales market people stood outside their stand to get a good view. "It must be the weapons Robert wanted delivered to Jerusalem," I muttered. Altair shoved past me without warning then pushed a man out of the way carrying a crate.

"He will help us! Talal is great and helps the poor!" a man preached. I too turned gently pushing the people out of my way to hear myself of such blatant news. "He, who helps us is that of Talal! He keeps you safe taking out all threats within Jerusalem! You should all be grateful towards this man! Talal locks the people away so that Jerusalem and her people never have to be pestered by such ungodly crimes!" the man threw up his hands and his dirty gray robes fluttered. I wondered how much you would have to pay a man to say these kinds of lies. At Altair's side the man walked down the steps of the front building and down the street. Altair proceeded forward.

"What exactly are you doing?" I trailed behind Altair as he readied his fists.

"Watch and learn," at the side of the building Altair punched the man in the back of the head. People turned and shared gasps but there were no guards around to stop the fight from going down. The man swung a punch and Altair deflected it then Altair returned the favor and punched him in the jaw. Taken aback by such approach I made sure he didn't run or any thugs wanting to join the fight.

"I yield! I yield!" the man crumbled to his knees. I got behind him and placed firm hands on his shoulders to make sure he'd stay on his knees. "What is that you want from me?" he prayed to Altair.

"What do you know of Talal and his archers?" Altair spewed stone-like.

"I-I..." the man looked down into the dirt but I pinched his shoulders and he yelped. "I-I know that Talal and his men clear the streets of Jerusalem for people who have not done any real crimes!"

"What kind of people?" Altair questioned as he cracked his knuckles.

The man swallowed, "I-I know he collects women and children and men who are drunk or alone on the streets. Sells them for profit too," he lifted his hands clinging to Altair's robes pitifully.

"This does not help me, which means it does not help you," he murmured and the man's eyes widened.

"Wait- wait! I k-know that Talal's archers are quite loyal to him! They would give their lives to make sure Talal escapes," the man squeezed something slightly useful.

"So Talal flees instead of staying for a fight?" Altair and I both looked at each other then back down to the man.

"Yes that is all that I know!" the man grazed up at me looking hopeful that a woman would set him free.

"Then we are done here," Altair cut in.

"You will let me go then?" The man sighed relieved.

"I'll let you go, so you can repent to your God for the sins you spread," Altair lifted the man to his feet before he could scream and stabbed the man in the gut with his blade. I held the man so he could not run cupping his mouth to muffle all the unwanted attention. The body slid between us to the ground and we blinked up at each other in unison.

"Assassins!" I tore my sight from Altair as the guard warned other guards nearby. We took off scaling the rooftops on the side of the building but I felt a rock hit my ankle.

"Stupid guards," I mumbled reaching the top of the roof. Altair offered a hand and hoisted me over but there were archers all over. "What are we going to do?" I looked over and the city guards were finding a way to climb up to the rooftops.

"Just don't slacken your pace," Altair bolted past the archers throwing knives like a maniac.

"Why do you make me do this?" I rolled my eyes killing any guards that Altair missed with my hidden blade. An arrow shot right over my shoulder missing me by a hair. The archers had great accuracy nearly getting me at the heels. I didn't really have the time to sling my bow around and load it. I never had the deadly aim as these men either. It would take time to actually kill one of them and by then they probably would have been able to draw three arrows while I shot one. "Don't you have anymore throwing knives on you Altair?" I noticed that he had stopped throwing knives but vaulted over gaps and boxes.

"Al Mualim didn't give me anymore knives!" he yelled back at me. I jumped over the large gap as we were not far from the Assassin Bureau.

"We can't go in the Bureau! It'll compromise the Brotherhood!" Altair locked the gate to make sure none of the guards would get inside.

"Go that way and kill the archers then!" Altair faced me his arm pointing in the direction he wanted me to go. But out in the open wasn't our best strategic move.

"Altair!" I screamed seeing an arrow hit him in the shoulder lodging itself deep. Altair winced blasting out profane words trying to break the arrow off his shoulder. "Don't mess with it!" I slapped his hand away and dragged him behind a box to avoid more of the oncoming arrows. "Stay there!" I eyed him.

"Like I have much of a choice now," he gritted his teeth. An archer rained down over the box and pounced onto me. My body slammed down on the hard surface as I let out a gasp. I had no idea archers normally did this as I unsheathed my hidden blade and jabbed it into his neck. His body went limp and I pushed him off of me completely grossed out. I brought out my crossbow and loaded it with one arrow. I tried to ignore Altair who was watching my every move. Shakily I aimed the bow and shot one guard in the stomach. _Not bad,_ I thought reloading it and crawling next to Altair. I peeked my head over the box to get a view but quickly ducked as an arrow flew by. I went through my check list and pulled the trigger of the bow hearing the click of the arrow shoot. I took cover and reloaded my arrow by Altair's side with one fluid motion of pulling an arrow from my back to the crossbow. This was my time to show off that I could do fine without Altair always there. I seemed to have gotten his attention quite well shooting the crossbow with the last archer running I had pelted him in the back.

"I'll unlock the gate now," I left my crossbow on the ground and ran over to lift the wooden gate open. Dalal ran through the doorway and saw me.

"We heard screaming and shouting. What exactly happened?" She fired at questions I didn't feel like answering right now.

"Everything's fine now, but not for Altair," I said grimly.

"Is he dead Natasha?" she stared at me but I only turned around to help Altair. "He's dead?" she shouted in disbelief. I jogged up to Altair who was getting himself up. He had been shot in the right side of his shoulder which wasn't good. That was his fighting armed side and I knew it would be a while before it would fully recover.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I placed his arm over my shoulder but he denied such help.

"I'll be fine Sarraf," he stood up then pried the arrow out from his shoulder only cursing.

"Don't do that!" I covered my mouth in horror but he only threw the bloodied arrow to the side. I ran and picked up my crossbow with only two more arrows to spare in the back of my pouch. Altair descended into the Bureau and I dropped in after him.

"I'm glad you're both okay," Dalal squealed running up to me. But I felt fatigue's affect strangle me as I dropped to my knees. "Malik!" Dalal screamed and Malik came running with bloodied rags in his hand.

"Natasha!" Malik exclaimed coming to my side.

"I-I'm alright, take care of Altair. I'm just tired," I answered rubbing my temples. I bounced up to my knees acting that I was still fine but I had major headaches. I walked into Malik's study where Altair had rags to soak up the blood through his assassin robes. I couldn't bare to look at him knowing that in some way, shape and form it was my fault. "You need to lay down," I urged guiding him back out of Malik's study. Malik backed out of the doorway as I guided Altair to the fountain. Dalal and Malik both looked at me with looks of discomfort as Altair sat down by the fountain.

"We'll be going then..." Dalal pushed Malik who was unwilling to leave back in his study.

"I do not trust him with her like that," Malik muttered in his study. I turned my attention to Altair looking at his wound. The bad part was there wasn't an exit wound anywhere. The problem with that being is that a piece of the arrow could still be lodged somewhere in there. I took off his strap around his chest to look at his wound. But I couldn't get a good look unless he took of his assassin robes...

"Do you feel something in your shoulder?" I asked applying pressure around his wound to feel anything moving. He stared at me for the longest of times before answering.

"It doesn't hurt," he simply stated.

"But when you pulled the arrow out, all of it was intact?" I wasn't well trained in healing but I knew the basics of battle wounds.

"I believe so," he measly said. I shook my head at his incompetence with wounds like this. It wasn't going to help me heal him or get the assassination with Talal done any time sooner.

"I'll be back," I got to my feet and marched into Malik's study. In the doorway though Dalal was eavesdropping and Malik unaware of my entrance was peeking over his desk. He scrambled back reading leafing through the pages madly as if he could care less. _Nosy they are,_ I thought to myself. "Do you have any herbs or medicines to help with wounds?" I both looked at them. Their stares were like little children, Malik's was more revengeful.

"Here," he took a small bottle out from under his desk and another big jug out as well. "Let Dalal dab this on his wounds and make him drink this."

"I can do it just fine," I took both bottles sniffing the jug realizing it was alcohol. "You drink?" I was appalled at Malik. He shook his head then laughed.

"No, but it helps ease the pain of foolish assassins. Don't think about drinking it as well," he pointed an accusing finger at me. I frowned.

"I'm good but also... we have gathered enough information on Talal," setting the bottles down.

"I can't give you the leave to go if that's what you mean," he replied shooing me off like a busy scribe that he was.

"No not now, but I mean later. I just want you to hear what I have," I said lightly.

"Be out with it then," he said curtly not looking up from his books.

"We know that Talal is located north from here. He hides his slaves in a warehouse taking men, women and children. He has archers that will die for him to make sure he escapes, so he runs away and never fights unless he has groups of men to fight for him. Are you satisfied with our information?" Malik shook his head discouraged for whatever reason. Perhaps it wasn't as detailed as he would have liked it to be.

"No, but it will have to do," Malik reached from under his desk and withdrew a feather. "Don't think about going with him still injured like that," he grumbled.

"Wouldn't deem it necessary," I picked up the bottles again about to walk out.

"Natasha..." he called after me.

"Hmm?" I paused in the doorway.

"Never mind," he sighed. I wanted to check to see if Malik was alright but I knew I probably shouldn't look back. I nearly dropped the bottles returning back into the other room. My cheeks were red but I closed my eyes, breathed and pretend that it didn't phase me seeing a man half naked. I mean... it's not like I haven't seen it before... I rung out the  
rags in the fountain that were drenched in blood. I grimaced with my hands being dyed red. With clean water and taking the small bottle Malik had given me, I dipped a corner of the rag with it.

"Forgive me if it hurts," I said remorsefully biting my tongue on the inside. Altair didn't say anything in response as I dabbed the rag on his wound. I pour the rest without trying to talk to him until the bottle was empty. Again I cleaned up around the wound of his almond skin. "Drink this," I instructed handing him the jug of alcohol. He took it without a thought and took a huge gulp. I retreated back after putting a clean bandage on his shoulder. I slunk back to my corner of the room by then the sun was down. He said no apologies or mocked me in anyway, but yet somehow as I rested my head down, it was gratifying enough.

* * *

I had waited for everyone to go to bed before I redone my hair into a braid. Cautiously I buckled the side of my boots and threw on my assassin robes. I made sure that I had Malik's feather with me and Dalal's platinum swords strapped securely at my sides. I took a painful glance at Altair. He had never slept so soundlessly. I made my way into Malik's study to find it deserted. _Where do Dalal and Malik sleep together?_ But I quickly dismissed the thought. That wasn't the point anyhow of what I was about to do. _Yes Malik, the thought of bringing Altair along in his state now is illogical. I promised I wouldn't do just that. But there was nothing mentioning I could go on it alone. _Before I could change my mind I climbed up the wall, out of the Assassin Bureau in the lively dead of night to redeem myself from this guilt that was eating me alive.

*What do you think Altair would do if he found out about this? Or Malik? Dalal? What kind of trouble is Natasha really setting herself up for? As always, Thank You for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	14. The Angel of Many Things

*If you are unaware then here's my alert again: ALL chapters will be updated, nothing too drastic, but enough to make them better ^-^ Chapter releases will be unknown and random ._. for I have much going on and it conflicts with time that I have.*

Chapter Fourteen

I had slid my way past the archers protecting the entrance to Talal's sector in Jerusalem with no problem with shadow's gloom riding on my back. I pulled up my hood and tucked my hair neatly as I walked around the deserted streets to find Talal's entrance. I stopped hearing whispers in a darkened exposed doorway. My feet inched me towards the noise that sounded like mutters of many people. The moonlight glinted off the tan walls as I felt a hot breeze disturb the dust at my boots. The voices beckoned me in to what I did not know, but you see this was the fun of it all. I must have triggered something because the moment I stepped in, a stone wall sprung up from the ground and concealed me in the unknown. The old warehouse was so poorly lit I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. It creaked inside and metal bars, contained with moans altered the silence to just being disturbing.

"Help me..." a dehydrated man called from the right side of where I was standing. I couldn't reach him because I was shaking myself not even in a cage. I took one step forward and my boots clinked on to metal, even though I was blind itself, I looked down as a reaction.

"Somebody give me water..." A hand shot up from the floor grasping onto my leg and I shrieked. I fell back with my elbows knocking over some crates and collided with another small metal cage. The slaves began to groan and moan as I eventually succeeded chucking utter stealth out my possibilities. Another door slid open creating just a crevasse of moonlight to light my way. I felt my way around the room to the sliver of light that lead me into another room. It wasn't as dark as the last room but I heard the feet scuttling above me like rats.

"So you finally came Altair," a man's laughter broke the stillness.

"You did not call me here, I came on my own," I pulled out one sword growling in a low voice in my best attempts to sound like a man. Evidently is was passing for Talal or he was just an idiot.

Talal laughed, "Did you have to raise a blade against one of my men? The doors were open for a reason Altair," he paused for a response; some noise but nothing was shared. Talal chuckled, "I have one favor for you," just then a shudder happened and a window from the ceiling filtered in dewy moonlight. "Step into the light Altair," I only saw a faint outline moving in the darkness above me. I did what he wanted me to do regretting every bit. Five of his men dressed in blue and yellow stripped uniforms poured down from the top. They made a circle as I unsheathed my other sword in hand. Talal stepped forward into the light arms open safe at the top for a view.

"Come down here and fight for honor," I lifted my swords to Talal but he just laughed like a coward.

"Must blood be spilled assassin?" he waved off my challenge, "then blood will be spilled, kill him," with the order his men began to circle me from all around. I waited to see who would make the first move. The one behind me stepped forward trying to slash me but I countered it with one blade whipping around as his blade and mine crossed. He used two hands and I used only one to hold the blade steady. With the other blade I countered more attacks coming at me. I kicked one man in between the legs and hacked at his shoulder ripping my blade out. Blood started to fly decorating the gray lifeless floor. Immediately I glared at Talal as he crossed his arms getting rather worried already. I felt a foot knock me down painfully onto my knee caps. I spun around to block an incoming blow with my swords. One man forced my head to the ground causing me to land on my back. I coughed up the flying dust hardly able to see the four men until one slammed his knee into my stomach. I opened my palms dropping the sword in my left hand and the hidden blade struck him in the thigh. With my right hand I swung my sword at the side. The blade went in snuggling between the gap of two ribs. He fell on top of me dying as I wiggled the deeply embedded blade out from his side. As I pulled I felt his ribs cracking as I jiggled my sword out from side to side.

"Come down and fight me," I said to Talal who had been quite observant over the last few minutes. I still had three more men to kill to get to Talal and even then he would probably run before I killed the last of his men. The remainder of Talal's men stretched out from the shadows of their homes snatching my wrist and ankles. They dragged me along the dirt into the moonlight so my true face could be advertised. There were mutters along Talal's archers as I did not resemble a man at all. Talal ordered one of his men to bring forth a cage. I was tossed into a child's cage centered in the room. "Afraid that I'll bite?" I barked at Talal who still was on the second floor looking over. He snapped his fingers and a hand wrenched my hood back. Talal stretched his neck as if he couldn't believe who he thought was standing in Altair's place.

"She'll make a fine price sir," one of Talal's archers poked me at the side removing the cowl from the lower half of his face. Talal stroked his chin contemplating for a crease between his eyebrows appeared.

"Poor child," he smiled, "I can save you," he said coming down and inspected me like a wild animal. He circled around the cage tugging back on my hair tie with my hair unfolding by itself out of the braid. "What is a woman doing under these odds?" he made it back around to the front of the cage. I spat at his shoes and he clicked his tongue in shame. "I can save you," he insisted.

"No," I slammed the bars of the cage hard, "You kidnap people for profit and sell them for trade bastard!" His men snickered and sneered at my sharp tongue.

"I'm surprised a woman knows such words. Do you even know what they mean?" he asked coolly.

"I'm not uneducated, for didn't I wield blades like a man you know to fear?" Talal stumbled in response but only laughed some more to ease this dis-ease.

"I know no woman who speaks so freely and sinfully," he paced with his hands behind his back.

"Because you sold all of them," I growled.

"I am saving these people!" Talal howled lashing out his hands smacking them against the bars of my cage. "I am not kidnapping people but rescuing the beggars, people who have sustained famine for far too long. I send them away to help them reach a better place than Jerusalem! You merely do not know with what you meddle assassin!"

"Then let the angel of death commence, on collecting the souls that need to repent," I rattled the bars in fury. Talal did not laugh but his men did. He let the men shake the cage from side to side, rocking it back and forth as if I was a flag. The cage was so tiny my sides ended up bruised every time I slammed myself; the side of my head would hit the metal as well. Each time a man would tip the cage left and right they plucked a weapon out through the bars. In the end I was left weaponless with a pounding headache and the feel about to throw up.

"We must get going," Talal instructed calling his men. They instantly stopped what they were doing like dogs and a dinner bell. They flung the cage back with a clank as I felt the shock run through my back. I winced and coughed as the dust flew up and the moonlight blinded me with the claustrophobic feel of being imprisoned within bars. My headache was at its prime and what I saw were flashes of red blinking and white numbers dancing across my vision. A hidden hatch opened exploding the dank, cold, dark, musty room with color of another day. One of Talal's archers were fished out thrashing and kicking but I saw his legs go limp and the body thudded to the ground. Talal shifted his feet knees bent about to sprint but assuming that was his exit plan he had nowhere else to go. "Who is there?" he jumped down standing in the only other spot in the room that had light. His men were being picked off one by one being carried into the shadows then slumped over dead in the light. "What have you done?" Talal knelt next to me shaking the bars. My eyes were only slits as I stared at the pig's sweaty face.

"Beg forgiveness from your god," a menacing gnarl warned as if sewn through air. I couldn't even find which direction the voice was coming in. Talal stumbled to his feet looking left, right, up and down panicking. He pulled out his bow strapped to his back and strung an arrow aiming it at me.

"I'll kill her," Talal bluffed, "Show yourself," his eyes were bulging with sweat forming on his temples. His sleek, pulled back black hair starting sticking at end as he smelled the bodies of decay. All his men were dead but not a sound was produced, not a figure that gave itself away, not a tingling sense of hope that would later form into a smile. As if a hallucination or fabrication of fear there was nothing there or so it seemed. "Your loss," Talal pulled back on the bow until his three fingers were all the way to his cheek. I shrank in the cramped cage ready for the sting that was worse than burning my nerves off at the end of my ring finger. "Ah!" I blinked to see Talal being impaled straight through the chest that the blade of the sword extended out like a third arm. Talal's body slid off the end of the blade to his demise as he crashed to the dirt floor, blood oozing and bubbling out of his mouth like sea foam. I closed my eyes petrified laying on my back when the angel of death loomed over the cage and unlocked the cage with a click_**.**_ The rusty hinges wailed open then a calloused hand ensnared my wrist yanking my whole body out of the cage. My chest slammed into a beating heart and arms twisted around me, with my head thrown over someone's shoulder. I peeled back my eyelids not knowing what to expect now other than the fact the gears in my head were dysfunctional at this point.

"Altair?" I gasped at his clutch that squeezed the air out of my lungs like juicing a fruit. I inhaled the scents of rain primarily, sweat, and blood stained by his blades. His robes were lightly powdered with rain not so much sweat. "Altair!" my voice was feeble as I began to consider he was strangling me at the waist. My head felt numb as I fought to get out of Altair's grasp shuffling my feet out from under him. But nothing I imagined subdued his anxiety for he couldn't bring up any sounds. I stood there limp with my legs and arms bruised all around and he was easily giving me more. A ghastly flashback of the night in blood made me tremble. It was by Altair's touch I convulsed desperately trying to detach myself from his robes. I felt his grip slacken and I didn't even realize how much I used Altair as support, for I collapsed to the ground coughing. I breathed in such foul air but to my lungs, it was sweet. Altair cranked his injured shoulder with the feather in his right hand. I patted down my sides for my pouch and found that he had taken it right out from under me. I was compelled to see him down on one knee to respectfully close the eyelids of Talal.

There wasn't a need for words for I conveyed his intentions and followed a respectful distance from him. He opened the hatch with my eyes being greeted by the hostile heat. I took my steady pace treading over the rooftops because the streets were not safe enough. All the guards were alerted somehow of Talal's death, their brains ingrained the image of what an assassin looked like this time. The surface of every rooftop was slick coated in morning rainfall. We reached the Bureau and dropped down into the resting room. Dalal did not greet me when I walked through the doorway. Malik's critical gaze sticking to me like blood clogging. There is no need to express what I feel as I twiddled with my thumbs and forefingers seeing how marvelous the dirt patterns really were. Altair nudged passed me presenting the feather to Malik written in Talal's blood.

"It is done," Altair rested the feather on Malik's desk.

"Yes I know," he cherished sarcastically, "And the whole town knows!"

"I did what was need to be done and so it is," Altair bitterly drummed his fingers on the desk. Malik resembled a man who was going to slap the scar right off of him.

"You truly have accomplished nothing! Al Mualim's tender kindness for his favorite student shall prevail to Hell!" Malik's sharp tongue slashed the assassin a new scar. But not one that anyone who wasn't here could see. Altair contained his fury, lower lip parted like a snarl. "Ask how the town knows? One of Talal's men got away and rid the city of peace! Or at least the _lies_," the Bureau leader jabbed his forefinger in the assassin's face very temptingly to test him again.

"If you must know," Altair raised with a notion about me, "I conclude that on the account, I saved other lives than slaves today," Altair gave me a cruel side glance to me. My neck failed to give me support with my head shot down in the ground again.

"You mean the people of Jerusalem? _Sure, _you rid them of their peace but save them for their safety," Malik punched the table. "Be off with it back to Masyaf. I am done here," he returned to his books and ink stained fingers briskly leafed through the pages of old volumes. Altair grumbled out all the way to the exit. I asked of Malik forgiveness through stares about my desertion, but his expression was blank. I hoped for Dalal but her look was too. We hugged and I was off into the resting room while Altair had packed the last of his new throwing knives in his belt. Though my eyes could not tear from the fact he always had two more daggers in his belt. They weren't short blades from what I could tell but not small enough to be well wielded throwing knives. The handles were those of smooth crafted silver at this angle.

"Does Malik hate me even more now?" I pictured his benevolence towards me next I would see him in Jerusalem to fill out another assassination. My lips went cold. Altair did not respond so perhaps he was waiting for gratification. "Thank you," it was expressed vaguely and almost nonexistent to begin with.

"He never has the cruelty only the passion," Altair scratched the growing stubble of his neck. I resided to the thrown pillows of my rug neatly placing them for when I would return. _**Clunk. **_I felt under one of the pillows to find the glass bottle of my cherry blossom perfume hiding from me. I checked seeing that Altair had climbed out of the rooftops like an average day I would have with him, to store the bottle in my pouch. Coldly conceded, contemptuous assassin he was but the lines of dialogue I had with him before only frazzled me. Maybe he wasn't _just_ all these things that I describe him to be. Yes, I forgot the detail that he had much internal conflict within himself.

*Forgiveness on some cheesy stuff but how do you like the progression so far? : D I want a hug from an assassin now T-T but you guys are enough! Love you all for reading my story this long in my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	15. A Clay Cup

*Hurray! This chapter has been modified/ updated now... as I have no idea what the order of updating will be. I suppose whenever I get around to it. Sorry for any errors or weird formatting*

Chapter Fifteen

I bowed my head low in the presence of Al Mualim as we neared his open study. Movement was of that belonging to scholars dipping through the shelves of text, but no one else would quake. I focused on how mute my footsteps could be on the barren washed gray stone while Altair languidly scuffled his heavy boots to Al Mualim. The Master Assassin straightened from his work beginning the next set of interrogations in line.

"I trust that everything went as planned?" Al Mualim turned his palms upwards expressing curiosity. His black robes swung side to side loosely from the ankles whenever he would walk.

"The slave trader is dead." Altair came back with a parched mood to our Master's question proceeding with one step forward.

"Yes, war seems to be a dirty business," Al Mualim's eyes traveled to the closed in ceiling, pacing himself all over his study of work. "You both have saved countless lives in this way. In doing so you have succeeded in cutting the Crusaders and Saracens supply in troops." Delicately I pursed my lips into a frown knowing before hand that Talal seemed very resistant to the fact that he was enslaving these people.

"But Talal talked of saving these people, not enslaving them," my tongue itched, I couldn't let this pass without Al Mualim's awareness. Al Mualim's heels clicked together creating a stinging eye contact but I did not blink away this time. The pupil of his good eye was like a fresh coated quill dot on a piece of parchment, however the ink had bled out too far shaping and morphing into his muddy iris. The other eye clouded like his riddles.

"Yes," Altair exhaled slowly shoulders and upper body turning towards me as well. "He claimed that these people were not slaves at all," we hungrily waited for the Master's reply to this all like a washed out light and moths. His grimy nails clawed at a frosted frizzled, long beard in a sound of aspiration. His age a conundrum but knowing as godly for this era of time. The Master sighed feeling air fill with those flashing shock belonging to rainy, thundery storms.

"These are dark days..." he dragged out the noticeable, "do you know how you can tell if a man is mad?" Al Mualim presented to us another enigma than an answer we have been desiring.

"They are those who claw the air and slur consistently?" Altair thought literally.

"No," Al Mualim sharpened, "they speak as if nothing is wrong," he subsided to me as I listened but I did not quite follow with such words. As if placed strategically to tame the thoughts and questions that summoned to our brains rationally.

"I don't understand," Altair phrased in the simplicity in the trance of learning. I looked upon Al Mualim as well. Al Mualim expressed those emotions of that to be too vague to deceiver at the moment in time. But with these last assassinations I heard from these men were not indoctrinated to believe as such but they truly with held their thought for a good change. The temperature plummeted within the room at such tension.

"Few of the men would admit to their evil. Always rationalized, always explained."

"So he lies then?" Altair remained just as puzzled as I. For a moment Al Mualim's face contorted into something that was too gnarled to tell as one identifiable character at this moment. The silvery eyebrows burrowed, eyes sunken in the sockets, thin lips furrowed hands before his desk spreading the pieces of rolled parchment away.

"These men will do anything to make it so they feel right. They will turn to coin, bribery and if that fails intimidation and fear. When that does not work- herbs from distant lands that will cause a man to lose his senses. So strong it is of that they will become enslaved to it."

"Then you believe that these men have been drugged?" Altair flexed his fingers at his side

"That is a strange method of control," I muttered under my hood directed to Al Mualim.

"Yes," Al Mualim's good eye glazed over to me, "they have accused me of doing the same."

"But how?" Altair strained appalled his shoulders spiked.

"Perhaps filled with paradise," I took a brave step forward next to Altair eyes fixed on him. The assassin banners flapped with a ghostly breeze.

"Yes, they think it is a garden that overrides with pleasures and women," Al Mualim nodded staring out from the foggy glass window. I would clear my throat on such accusation. For there _was_ a garden filled with women but I had noted that Masyaf was not a place of pleasure. Nothing as in living in a city with mass murderers ever seemed much of a pleasure. All assassins anyway were prohibited from lovely tyrants as proven to be a disruption in an assassin's performance. Though technically nothing that applied that those methods were banned many assassins adopted the custom not to have a significant other. But some like the legendary assassin Umar did not. Back to the point at hand, if I had known that when I rode into Masyaf I would have turned around. But on the account that the Assassins had the same goal as I did, only did I try and stay and make my way into the Creed.

"Then they know no better to realize that, that is not true," Altair's bottom lip curled almost in a protective kind of manner for our Order.

"They believe it so that I have drugged you like Garnier and tempt you of the rewards to bid forth what you do." Al Mualim turned to the both of us again.

"But if they knew the truth," Altair directed to our Master, "that all we seek is peace, then what is wrong of that?" He swallowed hard to imagine what could the possible error be.

"We would lose our grip of fear on these men. Go," Al Mualim came abruptly, "it is time that you both continue your work. We will speak again when the next has fallen," Al Mualim opened a cage and grabbed another pigeon. Letting it go when he had tied the note to alert the next Assassin Bureau leader, he left us to collect another rank and weapon on the table. I was granted with more arrows and Altair was accompanied by another set of throwing knives and a deadlier sword for damage. I secretly was excited to know that I was now a rank three Assassin, that meant I was placed along being an apprentice now.

"Which city are we headed off to now," I asked after stashing my arrows. He looked at me with such intensity from his eyes.

"We'll ride to Damascus by morning. Don't be late," he turned around and walked off the stairs and out into the practice arena. I don't know why but it couldn't have been the breeze that made me shudder in such a way. I walked down the stairs casually into the main entrance hallway, casting out from the doorway I took notice of Altair in the practice arena. Perhaps he was right about the fact that my skills could not compare to the one of his. He easily dominated the apprentice set against him dodging and countering with fluid motions those set as a master. I looked away as he looked up dismissing myself from my spot to gain some rest.

I entered my bedchambers that I had never visited before. Nothing was special about it except the fact that I did not have to share with any of my brothers. A lonesome window shaped like a long oval cut in half, stared at me and its mellow skies. I walked up to it setting my leather bracers on a nightstand by my cot to behold the simplicity beauty had came in. Masyaf's slopes and valleys would make the ones in Jerusalem look parched and distasteful. Dotted with flowers here and there on the canvas of a lemon-lime hue. The metallic water far below was as still as glass untouched by impurity. From here I got a view of the garden and all the women dancing away and the crisp outlines of violet mountains like toast. I cleared my throat as I had stripped myself completely until I was left wearing my pants and wrinkled tunic. Rubbing my eyes I went into the private bathing room that I had found that the water had been recently filled for me. Lukewarm at most I did not complain because I was rather pleased to put myself into cooler water during the hottest season. I allowed my head to roll back against the rim of the tub and the water splashed out the sides a little as I did so. I raised my arms out of the water pouring some oil onto my hard hands messaging them in. I groaned letting my hands sink into the water with tiny splashes. My limbs were dying from all these assassinations occurring. I wanted to but didn't want to see as one hand skimmed the surface of my torso. Beneath the waters the red cross scar that had much feel of a rat's tail was tantalizing me. I breathed looking up at the empty ceiling closing my eyes until the water was to my neck. No matter how much I pleaded that this was over a scar would remain forever. I found myself to realize I was branded like any other Templar horse.

* * *

The sun broke over the mountains flooding through a window shining in on an empty cot. The sheets scrambled together in a bunch at the end of the bed and the pillow on the floor. I rapidly tucked in the last leather strap from the side of my boot. Hair already braided tightly away from my face I popped my hood up. I was aware that I was severely pressed for time as I sheathed my last sword while shuffling down the spiral stone stairs. I bumped into Abbas by the shoulder as he grunted in annoyance. I paid no attention to him as I continued on my way until I had landed in the main hallway of the fortress again. The scholars briefly glanced up then back down to see who caused such ruckus in the library. I bowed my head lips pursed walking in long strides out the door into the practice field. Very little assassins and fewer novices were out at this hour of day. I rushed out of the gates down the hill into the stirring village. I ceased to jog when I had arrived at the outside gates that bordered Masyaf and the rest of the world. Altair was already saddling and experimenting with the stirrups of his horse. This is just to clarify that I was using my observations tactics when I noted he had freshly shaved. Altair appeared to look years younger like a teenage boy again though the scar on his lips never looked any younger than the day he had earned it. He led his horse out the stables to me as I walked by grabbing the reins of any horse that needed little readjustments to the saddle. I gave him an inquisitive peek over my shoulder as his back was facing me. For some odd reason he did not saddle up and briskly canter away with his horse. He just stood there waiting for me at the horse's side. I whistled to my horse pulling him along out of the stables and mounted my horse. Altair must have heard me and got on to his horse as well. I patted the horse's behind to make the pace quicken for the trip at last. We rode off to Damascus to insure another man to fall.

* * *

My lips curled upward reliving the life in Damascus and its bustling activities. Nothing had changed last I visited and the people had seemed to forget that the assassination of Tamir happened. The sun, still beating down seemed to vanquish all the dark deeds that Tamir caused but yet a new darkness was growing. I chuckled and Altair grinned as a wild man ran past us as we were blending on a bench, while he scoured for his pick-pocketers. Once the man was away from the clearing I scooted myself closer to Altair's side stealing glimpses over his shoulder at the new founded documents.

"It's an order for a large shipment of wine," I said under my breath.

"A peculiar order of wine so it seems," his jaw hardened as he slowly stroked with one hand the returning stubble on his chin. "I do not know this brand of wine. I will ask of Rafiq's knowledge to assist me. But I wouldn't plan on consuming anything while we're there," he said boldly as he folded the paper into sections of three then stored it away in his robes.

"Quite a strong point to make," I said sternly getting up from the bench as Altair did. The hood shielded my eyes from the beams of sun as I looked up at him.

"Sarraf I don't have time for you to test me," he growled. _I think of when you will,_ I laughed mildly knowing that was much too saucy for my ideal conversation with him. I had always wondered in the back of my head why he called me by my family's name instead of my first name.

"Funny you say. We're both being tested right now whether or not we are worthy for the Creed," my smart mouth went running again. Altair frowned as he was going to say something in return but a man was screaming down the street.

"There they are! Those dirty thieves!" that bloody man had called the guards on us.

"Yalla!" Altair beckoned me to run away.

"What?" my feet fumbled to run because I had no idea what he wanted me to do.

He rolled his eyes, "I said: come on!" he dashed away as the guards neared with me tailing after him. Altair tackled the people in the crowds hovering by the market stands and I crashed through the market stands to avoid the crowd. Rolling on the stone back onto my feet at Altair's side and people beseeching our deaths never got dull. We rounded a corner so that we broke the line of sight. Now all was needed was a good hiding spot. I dove into a cart of hay before Altair could. Sharing a hiding spot was out of the question or at least out of my comfort zone. The guards and their clinking swords traveled by in waves as they were seeking faces out of the crowd. Not one thought it best to look in the pile of hay and as for Altair, I had no idea where he had hid except that it probably wasn't hard for him to find a spot. I refused the urges to scratch my cheek as irksome strands of hay were tickling up my nose and all over my face.

Once I thought it wise to uncover myself from hay I hopped out of the cart brushing the lingering hay off my shoulders and robes. I spied Altair coming around the other corner head low, fist clutching fist as he imitated a scholar. As he approached I discovered my vision criss-crossing each other and remembered seeing multiplies of Altair. Again with the flashes of light blue and white numbers finding their way into my vision obscured all that I could see. I felt myself fall forward but Altair caught me under my elbow as my knees hit the ground. My hands clammy and shaky with my eyes sore. Was I going to throw up? Well I didn't know with my one hand clawing at the red dirt almost finding myself spitting hot saliva; though I refrained from doing so. Altair crouched before me with a hand still glued to my elbow and my hand still braced onto his arm.

"What's going on Sarraf?" people were beginning to stare at the sight. This had been going on weekly or even everyday where I would get these headaches of a sort. There seemed to be some pressure inside my skull as I could not stop the ringing, flashes and numbers going across my sight. Getting these attacks became stronger, more prevalent throughout the trips. I had no clue what was going on with me.

"Let's... return... to the... Bureau," I heaved perhaps having a heat stroke as I fanned myself with my other hand. My head rolled forward and budded into Altair's chest. I knew my cheeks had gone a vibrant shade of scarlet like an allergic reaction. I jolt of pain shot up through my spine like lightening causing me to lose my balance with the rest of myself to collide with Altair. Will of an ox his feet were planted solid into the ground better than tree roots not teetering when I crashed into him. He put his other arm across my back silently.

"One, two, three," I felt his strength pull me off the ground back onto my feet. My forehead resting on his left shoulder as the symptoms lightened with time. I found it strange that my breathing was of a hyperventilating one as if I had ran a marathon. There was just a false sense of security as his touch inched away from me like shading with charcoal. I felt my image weakened and open as I rubbed my chest like I had some chest pain. Leaning away from him too, I had no idea of what came over me as I looked down into the red sand. I had to remember who I was: Natasha Sarraf, the last bloodline that carried the surname of Al Safi. I would deny such features of being that naïve nineteen year old young lady that I was, marking close of another annual anniversary of my family's slaughter. I hated to think about it but that was all that I was since. Perhaps I my intentions to join the Brotherhood were not to find grace and peace throughout the land and within myself. In the depths of my mind that clouded me was the fact that I could not sleep another night smoothly if Robert de Sable still breathed. His blood would soothe all that he ever took from families as of mine.

"This way," I instructed pushing past Altair down into the streets of Damascus. I released a much needed breath as I scaled the side of the building. I waited for Altair to get to the top then we both listlessly headed towards the Bureau. The mysterious wind chimes announced our arrival as we dropped down onto the stone floor. Altair always insisted with body language that he was to go first in the Bureau first. Not having the energy that I would have after a rest, I would calmly nod with my head, rolling back my eyes as I closed them sighing.

"Altair and Natasha how fairs your search for the merchant king?" Rafiq always perked cheekily to see our sweaty faces. I leaned against his wood counter with my elbows which didn't bother him at all. Rafiq always the delightful assassin well-rounded Bureau leader who would cherish my coming and grieve my farewells.

"We still have much to find Rafiq," I said gloomily yawning with my hand over my mouth. This place was so stuffy that I became grateful to sleep outside with the fountain to splash on my face from time to time during the night. It was always sweltering sands and a meager wind that were the foundation of crumbling but beautiful landscape of Damascus.

"Then this will do for today," Rafiq observed our fatigue facade. He dismissed us and Altair walked out the study into the other room no questions asked. Rafiq caught me by the ear before I could take my leave. "Natasha my dear," he whispered coaxing me with his index finger to come back to his desk. I tilted my head slightly to the side staring at him coming back. He urgently swiped a hand on my shoulder forcing me to lean over his desk while gazing out the doorway to see if Altair was close. His tart breath hit my nostrils. Slowly I attempted to look at where the man's dark eyes were traveling but he bobbed me on the head lightly so the focus was on him now. "You know how I said I was creating some sleeping remedy last we met?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head, "yes what of it?"

"I've got it right here," he pushed a small bottle if it was even to call that. A miniature one the size of my palms with a rough cork on the top. It was chilled for whatever ingredients were poured inside.

"Give that to Altair as a gift," he smiled scratching his black beard. I raised an eyebrow eying the faded blue bottle. Why was it that I had to be a messenger to give Altair things?

"_Pardon,"_ I said in French, "but a gift for whom exactly again?" I would not believe Rafiq's answer.

He snickered, "the next I see that man he'll be yet another twelve complete moons older. This is just an early gift to give, you might say." _Early gift_, I thought, _that means the day of his birth has not arrived yet._ A devious smile was born on my face. Many ideas started to fly at this information, so many things I could do to try and crack that big-headed assassin.

"Forgive me for asking but... when exactly is his birthday," I tapped one finger on the wood.

Rafiq laughed, "curious every woman seems to be for that man. Don't know how he keeps luring them in as such," Rafiq smiled.

"Not like that," I frowned, "I just wanted to know so I could give it to him on his actual day of birth," I defended curtly.

"Yes, yes of course oh," Rafiq was exasperated, "a touchy subject of Altair's personal life. He hardly would ever tell anyone about such details except to his friend Malik... but seems that their friendship of his is strained as of now. Oh let me think," he looked up at the ceiling. A part of me just thought that he was doing this to drag out the conversation more or inadvertently explain everything to me. "I believe it was the first moon of twelve he was born in of the eleventh," he looked puzzled at such a basic question that needed no time to over think it. _January eleventh..._ I gave myself a mental note pounding a fist into my forehead so I wouldn't forget.

"_Merci beacoup," _I waved.

"Wait!" he hissed; I froze, "tell me if their can be any improvements involved," his voice became laid back at that last information. I nodded to him out the doorway not paying attention that I ran into Altair again. My hands were at his chest as I expelled him away from my personal zone. Agreeing with me he took a step back staring but did not say anything like an apology that I wanted.

"Sarraf," he said slowly.

"Ibn- La'Ahad," I spiked no sarcastic tone any better. I averted around him to sit down and have a drink by the fountain. Legs tucked under and sitting on my heels I played with the water spewing out the tiny hole. Altair was standing in the middle of the room viewing me, thumbs parallel to his thighs. I looked as if a child bored on a rainy day, cheek to palm and sighed. "Would you like to come sit down then?" He reluctantly took a sudden but cold invitation and sat down by his mounds of messy pillows located near the fountain. Head down legs crossed and elbows on his knees he blankly sat there like a rock. How was _this_ supposed to be entertaining to talk to? Nothing corny or cheesy to say like: 'how is the weather?' because the answer would always be hot. I pulled back on my hood undoing the falling braid out spilling onto my shoulders and back. It had grown longer from the fullest part of my breasts to the midpoint of my back. "So why do you never use those two daggers there," I pointed at his belt admiring the silver handles. He looked at them then up at me.

"I use them," his voice hardened.

"Not from what I can see," I said.

"Yes, from the standpoint of which you cannot see," he had a sharp tongue too. Suddenly he got up then sat down on the opposite end of the fountain to hand me something. "Here," he presented me with a small clay cup. I flicked the water off my hands holding the clay cup. "So you don't have to use your hands," it wasn't as if he was ever compassionate more of the fact he seemed irritated I would use my hands like an uncivilized madman.

"Am I to say thank you?" I raised.

"I would imagine so," he blinked a fist over his mouth thinking. He had looks like that from time to time and the hood would shade over his eyes so you could not see the bright glint of amber. I quietly filled up my cup took a sip and refilled it to set it down on the edge of the fountain.

"What's so special about them," I returned to the subject I had started looking at the fine silver.

"What do you think of me?" he turned on me unexpectedly his facial expression still blank. I thought of the answer as if I would discover it in my lap. For a little time I said nothing because there was a lot to wonder about what Altair was to me. _Well he's cold, ruthless, egocentric and distant,_ I was heading off on a great start. _But now he starts to think about his actions and he's still bloody handsome. No do not say that,_ my squeezed my eyes shut then opened them gazing at Altair's lost expression.

"Well you're crude," I stated. He unfolded his fists back outstretched to his knees. "What were you expecting?" I questioned but couldn't help stare at his scar on that almond skin.

"Forget it," he ordered straightening his back and clearing his throat.

"I can't now," I smirked briefly looking at the bleached smooth walls. "Why won't you let me see your blades?" I lifted my cup taking another sip with a drop escaping the edge of my lip. I used my thumb and swiped my finger along the bottom of my lip to get rid of it.

"They're nothing special."

"On the contrary they are if you won't let someone so common as me see them," I said sourly pressing my tongue on the roof of my mouth.

"No," he debated indifferently.

"Come on I want to see them. Just once because you know I like to pry," I displayed a straight set of white teeth beaming bubbly bright.

"Afraid not," he eyed me as I dragged myself on my knees pulling me along with my arms and hands to come around the other side of the fountain. I cornered him against the shady corner holding out my hands like a beggar.

"Please? S'il vous plaÎt monsieur?" I reached for one of the blades on his belt.

"What? No!" he grabbed my wrist bending my hand back. I used my other hand but he did the same.

"Pourquoi?" I smiled at his confusion bouncing up and down ecstatically pushing myself closer to him. He held my wrist blowing me back out of the corner.

"Stop that!" he got up to his feet. I too landed on my feet walking up to him still hoping that I would have one of his daggers to look at.

"I'll pick-pocket you when you sleep then," I grinned as he hissed out air through clenched teeth.

"Hardly," as he repelled me but I kept insisting on seeing one of his daggers orbiting around him for amusement. "What is wrong with you Sarraf?" he rapidly drew out the silver daggers clinging them to his chest, wrist crossing each other. I saw a pretty reflection of red as he did so circling so fast.

"I would do this with my brother, ever once thought you would do games with yours?" I continued to circle. The straight line on his face benumbed every second I would tease with him. I stopped from getting dizzy to put my hands on his shoulders hauling him back to insure my voice would linger in his ears. "I bet you would play games," my fingers unfolded over the broad shoulders but grip still strong. He yanked his back forward and with his actions I was able to pounce on his back, my legs around his waist. He almost toppled over at the sudden expansion of extra weight. "They look fancy," I awed childishly on his back stretching my arms over his shoulders trying to pry his hands away from them.

"What has overpowered you Sarraf?" he punched miffed back straightened evening the weight out.

"Come on, come on, come on," I buzzed in his ear having a slippery hold on one of the handles. He drove me up against a wall like a bug.

"Revenge for a similar hardship a while back," he was rough and rowdy like any growing child. I felt the wind knocked out of me as he pressed his back side into the wall. I slid off his back landing on my behind dazed momentarily. "Now you'll stop," he turned to face me returning the daggers quickly in his belt so I could not see anymore. I sluggishly got onto all fours crawling to my bed as I went by him I dashed on my feet stealing one dagger from his belt.

"Ha!" I rang victorious as my eyes ate away the features of the blade. But nothing was a shock when I saw the long forgotten features. Dagger incrusted with rubies crafted of silver and my first name engraved on the blade. The blade that I would slip up my right hand. That opened the gateways of my past. "What the fu-" I began to turn but Altair threw me onto my mountain of pillows though as I fell I twisted myself around falling on my back. Altair pinned me down with his massive hands locking my fury at trying to slash him. "Where did you get this?" I cracked thrashing under him. He pressed his hips down into mine and I cursed in revulsion.

"Shh," was all that he would murmur as I felt my anger lighten. My muscles felt relaxed and my eyelids grew heavy. The slashing madly at the air with my rightful dagger fumbled until Altair could swipe it out from me; his hands rubbing my tight fist free. My body was responding to him as I opposed it mentally—oh!

"What did you do to me?" I no longer knew his strength as he etched away from me taking out the small blue bottle Rafiq had given me shaking it teasingly with two fingers. My eyes widened, "you fucking drugged me?" I yawned feeling my head flop down into the red pillows. Altair smiled to unsheathe the dagger back in his belt hovering an arm length above me as my body slowly commenced shutting down. That crooked smile was all that was coming into focus as for things far away would be a blur. He must have been utterly close if I could still see the lips so defined...

"You sounded sleepy," his voice echoed in my ear as my syllables slurred and contracted into weird mumbles of protest. A cool chortle was released in the back of his throat watching me try to fight the potion. My head rolled to the side as I blinked at the sight of Altair's arm by my head. Blinked once: _I'll kill you,_ head rolled to the front. Blinked twice: _I'll cut off your manhood,_ he ventured nearer placing his forehead with mine noses almost touching. Blinked three times: my last act of defiance I rolled my head off to the side breaking off the connection. _Hmm, the pillows are comfortable..._ my jaw loosened, Altair's breath was perfume to me. Then darkness would swallow me whole and I experience another involuntary night wash over me.

*Get too close for Altair's taste and he'll drug you XD Moral of the chapter Natasha! Hoped this was a step up from the last version and I am grateful for all those who stay with me in the story so far. Promises it'll get more action packed for all you adventures in the next chapter or the chapter after that definitely! Thank you for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	16. Altair's Distraction

*Hope you guys enjoy this chapter... or at least the next one will be even more interesting!*

Chapter Sixteen

_**Sleugh... sleugh...**_I groaned as a complaint arousing from my seduced slumber flopping my head side to side. The noise had stopped when my eyes flicked open and a yawn magnified my awake.

"Pu..." I pushed the nimble sigh out of my lips rolling my shoulders into the pillow fluffiness. A glare of night, a real night of indigo welcomed me as I propped myself up by my elbows looking around. The Bureau laid in utter stillness before me as I ruffled my coffee hair away from my face. I froze understanding that my hair wasn't in a braid like it always had been. _What had happen?_ I couldn't bring any recollections in the last couple of hours I think, after I had fallen asleep perhaps being so worn and battered by fatigue. In a shadow nestled in a corner of the fountain Altair was slumped over sharpening his blades back and forth. We made that strange eye contact and I deprived myself of the embarrassment by darting my eyes away. _**Sleugh... sleugh... sleugh...**_ he would continue perfecting the edges in rhythmic settings. I leaned over from my rug for a view in the doorway checking to see if Rafiq was still awake as well. But of course to my dismay he had already retired long ago. For the smoke of his candle and the blackened wick were cold; wax drippings hardened over the edge of his counter. "How long have you been awake?" I drew gently staring at the vine infested wall in front of me. Altair paused setting aside his blades on the ground with a resonant thunk.

"I do not sleep soundly," he was hollow and yet approached me cautiously but suggestive in some way.

"You hardly do," I commented with my legs stretched straight and my ankles crossed. Altair cracked his knuckles picking up his blades once more. "How long have I been asleep?" my eyes drifted over my shoulder waiting for Altair to answer me.

"You don't remember?"

"What happened?" I said slowly giving him a quizzical look over my shoulder. From his beaked hood came a tight impassive aspect of sheer nothingness imprinted on his face. Again he took his stance slouched forward, head crocked over the shoulders. It was with his legs bent effortlessly apart with the crimson sash falling in between his legs that he carried an airborne disease about him. Elbows at the knees thumb running the edge of the blade clearly not satisfied, he sliced blade against blade swaying his knees side to side somewhat in a prestigious manner.

"How much do you remember?" he wet his lips making the bottom lip glisten. My eyebrows scrunched together as I twisted my upper body around wondering myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged. With a clatter the blades were thrown aside as if pertaining no interest within his time. His shoulders rolled down relaxed as he sat back at a slanted angle upon the wall.

"How much do you remember?" he repeated lightly. I watched the stars through the lattice work of the woven wood ceiling gathering my thought process into one sentence was troubling.

"I remember," I began chewing my bottom lip, "that we're in Damascus right now searching for evidence about our target the merchant king..." I drew my breath. There was a conversation of Rafiq in there but alas he had told me not to mention it to Altair. Had he given me something? I pounded a fist into my forehead as a sign of despair for I could not conjure what it was he had handed me. "I then proceeded in here," my eyes were wondering now, "and I must have fallen asleep. That's all I remember," I finished staring at Altair trying to see if he would crack any signs of being human. Of course I had to subside with Altair remaining quiet as endeavor. The only connection between Altair and I was his long shadow that stretched across the floor overlapping with mine in the brim of twilight.

"I'll tell Rafiq then," if only I could have retained that he was referring to the side effects of the sleeping elixir.

"Tell Rafiq of what?" I didn't wait for him to answer, "about the merchant king already?" I twisted the rest of my body around sitting with my legs tucked under me now leaning forward with my hands on the pillows. He raised his chin ever so gradually, "Do you ever take off your hood?" I covered my mouth at such a question to be taken the wrong way.

"Yes," amber eyes were glowing at me. I cleared my throat brushing my hair to the side with my fingers avoiding that delusional facade of hardened deception. My upper body was actually being attracted by this man who could not contain a drop of emotion towards anyone other than being egocentric. His jaw clenched as he swallowed laggardly- nude lips at a twitch.

"Remind me of what we have gathered on the merchant king again?" I scratched the side of my head to draw to the conclusion he had acknowledged my pauses to stare at him.

He bent his head to the side, "You'll remember," he turned, "I'd much rather do something else productively..." I could feel my heart foil at sporadic beats at a whole new definition. _What was that supposed to suggest?_ "Hmph," he stood up, "I'll find what binds these men so closely that Al Mualim sent us to kill them," he walked towards and passed me entering Rafiq's abandoned study. My chest collapsed inward in much disappointment as of one harping on the strings of an instrument to find it toyed with by the pitch. I propelled myself off my pallet of pillows shadowing Altair into the next room. A candle was left lit but nearing the end of its given light. He was hunting one of the wooden shelves shoved up against the walls adjacent from the doorway for specific scrolls. He brought out an endless amounts of scrolls that could only be identified as old, older and ancient by the colors they summoned in the light. A thick parchment yellowing at the edges crinkled and cracked at being tossed onto Rafiq's desk so negligently.

"What will these help you with?" I walked over and picked a mint-ish green scroll on the top unraveling it gingerly. Altair came to a sudden halt turning his body around with scrolls up his armpit and mashed in his hands. "Forget that I asked," I transferred my eyes down on the text reading the penmanship of Rafiq. I couldn't resist as I thoroughly enjoyed the texture of the scroll. It reminded me of running my fingers along the bottom of a leaf; just imagining the many veins it had.

"I already have," he threw across the room along with more scrolls as if they upheld little use which startled me. These scrolls contained dates and details of what appeared to be journal entries. But they were about details learned before proceeding with the assassination; information on the target if you will. I fingered through all the dates finding some dating back from 1038; each time farther down the line the handwriting would change with an illegible signature from previous Bureau leaders. Altair approached Rafiq's counter pushing aside the pile of scrolls he had made and almost tipping over an ink pot if I hadn't caught it. "Be respectful to such knowledge," I picked up the scrolls myself setting them by my side watching Altair unravel a newer parchment roll with dusty fingers.

"The man can deal with it," he hammered completely engrossed on the ebony text. My lips twitched provoked by anger at his spirits towards every event so far that I have wasted upon the last moons with. I began to get bored as I too scavenged for my own quest in the text specifically analyzing any records that preludes to the times of 1166. Set the year of Altair's birth I nosed my way finding the name of Umar anywhere. I was doing my own personal research until I sucked out of all the bundled up names on the unlined parchment achieving what I was restricted at searching for. It logged in:

Term: December Day: 17 Age: 1166

_Assassin Umar Nejem La'Ahad, information of Hasib Salim has been found throughout the province of Arsuf exploiting information and identity of Assassins to the Templar order. The people say he will be found at the protection of the Templars in search of King Richard's help. He plans to use the Templars as his body guards if any assassins come looking for him. Knowing this Umar's plan is to ride through the kingdom to intercept and forge Salim's message at the request of using King Richard's men for protection. Therefore the Templars and King Richard will never know of Salim's desperate need and Salim believing he is safe. He will later assassinate Salim before the twentieth and return back to Masyaf to aid those Assassins who have been exploited. I Kareem Nasir, Damascus Bureau leader give him leave to go._

The entry had been signed with the date given as my eyes darted left to right hoping there was more. Altair stopped looking at the scrolls in the candle light then peered up at me. From the small square table that propped up a game board buried by scrolls and a candle just on the corner about to fall off, Altair quickly got up unfolding his legs from his criss-crossed position. His hands rolled up the parchment staring at me with no look of admiration. "You're too quiet," he muttered marching up to me with his chest out like an iron fan and shoulders square and straight. I said nothing in response other than lowering the scroll raveling it up when he neared. The scroll hidden at my side as I leaned back on Rafiq's desk keeping a fixed glare on Altair. "What were you looking at?" he growled flashing out his palm expecting me to hand it over with no qualm.

I hissed slightly turning my head to the side, "I was doing my own research," I snapped. He breathed when the leather of his glove scrunched up as he created a fist.

"About what?" I acknowledged him as he drew out coolly to tame his temper as best he could. But my eyes narrowed tucking the scroll back safely.

"Not sure myself," I pressed a sneer as he stepped forth to me. I straightened myself trying to somewhat match his size planting my feet into the soles of my boots. However he was still a good five inches or so taller than me he was able to stare down on me.

"Give it here," he said drily.

I lifted my chin higher in the air, "you are not my superior but as my equal. I take nothing from you."

"Except for my honor," he murmured reaching around me to try and take the scroll out from under me. His hands clasped onto my boney wrist as he twisted my arm around but I would kick him out from under me. He reacted by reaching for my other wrist as I gnarled; feet shuffling along as we were children fighting over a toy. The candle light flickered and waved out the speedy movement threatening to blow out if we were too careless.

"That was all your fault," I slapped his hand away from me as he stretched over me. "Your fault for killing Kadar and having Masyaf under attack. And I bet there was a lot more you were in trouble for," I puffed shakily jabbing my sharp elbow into his gut. He stumbled back two paces then seriously came at me perhaps boiling mad under his beaked hood. I jumped over the counter but Altair jerked me back pulling both of my ankles out from under me. My chest collapsed on the desk, the scroll fell out over the other side of the counter, chin hanging over the edge. I winced when my sore knees were pulled out from under me as he started pulling on my ankles hard prying me off the desk. With all my efforts I pulled back my right knee so I was bending it then flung it back kicking him in the chest. It gave me enough cover to flip myself around but the idiot still had a hold of my other foot.

"The scaffolding collapsed when Robert threw me. There was no turning back," he snorted storming his way up to me. He scrunched up the white fabric of my shirt in both hands lifting my back off the surface with ease. The amber eyes smoldered, eyebrows furrowed with alarming sense he was flaming livid truth. I flailed my arms out to the side accidentally knocking Rafiq's ink pot to the ground with a hideous crash it erupted black liquid on the floor. The black snake slithered along the floor but in many directions. It splattered some on my cheek as my head was hanging on the other side of the counter; sticky and warm I now had no tolerance or time for this. I once again drove my heel into his chest sending him back a couple of feet sitting up on the counter using the back of my hand I smeared the little drops of ink on the right side of my face. The candle would flicker yet another time at the gust of wind and the opening of curtains were drawn back.

"Natasha... Altair," Rafiq emerged from two curtains of rouge in astonishment. He needed to only take one step forward before retreating back. His bare feet had stepped in the black river's course. Rafiq looked at us as if he was going to ravage the air with sour breath but he bit back his tongue hard. The vain running along his temple strained as he collected his air through flared nostrils. "What are you doing, both of you?" he kicked aside broken shards of the ink pot stepping into the dying light. Neither one of us answered in time for his taste as he mumbled aggravated pulling the skin under his eyes down to his cheek bones.

"I needed to find additional information on Abdu'l Nuqoud, and I know that I hold it now," Altair confessed. I said not a word for my excuse and felt my heart beat low to my stomach. Rafiq transitioned his eyes on me then back to Altair folding his arms in not so impressed or enthused.

"Then you want to go kill your target now? What on earth have you possibly gained now that makes it necessary?" Rafiq grumbled pushing up the robes to his elbows coming forth behind his desk. I took a look of despair wordlessly over my shoulders and hopped down from the counter hand in hand I would not stir anymore disruptions for the most part.

"From these scrolls provided I believe I know why those assassins failed in ending Abdu'l Nuqoud's life," Altair walked up to Rafiq unrolling a certain scroll spreading the curled edges back pin-pointing the exact spot he wanted Rafiq to read. Rafiq begrudgingly swiped the paper out from under Altair's fingertips lighting a candle and brought it into the light to see.

"And what am I supposed to summon from this?" Rafiq stood straight but a hand still on the coiling scroll as his other hand dropped to his side.

"These assassin's have approached the manner out in the open, free of distraction in Abdu'l's midst." Rafiq put a finger to his lips hesitant to reply.

"You would think that the extravagant party he hosts would be plenty of cover for an assassin to do his work. Well in this case two..." his eyes brushed by me as I leaned against the wall around a pile of scrolls.

"There's a problem with that," Altair shifted those brown, tattered, smooth boots along the stone because I was a burden to look at. The bottom of my right boot pressed hard grinding the wall; I raised an eyebrow at him jokingly wondering what kind of inferno's wake he was about to pick with.

"Yes," Rafiq nodded stroking his beard, "I am aware of that too," I jerked my attention over to Rafiq in bewilderment. _What is wrong with me?_ Even with the parting of my lips and lost expression found in my eyes they would both find ways to drive a metaphorical knife in my side.

"What? I can't come along for the assassination now?" spit flew off the edge of my tongue unintentionally. The men glimpsed at each other then back at me as if something was clicking together like two swords crossing each other.

"Well it would be a bit odd if two dressed a like strolled in to the party," Rafiq started softly. I huffed the air out of my nose holding my tongue hoping it wasn't what they were implying.

"I can deal with this one on my own," Altair reclaimed stretching over the counter to retrieve the scroll but Rafiq shook his head placing it under his desk for the time being. Altair froze in action for a brief second then turned a grimey palm up with a mixed expression.

"But yet I have a role for you that you can give," Rafiq raised a finger at me barely a smile showing through now.

"And what use is that?" Altair slashed in immediately scanning me up and down not finding much worth in me so it seemed. I folded my arms closer to myself as he did so turning the other cheek pretending like I wasn't noticing... wasn't feeling anything. Rafiq broke into a grand smile shaped like a long bow he would begin to chuckle.

"I found that additional distraction you wanted," my legs stiffened as my foot against the wall scraped down to the ground. Altair's chest rose then fell like he was sleeping but not peacefully.

"Alright," Altair took Rafiq's advice though as easily as fighting your horse over to water but the horse opposing to drink from it.

"Excuse me, but why can't _he_ be the distraction while I do partly what Al Mualim's bidding was?" projecting my voice clearly. "How am I supposed to distract the merchant king anyway?"

"You like to impersonate people, find something," Altair was alluding to the last assassination.

"You know what," I hissed stomping up to Altair who had too much disdainful proud language to speak of. I reached for his neck to strangle him though he interjected my clawing hands.

"Stop it!" Rafiq roared and we both ended our quarrel within a fist slamming the surface of wood. A tone that was foreign for Rafiq to use, it did not lose its force with the pulling of his beard. "Now," he brought down the volume, "think of it this way Natasha," he addressed me informally. I met his beady eyes not so convinced, "two dressed alike would bring suspicion to the guards. You can either disguise yourself, let Altair dress as another," he paused raising his index finger, "or _one_ can _try_ to get the job done." He never clarified by whom he thought it more successful to fulfill the task though he implied the folly. I sighed knowing it was a lost cause as I uncrossed my arms from my chest beginning to pat my thighs faintly in sleeping indignation. "What will it be?" Rafiq's eyes traveled to the white cloaked statue then back at me.

"I'd rather that we take advantage of whatever we have. I'll adapt on one condition," I added.

Rafiq scowled, "I do not think it best that you would have anything that could jeopardize my final words."

"No. I don't," I answered distinguishably, "but it could risk whether or not Abdu'l Nuqoud breathes another." Rafiq gasped as I helped myself jumping over his counter like I had crossed no boundaries. "I request that I get an early head start to this party...you know it would appear strange if Altair and I showed up at the same time. And what more do you have as your attire?" I chopped to the next plot I needed with my left elbow rested in the crook of my figure, palm turned upward splashed with a casual smile.

"You plan to cross dress?" Rafiq staggered. I nodded my head and Rafiq nodded his head slowly in disapproval. "Forgive me for saying so... eh perhaps...but eh, you do not... strike any man with an eye as a brother." Rafiq rubbed the back of his neck removing the perspiration from under the black robe.

"Then an old man to cover up my womanly features," I answered.

"An old man?" Altair scoffed at my idea. "As if you would wake with a beard by morning."

"Evidently I plan to attach a fake beard to my face," _hmm, this sounded better in my head. How am I to apply the look and texture of a fake beard to my face again?_ "I'll figure something out," I crossed hotly. When that wasn't sufficient for them I scrambled, "I _will_ find something to my advantage!" They were never pleased until they would see it but perhaps Rafiq was a little more lenient on my words with action.

"I will count on it, seeing that you will make a fool out of yourself," Altair's words of encouragement pretty much since the whole assassination list began. I sneered sarcastically gesturing with fluttering fingers waving _au revoir_ to him. Altair remained solid like the foundation of tree roots dipping forward slightly over the counter with blanketing shadows like a sleek, waxed, emerald palm tree leaf. He never held the impression of laugh lines because he simple did not find much in life to laugh about other than the incompetence that placed people seemingly below his standards. There was no extra words to be placed because it had made its cutting point signed with bitter after taste for my tongue. Rafiq barged in on our death glares at each other stepping the middle of the battle field.

"All can be further arranged for tomorrow then," Rafiq held out his hands.

"Good," Altair and I both replied in unison. We pinned each other down with our scorching souls, immense dislike for one and other.

"Stop it!" Rafiq sensed the water about to boil, "I will treat you like you know what you are expected to do! So behold it and live up to the Creed. Somebody collect the glass and wash the damn ink off the floor!"

* * *

Morning moaned with a lasting breeze snatching the flame of a deserted candle. In its wake left the distinctive paint stroke of reminiscent smoke to murmur to my sleeping assassin. He sat up to find my comfort was amiss; my bed abandoned with tossed pillows dotted here and there around the resting room. By the time he was fully awake the sun flooded in heating up the bleached stone floor and wall. I could wallow in the opportunity just the chance to see Altair glide a hand through his cropped dark hair in disarray. He heaved himself up pulling his hood forward while strolling in to Rafiq's study. Rafiq sat with one book in his hand down in his lap reading left to right. His eyes grazed the top of the book observing Altair then continued his reading simply turning the page with one finger. He opened the book wider stretching the spine with little cracks from the bindings then cleared his throat.

"Rafiq..." Altair called in a dead whisper. Before the chance had risen Rafiq flipped another page then replied.

"She is gone." It was true I had taken my leave least an hour ago to perfect my costume. Altair rummaged around his white robes to present the folded up documents a couple days old. Corners of the pages were bent shaped in little triangles as he slapped them across the wooden surface.

"Would you tell me what this shipment means?" Altair asked. Rafiq, having the book in one hand closed his book with a dull _**thum.**_

"You ask this time?" Rafiq was amused as his chubby cheeks were pinched back forming a grin. With the other hand he plucked the papers off the desk setting down the book with the other then unfolded the heavily creased lines back. There was silence to follow as Rafiq scanned such scarce information. But at last with his thick fingers he snapped his thumb to his middle finger and said, "This wine is contaminated. Enough to kill six healthy men," he flung the parchment to Altair again, "I have studied some of the Nightshade family herbs... this relates closely to it. You told Natasha of this ordeal before she left, correct?"

"Yes," Altair said. No, no of course he hadn't told me one single detail about the order of wine. Perhaps it was the sleeping elixir that had me a bit fuzzy on the detail: 'Do not consume anything while we're there' but I'm positive that I would figure that out on my own.

*I wonder what Natasha's costume is now. What kind of advantages does she intend to use? What will Altair do when he get's to the party? Thank you for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	17. Speak my Mind

*So I thought: what not of a better way than to post a chapter on a new month! ^-^ Cheers to all- wait no, perhaps no cheers... QUITE YET! *heehee* oh just read please!*

Chapter Seventeen

_This is not what I had in mind,_ I was escorted a long with many bodacious women to the back entrance of the palace. A line of large muscular men standing with arms crossed creating a human hallway for us to enter through. These women were entertainers and the men along with me were servants as we were pushed like cattle through the gates. _Not what I had in mind at all,_ women would turn in disgust as I appealed to them as much as a rotten apple core swept to the side of the streets. I would have liked to say it was a form of envy but I'll never know. Men would would snicker at the sight of me which meant it was working. I took dainty steps up the shallow walkway into the open party room. There were a depressing amount of people who had attended but then again they were just servants preparing fine food on platters. I was tempted myself to steal a delicacy off the silver plates as I had not tasted lavish food in so long. I had even forgotten the syrupy sweetness of Baklava; and seeing them again made all the more experience... mocking. A wondrous fountain of white marble was carved up in the middle of the floor. I bounded towards it lightly on the ball of my feet making sure that the heels would not touch the ground ever. I stooped low in awe beholding intricate, detailed carvings within the huge stone. It sprinkled out thin streams of crystal water, refreshing at the touch of my glowing skin. Something about touch made it all the more enticing to me running my fingers along every dip and crevasse. A shy tap on my shoulder and I turned around instinctively covering up the scar of my torso even though it was safe from wondering eyes at this angle. It was a woman's touch; one reminding me of my mother's.

"Come with us," a female entertainer said meekly. I acknowledged her commands with a curt nod respectfully not saying anything. She pranced around to a bundle of the chattering entertainers dressed in lustrous cream tinge and nothing more of any shades. They cherished her nice welcomes but when I came around most studied me with prejudice gazes. It was discomforting to know that I had to keep my head held high in the bursting sunlight. I had the sense they didn't partake that my costume was moderately different. "Here," the same woman approached me adjusting the blood red cardinal I had in my hair kindly.

Her hands were certainly tender as I closed my eyes when her dewy breath whisked upon my exposed flesh. She bluntly grabbed my thigh extending my leg causing me to nearly lose my balance. I shivered under my champagne cowl as she slapped on a cold cream that would make my bronze skin shimmer in all lights as I noticed gold flexes as an accented tone. The other women giggled at my reaction now positive that I was indeed quite knew at being an entertainer. The woman's curly hazel- nutted and cinnamon highlighted hair flooded forward over her shoulders as she knelt down gracefully on both knees. One guard poked the other at his side thrilled at such rare sight in public to be performed. A woman's appetizing skin was to only be seen behind closed doors of a home or brothel. Her fingers trained she would play my skin joyfully kneading the cream higher up my supple skin feeling the harden muscle underneath. I lashed out a hand to the mistress's shoulder forcing her to stop as her hands froze on my upper thigh.

"Who are you?" I asked plainly but powerfully when she looked up with translucent coca eyes. At first the answer wasn't instant when she fanned out my champagne skirt from the very high slit. I waited patiently when she stood tall as I did.

"Anabia my dear," she leaned into my ears whispering seductively to me. She was perforated with combinations of nutmeg and orange flower water and cloves. My brain rattled at such confidence. What kind of woman was Anabia? Such ambition gleamed in her eyes not socially acceptable- least towards a woman like herself. "Do your job to please him," she smiled pushing me along towards the front entrance where the guests were starting to gush in. Her long skirt of glimmering champagne tickled as she too was dressed like her companions. It seemed I was the only one with a splash of color on and I had no intentions of liking it.

"What? You must be kidding with me," I insisted as I had no will but to follow at her pace, "Who is _he_?" Anabia never responded as she gave her final efforts to throw me forward to the front gates. The women dispersed spreading out while I stood there rigid at the sight of men flooding in. Mostly men in their twilight years and some I would consider to be Rafiq's age had on their eccentric robes with patterns that reminded me of Persian rugs. They put eager steps to the decorated tables to hoard a golden goblet and drank feverishly already. I extended my neck to check if Altair had arrived but no one was fashioned with a speck of white. Out of the corner of my eye I spied a man who was sipping from his goblet watching me over the rim of his cup. I discarded his carnal invitation as he lowered his cup making his way towards me. He polished his smile no doubt his breath smelled like wine. The sun bore down on his long face snapping his hair to ebony in the shade to scarlet and refined mahogany. He thought a clean trim of his business man mustache with a small patch of a goatee would make me crazy for him without wine was preposterous.

"Ugh," it wasn't me though I jumped when Anabia held me by the shoulders rolling her eyes at the man. "Come along now," the coins sewn in to our scarfs jingled at our hips as we were rushed along with the women grouping together.

"What are you doing? Who was that guy?" I spun around to meet lovely eyes that were bordered with charcoal.

She snickered, "you ask too many questions besides," she cooed, "we need you," her voice distant as these women took their formation while the pulse of a drum started counting down. My eyes were round as I had just realized what I had dropped myself into.

"I-I can't," I argued as the gold bangles around my left ankle and wrist were clinking irritably while Anabia set me in formation. The live music was getting louder and more parts were being added. I looked around desperately wondering what the hell I was supposed to do. _If I don't do this right my cover might be blown,_ I felt my head spinning.

"Of course you can," Anabia ripped the red ribbon that contained my hair into a secure braid. She ruffled and fluffed my hair, "beautiful..." she stroked my hair, "like silk," her rosy stained lips pricked the back of my ear. "Lead us right," she let out a small chortle as she left me at the point of the pyramid formation. Men gathered around the fountain clapping as the music started to pick up. The dancers all stepped forward in synchronized pace with the music as their coin scarfs chimed like a tambourine the art was to illustrate how to turn your body into an instrument.

They smiled big popping their hips side to side with each drum beat but for me I had no control over the situation as I was a tad bit behind everyone else in the dance moves. Anabia was eying me at my left side she would hint to me what the next move I was supposed to do. I stripped away one black sheer scarf that was layering over my red one and danced along with it. Improvising... something that every actor needed to master. I twirled around twice letting my hair fly freely then dropped to my knees in one dramatic movement. Eventually I got the hang of it swaying my hips in a mesmerizing fashion. You'd be surprised on how much confidence could drive you forward in the art of acting. The audience cheered on cue as I continued to harness a grin. _Hey I'm getting used to this,_ something in my chest was flying. Just when I thought my performance was to be over women on the end of the line dashed to get something out of a woven basket...

It was coiling around their arms- slippery smooth scales of zigzags coiling around their arms. _Oh dear Allah,_ I was frowning underneath my cowl. One woman danced her way towards me presenting me with a twelve inch lemon snake. I shook my head to decline but she insisted plopping the young snake around my right arm. It wrapped around my tingling flesh with its cold underbelly. My shoulders tensed as it was rapidly slithering up my arm. Yet still I had found no signs of Altair showing. I handled the snake as if I was affectionate like surrounding petals to the bud of a flower. I held it across my two hands letting it slide in between the spaces of my fingers. It stopped resting its head on the palm of my right hand cradled between my index and thumb; its tail curling around my left wrist, tongue poking in and out as it breathed through its nostrils. I kissed the top of the snake's head that made men applauded madly reaching out for me. I shook my head in refusal of every man's wooing ability to sit down at the edge of the fountain having the clear water reflect against my golden shimmery skin. Legs crossed the high slit on my skirt exposed much of my upper thigh. _Perhaps I am thankful that he isn't here to see me like this,_ I stared at my snake with infatuation. His cute tongue slithered in and out all the same. I smiled flipping my hair softly over my shoulder with the other hand.

A broad shadow like an eclipse shaded me; slowly my chin rose knowing in the back of  
my head it wasn't a feminine presence I had anticipated. He leaned forward and pinched my jaw then his rough hands sailed down clasping around my neck as if he was contemplating whether or not to strangle me. My eyes traveled along his toned forearm to this face. The man with deep russet skin, torn sleeves wearing a light brown jacket that ended about mid thigh and loose dark wooden pants dragged me forward by the neck. A body guard of Abdu'l Nuqoud I presume. As much as I despised complying I rolled onto my feet with my chin at a degree that his tethered eyes were raping me. I opened my mouth to speak but his bear paws covered my lips of pomegranate hue. He took me under the elbow suddenly leading me towards a tucked away passage near the back entrance I had entered. The coins on my skirt and top tinkled when I swung my hips in an unconscious alluring movement. I glanced over my shoulder but he pushed me forward that I almost tripped on the last step up the passage. The guard was laughing while he hauled me up with one arm around the waist up the last step I did not want to take. I attempted to pry his hairy arm off me as I was hung over like clothes drying out he easily lifted my feet off the ground.

"Hands off," I growled though my denial was futile in the making. He swung me over his side like a rag doll then dropped me apathetically. I stumbled to keep my balance and not fall on my hands and knees as I wobbled to a sturdy halt. The body guard took a swig from his canteen strapped to his side not pursuing me anymore for the humiliation for now.

"Good, good," a voice chuckled. I whipped around at all angles on the stone balcony pondering where the voice was coming from. A round man dressed in even larger robes sauntered around the corner up to me. Short, stubby he was for the sleeveless cut jacket of the finest embroidered fabric of red grapes and gold wasn't or couldn't be buttoned by his extended belly. He wore what seemed to be rope to hold up his pants. The tinniest chalk colored feather protruded out from his pearly turban hat. I shrunk back not by how he poorly commanded the stage but literally by his presence. For a man drowning in his wealth he couldn't maintain manners or the proper sense to take a bath once in a while. He held a blackened goblet in his left hand waving it around that the content would spill out every so often. As he paraded to me another splash from his cup tickled my toes causing me to curl them under. "Ah yes, ah yes," Abdu'l Nuqoud knotted my hair in his fat fingers. Oh the warts were more pronounced as he tried to attract me to him. Not even the odor of the spicy wine on his breath would make this scene into a great illusion. "Come, come this way," his hand pressed against my flesh of my lower back bringing me to the edge of the balcony. My petite snake tightened around my right arm in protest.

On higher grounds I could see all the party guests chattering and laughing with the clanking of cups and chewing of food. I would turn around but Abdu'l was right behind me wrapping his stubby arms around me like a cape he brought around his goblet gradually pushing me forward. My hands went on the railing of the balcony as to my greatest illusion, Altair had crept in through the front gate being but a blade in the crowd.

I muttered  
something but choked myself.

"What did you say my Lady?" I blinked back to reality but helplessly moved my lips to his name. _Please... please recognize me,_ I closed my eyes wistfully. Abdu'l yanked my glittery champagne cowl down under my chin to trace my lips with his meaty fingers. I pulled back very tempted to bite them off if he would make efforts in his moves to woe me.

"It was nothing," I murmured back knuckles turning white swallowing all my pride not to blow my cover or Altair's. I saw him weave through the crowd and stop by the fountain casually taking glimpses all around to find me.

"Oh my Lady," Abdu'l groaned with perverted thoughts coursing in his mind and I'm sure other places too. "Your women are beautiful but not one could compare to your complexion," he adjusted the cardinal in my hair. As he said that I peered down at the elegant women that were twirling away with their scarves and shaking their hips that it nearly pulled me into a trance itself. "Oh mistress, you know how to pleasure a man the best but you teach it to your women instead," he snorted. _To whom does he believe I am? _"Taste," he raised the goblet right under my nose as I took a waft of the wine that made my nose crinkle. He pushed the rim of the cup to my lips insisting that I were to take a drink. I blinked indifferently giving him a striking side glance taking the cup reluctantly in both hands I stared down in the murky cranberry thick concoction.

"Why thank you," I dipped my chin down in a slight formal bow to him. His fingers were itching when I lifted the cup to take a cool humble sip from it. It had almost like a tingle spice to it... the ones from India or pumpkin spice for autumn taste buds. I smacked my lips together signifying the delicious decadence as it bled through the corner of my mouth.

"All the better," he laughed parting the slit from my skirt to run a hand up my thigh. I cautiously lowered the cup setting it aside on the railing to stretch my neck left to right.

"There will be plenty of time for that later," I grabbed his wrist and flicked it away from my leg. His hand returned not another moment to spare but now at the curve of my waist and hip.

"Oh yes, plenty of time for that later my dear," he whispered finally backing away taking the cup and my wrist along as well to center stage to address the people at last. I drew the cowl back up to my nose bridge to mask the terrible gagging from the wine. I tried to stifle my burning throat as I took note of my vision being impaired. What was with these white numbers floating along my sight? "Welcome, welcome... I thank you all for joining me this evening," he announced boldly as the peoples eyes shifted to Abdu'l as he called out to them. He grasped firmly to my forearm bringing me to his side. I prudently followed at his pace with the clatter of my gold and ruby engraved bangles. Now I was sure that Altair could see me as he viewed up at the stone balcony. What discrete sign would I be able to give him up here without destroying our fake identities? I thought better of it knowing that the stakes were too high to gamble right now. "Please eat, drink and all the _pleasures,_" his controlling grip tightened on me, "I have to offer," he grinned motioning with his cup in the air. A moment of silence he then proceeded, "take your time... I will wait," something possessive about his speech as the fountain below cascaded wine. _How is that possible? What kind of technology... could this be?_ I stood on my toes to really see that the fountain had started spewing red now. The guests owed and awed taking their cups and filling it to the brim, exchanging cheers with clanks. After more seconds ticked by Abdu'l added, "I trust, everything is to your satisfaction?"

The people cheered below in all too gullible smiles. Altair did not move from his spot even though people tried to push him to get to more wine. His eyes were trained and focused on his target like a honed eagle soaring above his prey.

"Good, good," a sneaky grin appeared on the face of Abdu'l, "it pleases me to see you all so happy," he waved his goblet higher in the air. "For these are dark days," he said lowly tossing me aside into his guards. A smirk drew gradually across their faces as they held me like I was their prisoner. But I played along resisting the urge to show off what I truly was. I sweetly gazed upon the lighter skinned man letting my hands slide down his back. His smile hardened as he quickly darted and crushed my wrist. A flick of pain with the twitch of my lip and I pretended like it never happened. "We must enjoy these days as if it were our last. War threatens to consume us all for what he believes in. And you are always there to support him without question," he pointed a finger towards the crowd with his voice on the rise. "But it is within your generation that with your beguile support that his campaign continues," his face contorted into a smear of disgust like his walk sloppy, lethargic and full of cowardice pride. "So then I propose a toast then, for all of you," he rumbled at the cheers and lifting of more cups. I leaned forward feeling the cold underbelly of my snake drizzle down my leg and on to the ground without any suspects. I then was jerked back by both guards watching Altair wind through to the front of the crowd. "May you be given everything you deserve," the people took his ice words like honey suckling at the teat of riches they had none to know of. The crowd hollered with more drunken clanking and arms extended to the sky.

"Let go of me," I said under my breath to the guards but with their force they had their work cut out for them to keep my head down.

"Such kindness! I didn't think it in you. After all you that have been so quick to judge, so quick to lash at me cruelly. You think you take me as a fool?" someone was fuming as he slammed down the cup on the railing. A shower of wine splashed off the side splattering the fine stone. "And that I haven't heard the wisdom behind my act, well I have," he said putting his hands on the railing, "the feelings of which I can never forget." The people started to murmur in anxiety as Abdu'l was grumbling and griping. "But this not why I have called you here tonight- no," he was stabbing the air with his chubby finger walking side to side to catch glimpses of his guards then at me then back at his guards then to the audience. "I want to talk more about this war," he hissed, "You'll give up your coin knowing that it will endure the death of thousands for a piece of security. I doubt that you even know why we fight. The sanctity of the "_Holy Land"_ you're saying or the blood of our enemies. But these are merely lies you tell yourself so you can live with the guilt!"

A person in the crowd booed.

Abdu'l would pause then laugh it off evenly, "No, all this suffering is from fear within yourself and the inability to comply with compassion, loyalty, tactics," he breathed dumping out the dismal remains from his goblet. "These words mean nothing to you as foreigners ravage the lands. So I say _enough!_" That had sparked some tension with his victims and himself. He opened his arms wide to the side as if planning this exact moment men from the second story ran out dressing a line with arrows. The people were now shaking as these men took their places above them. "I have pledged myself to a new cause. With this we can birth a new era," he strolled over to me stroking my shoulder. I jerked away but that only provoked Abdu'l to come closer. "Where all can live side by side... in peace," his laugh was sinister that would put the mean strike of blue jays godly angels. "A pity," he dragged, "none of you will live to see it," he added dreadfully. The archers took their aim at their advantage to scope down upon the wailing souls. Pots crashed below us in chaos while innocent people were getting shot in a bloody heap.

"You're insane," I growled fighting my way out of his body guards challenging his superiority. The man was practically howling at this point.

"And who do you think you are? Better than me while your women help you scrape up coin hopping from city to city?" he spat in my face.

"You asked for us to come anyway," I bared my teeth allowing my hair to fall forward in long messy locks.

Abdu'l took a step back, "I do not remember you being so fierce. Though I can assure you, you will not go to waste," he commanded his men to let go of me so I could fall into his death grip. Just as his wishes were obliged one man crumbled face first into the hard ground. A knife cleanly in his back we both stopped for a moment of processing. Dumbfounded we checked over our shoulders when another incoming knife impaled the other guard. "O-oh no! N-not me!" he was trembling letting me go.

"My apologies," I polished quickly reacting by slamming my foot behind his knee so that his knee instantly punched forward. Landing on that refined solid stone must have felt wondrous for the knees anyhow. He sprawled out sheepishly curling and tucking himself into a fetal position, crawling along to get back up to his feet. But this was too simple with coin that could be eaten for a meal he wouldn't have just left a hole in the great plan. Then it came back to me as I felt even more dizzy, my vision was crossing and my stomach was twisting up inside me. I was going to puke I just knew it clearly.

"My apologies my dear," Abdu'l Nuqoud rolled to his side and got to his feet now that it was me doubled over disoriented at least. My throat felt as if a course rope soaked in an acidic substance was constricting my air flow. _I believe this is when I conclude I have been poisoned! _"Please no! Not me, not today!" he begged when the scuttling of hard running was coming just for him. Altair's speed decreased busting out the hidden blade in cold blood. Abdu'l's eyes were black dots, red and watery rimmed at the edges like a rat, "K-keep him away from me!" he screamed at the archers sprinting away slamming the doors behind him off the balcony. I lunged forward stalling Altair by the ankle he glared down at me with daggers. I got to my feet ready to speak his name promising it was me however... nothing came out. I repeat nothing was coming out of my throat. I had lost my damn voice and at the time of course that I _absolutely _did _not_ need it for anyway. I had no clue if it was temporarily or permanent because it frightened me still from the shaking of my coin scarf. He growled in frustration running up and kicking the doors down that Abdu'l thought were secured. I lingered behind but Altair spun around causing a blunt stop I smashed into his chest. I stared at him to in confusion as to why he turned around.

"Stay here civilian," he commanded pushing me back as he dashed into the palace after one man believing he had to do this all alone. _He doesn't remember what I look like! He doesn't know it's me!_ I was completely enraged as it was hopeless to tail after him because he'd think I was to stir trouble. I stomped my feet on the floor with the coins shaking with every step unfortunately my voice wasn't coming back no matter how much I strained for it to return to me. I was startled in my mental anger when chilling scales of a little snake crawled on my foot spitting its tongue at me demanding that I were to pick it up. _Fine,_ I thought, _come here you sweet little snake..._ I knelt down inviting the snake to slither up my arm. Once it got on board I inspected from my stand point the lengthy corridor of the palace. I wasn't just going to let Altair have all the fun as I came here for a reason as well. I telepathically sent it a message through my eyes, _you and me- take down the king?_ It happily coiled around my right arm ready for an abrasive quest with a flick of its tongue.

*I enjoyed writing this chapter more than my other ones even though I still had joy writing those too. I don't know... something about this one I guess I like the mood I'm setting up for later! (I just don't know how to get there : D) we all know how that feels. Thank you for stopping by and reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	18. The King, the Dancer and the Assassin

*O.K. I finally got this big chapter out phew! This took forever! As you are aware of that... my bad *hangs head* I hope this makes up for it maybe *smiles hopefully* There's a music reference in here if you listen to rock music. Hopefully if you find them you'll get an understanding of my taste in music... (hint: it's a name of an album!) A warning that if you're not into the detailed fighting scenes then this is not your chapter! But if you read Assassin's Creed fanfiction... this shouldn't be a problem anyway :D*

Chapter Eighteen

Do you know how difficult it is to sneak around wearing coin scarfs _and_ carry a snake around risking to alert your every move? _Very._ I couldn't just simple strip what I had on that jingled because that would require me to lose my top and the evidence that someone was here was much of a danger. Remembering all that I could I traced where Altair had left me maneuvering to every disturbed rug by the folds or the speck of dirt that intruded the designs on the rugs. Creeping up to a sharp corner constantly reminding myself never to let the heels touch the ground I achieved all stillness without the rattling of my coins.

"Heh, heh yes," sounded like two men walking along side echoing each others footsteps, "I hear the onslaught has begun," one man snickered. The one walking next to him seemed reserved as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"Then shouldn't we be getting out there and helping?" the man's voice squeaked. His companion clapped his shoulder with his hand only to release a wide grin around another time.

"What the fat man doesn't know won't hurt him," he cackled now at this point his remark delaying the next step by a fraction. I breathed in shallow every time they ranged closer to rounding the corner. I etched away from the edge turning my head left to right to get something that was in my surroundings. There wasn't a thing decorated in this damn palace so it seemed but the nailed frames of monotonous paintings of unknown artist that all would cast drearily the same. The second man rotated around and stopped to clear his throat. "Oh what now? Think that not doing what he asks is going to scare you off now hm?" Indeed the one who rambled was much taller than the other guard who's silence was endeavor. Even I could be measured next to him and still be a little taller than he was.

"I-I feel as if... there is something eerie," the young man suggested raising a hand before the other could object. "Take a look at where we're standing," he motioned to specifically check the floor. The other one scoffed but did as he was asked observing the Persian rug carelessly.

"We are standing on a rug on the second floor of a palace, that rests on the ground called Damascus!" he raised ignorantly.

The other sighed.

"What is it? Tell me then if I cannot see it!" the one with the short temper demanded. He crossed his arms over his fashioned beige coat biceps flexing as his left hand tucked under his right.

"First and foremost," one demonstrated flashing his hands out to keep the other from talking, "keep your voice down."

"You act as if there is someone else here."

"Because there is," the guard bent down to pick up something flashy and round. A flattened out gold coin in between his thumb and index finger as he held it to the sun shining through the windows. He was focusing, he was an educated man that did not belong here in this environment.

"It's not real you beggar," the other one joked but this time the other guard brought down the coin inspecting it flipping it side up and side down. He rubbed the texture of the coin back and forth of the thin plated metal. He began to walk again but absent in haste letting his mind work freely. He was parallel with the corner of the wall luckily too involved with mystery to notice me clinging on to what little shadow I had to serve for.

"A gypsy coin I suspect," he turned back around facing his friend presenting the coin. His friend had no revolt to swipe the coin out from the man's fingers squinting at the way it shined in the light. He settled it on his thumb then flicked it letting it fly in the air then back down into his greasy palms.

"No doubt that you'd know yourself," he had a rusty laugh shoving the man back a step. "Now if you don't mind me I'd like to have myself a little target practice." I caught myself in disgust fighting the urge to whip out around the corner and deliver a nice fat lip to the man after I had discussed it over with snapping his neck. The younger man permitted the man to have the liberty to take his _la promenade, _one could say. They both went their separate ways finally allowing me to take some action into eager hands. The moment I saw his toes creep around the edges I squelched his spooked expression with a quick hand yanking him around so that I strangled him with my forearm. I squeezed harder around the neck trying to stifle my coins that jingled oh so merrily. The sounds of a church bell ringing in the distant of pastel blues skies and the sound of madness of a man trying to escape the fatal grasp of a woman... hmm, it was rather charming in a _twisted_ kind of way.

A finally jerk installed a _**crack**_ from his vertebrae therefore, I achieved in splitting his hyoid bone. I shivered when his head was contorted all the way backwards like an owl. The slobbery coated lips addressed the bare flesh of my exposed belly as I rotated the head back right where it should be. The footsteps stopped and steered down the hallway making their way around the corner eventually. I tensed laying down the dead body with great efficiency in every movement. A brief shudder of closing my eyes knowing that even as a nonbeliever it was still a disgraceful thing to do. I couldn't speak but I mouthed under my cowl: "Peace be upon you" closing the lids of the eyes forever. The man's heels were gaining on me so I had no time to waste as I patted down the body for something I could defend myself with. _The man only carried a shitty sword?_ I tore the blade away from the sheathe seeing my shadow had grown in length.

* * *

I needed not to turn around completely to be toppled over by the young man who flung is body foolishly on top of mine hoping it would somehow disable me. Smaller than most men in height we were just about equal to properly fight each other. I had hold of the hilt until my knuckles were bulging white. Projecting the tip to his neck praying that I'd score the main artery. He was stronger than most men though as we sprawled together like a rocking chair occasionally rocking side to side. His hands were going for my cowl to cut off my air flow as well. He leaned forward suppressing his weight onto my chest but he blundered in setting free my arms for a moment was just enough. My nails clawed him at the side of the face of his leather skin. The lines sloped down as the pigments of strawberry truffle filling, beads of it drew from the chocolate shell in stringy tendrils. I kicked him off of me and sprang to my feet bringing the blade across my chest when I planted myself on my feet flawlessly. He staggered to sit up eyes like a doe about to die for slaughter.

"Please I insist you spare me," he croaked blinding his eyes from the horror of death. I grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket reducing my eyes into slits like my snake here. His body was trembling under my forceful demand; his Adam's Apple bounced up then down the curve of the blade. His perspiration dribbling down from his hat sliding down and around the flared nostrils like chunks of glaciers. "I-I was studying to be a sc-scholar at first," he pleaded when I did not speak. "I only joined because I was conflicted with what I wanted and what my family wanted," he wheezed. I parted my lips in order to speak but insignificant essence of my voice compressed into a pianissimo dynamic. His ears perked as if he had wondered if that strain of air was me in the stage of envisage about his life. _Am I really able to kill another man?_ He acted like a frustrated child lost on his way back home. _It could be lies though,_ my walls could not come down at this point. It could possibly be that he ditched the monologues of how he was innocent, saved him another day. Straddling on top of him I raised my sword into the setting sun enjoying the blinding light it bounced off. Maybe then the last he would know was the symbolic white light when in truth he wasn't going to die today... least not by my hands if I could help it. _**Whack!**_ I bludgeoned him on the temporal bone of the cranium. The eyes rolled all the way back until the white of his eyes were present. I hadn't killed him in a positive light sort of speak. Though I've been telling you in figurative language all that I'd say and speak, speak, speak nonsense it bemused even my gray matter that I could not literally speak now.

The unconscious one slung over my shoulders and the dead dragged along the rug like a child dragging its blanket around aimlessly. Much could be discussed of that serious rug burn but that is another detail for another time. I threw the dead first with my weaker arm (left) into a vacant room. A servant's quarter or a guest bedroom it didn't matter. With the other still induced in sleep I cautiously set him aside on the floor propping him up against a corner of the room posed like a renowned French doll. I danced on the tips of my toes to the doorway watching for anymore guards for ambush. The coast was clear as it would ever be. The smell of potpourri fragrance lured me down the matching corridors. _**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump! **_They were the drums catching onto me now. I panicked with the flick of my hair swishing over my shoulders left and right as I twisted around wondering who was running. I dove into the nearest door jiggling the door knob frantically pleading it wasn't boarded on the other side. I slammed the door in breaking the lock by accident but not strong enough to break the door off its hinges so praise Allah! I turned on my heels once inside the room shutting the door with the faintest click breathing in to a change of surroundings.

* * *

A tapestry of fancied sierra brown, juniper berry, and curtains of deepest purple plumb with swirls of shimmering yellow was the theme of this room. I took two hesitant steps on the glossy cream marbled floors with my hands fiddling around with my skirt. Almost as if my eyes overwhelmed trying to obtain all that was going on in this room. A breeze whistled in through the forgotten crack of a glass window. Blue smoke hugged the exterior of the palace like fingerprints and metal from all the cooking I suspected. The largest piece of furniture displayed in the center of the room of cranberry purple sheets tucked neatly on all sides of the round bed. Pillows of rectangles, circles and squares designed symmetrically across the bed fluffed and untouched. A lean table by the right side of the bed of a china bowl and wash cloth curled on the edge of the bowl precisely. It smelled of rose dwindling out the window. The same fat slapping of feet and heavy breathing invited themselves down the hallway. I jumped rushing to the side of the bed instinctively darted my head left, right, left, right as to where the hell I was supposed to hide. The little snake squeezed my arm. The shadow stretched elongated under the crack of the double doors stopped in front of the doors. The padded feet were drumming as if unable to make up his mind. I frowned at my pleasure as I crouched on my knees and squirmed under the low framed bed. I positioned myself under the bed shivering at the warm flesh of my torso meeting the brutal marble waxed floor. Arms out and close to my side with the elbows bent. But I curled my fingers in apprehensive fists locking my jaw as the doors swung open then slammed close. Swollen feet they were, long and jagged toenails accented the feet quite... heh... I'd rather not describe.

The doors flung wide open with a resonant _**thull**_ as they rebounded off the walls quivering at the slightest as they did so. _**Clink...clink... **_leather boots squeaked on the marble floor. "You can't kill me!" Abdu'l begged backing up tripping onto the bed. The musty air was crushed out of my lungs like sealing an envelope and smoothing out the air bubbles. His weight sagged into the bed causing the mattress to sink even lower nearly killing me I twisting my head to the side pressing a cheek to the floor in order for me to still have a jaw.

"You will be at peace now. Their words can do you no harm."

"I-I do not see why now!" Abdu'l insisted backing up to the head of the bed as I felt the large dip move more towards my toes. "Why are you doing this?"

"You stole money from those you claimed to lead- sent it away for some purpose. I want to know where it's gone and why." I transitioned my palms placing them more comfortably to my sides. They left the mark of my palms from the heat, an appearance of a hot breath on glass, slowly sinking into the floor until it seemed that it was erased forever.

"But look at me," Abdu'l bounced stretching out on the bed distributing his weight more evenly. "Oh, my very nature is a front to the people I rule, and these noble robes did little more but... muffle their sounds of hate." I witnessed Altair turn his toes in the direction he wanted to go. The breeze fingered through the shear curtains and brushed by Altair's long robes side to side surreptitiously like a child finger painting waves.

"So this is about vengeance then."

I felt the bed lurch harshly as if Abdu'l waved away the idea thirstily. "No, not in vengeance for how can I finance a war over the same God that calls to me?" My neck was cramping and my limbs were going numb with that spiky tingling sensation like an impulse shooting across my lower back which was also becoming sore. The distant horrors of today became but a deluded consistency when I watched the cranberry-purple tinted light from the shear curtains retreat back getting darker. "An abomination," Abdu'l grumbled.

"If you do not serve Saladin's cause then whose?" Altair hissed the "s" in the last word of his tart question.

Abdu'l released a bottled up laugh, "In time you'll get to know them. I think perhaps you already do," I knitted my eyebrows together wondering myself what kind of words he was giving us. Something to throw us off course it must be. But even the taste of furtive crops he retained something omniscient.

"Then why hide? And why these dark deeds?"

"Is it so different from your own work? You take the lives of men and women, strong and the convicted. Strong and their deaths would improve the lots of those left behind." Aleppo pepper stimulated my nose coming to the back of my throat. Mild it was it came the breath of a window. Altair's image appeared solid but his toes were moving inside his boots ready to strike, ready to end this just as he was born into. _Why doesn't he just kill the target now? Why wait like a dog on its leash? Maybe for the appropriate command? "_A minor evil for a greater good?" His statement hung in the air for us to soak in leaving goosebumps. The bed varied and Abdu'l retreated off the bed standing in front of a man who was going to take his life. "We are but the same," he laughed.

"No," Altair barked, "we are nothing alike," his squirming toes stopped.

"Ah but I see in your eyes," Abdu'l rained in closer, "you doubt. You cannot stop us. We will have our new world." Altair surged forward with prestige thrusting the hidden blade into Abdu'l's neck. His feet went stiff then limp while Altair dragged the body towards the end of the bed. _**Thuck.**_ Empty muddy eyes unattended they looked fixed right at me. His mouth drooping and his tongue flopped to the side of his cheek. Altair ran the feather through the river of blood twisting the head back around to close the eyelids as in tradition. I found myself confined in the throat restricted to breathe smoothly my gaze was focused on the inside of my eyelids. Although all I saw was Abdu'l Nuqoud's face reminding me what the inclination of all of this was for. A twitch of my brow and even then I knew that it was ambiguous of why. My snake hissed in defiance slithering from me. The next thing I saw was Altair on his hands and knees glowering directly at me from under the bed.

* * *

His body enclosed around me by the hips sharing a hand on each side of me upon the wall, he leaned in. As close as I was something about his touch was not tempting but provoking a deep set of fear within me.

"I warned you not to come here," he growled taking in my scent. I began to lift my left hand to him but he snarled pinning my wrists across another to the wall above my head. I made the efforts to speak underneath my cowl but still nothing was produced like I imagined. The coins rattled when my hips bucked but he paused that simultaneously rested his dense hand on the curve of my hip. A shade of scarlet when his thumb rubbed over my scar that labeled me daily. He returned his gaze to me speculating my features as I stood their unyielding to his penetrating amber irises. _Is he starting to remember who I am?_ "I warned you that _this_ wasn't going to progress any farther," he hissed retracting the hidden blade approximately under my chin that if I would swallow I would have no doubts it would pierce me. The wind cracked and my fingers curled. _Who exactly has he mistaken me for?_ I eyed where his hand was going. Apparently he noticed and tilted my head up into his eyes again with the tip of the blade. "We made an agreement," he started the sudden puff of his breath made me blink. I swallowed mildly even though he couldn't see me do so because of the cowl. _If he would just allow me to remove my cowl..._ Bravely I wiggled my jaw hoping that the cowl would slip off my nose bridge revealing my identity to him verifying that I was Natasha. "Why aren't you saying anything?" I blinked looking down then flashed my eyes back motioning him to remove my cowl. His lips tightened at the corners. "That was a long time ago... as in the deal we made would end in death." Altair slanted in like the angle of a palm tree the hidden blade rose into my flesh nearly cutting skin and drawing blood. I shook out from my prison wall rejecting him from my space.

* * *

Altair had both of my wrist in each hand as I yanked them free it only summoned us closer together like the binding of pages of a book and its cover. A devious smirk from him was present but as soon as it was on it evaporated just as quickly. I grunted in distress flexing my whole body to get out from his awful clutches but he mimicked all that I did. His boots squeaked while we tugged in opposite forces. He began to overshadow me, I backed up bumping into the lean table that displayed the china bowl. I heard the bowl fall to its side first then on its rounded sides it rolled off the table creating a puddle of rose scented oil beneath us we slipped on the marble floor.

At the last second Altair spun me around by the waist tolerant to grant me to stumble on top of him with an "_**umph!" **_I panted underneath my cowl wondering if he was okay. For a moment we laid there in our haze, his chest expanding then ebbing in staccato impediment breathing. He held on to me by the forearms still seemingly unable to let me go he breathed heavily as well. With his dominate arm still attached to me he withdrew the hidden blade wordlessly. I brought out my hand signifying him to wait a moment more. I presented him my left hand with the missing portion of my ring finger. The hidden blade slowly slid back into its sheathe in disbelief. With the same hand he dropped my cowl from my nose bridge then tucked it underneath my chin to visibly recognize my facial features. "Sarraf?" his chest heaved another breath.

I shook my head.

"Why can't you speak?" he inquired. I patted my throat using the tips of my fingers to get my message across that there was a problem with my throat. "What exactly did they do to you?" his embrace on my arms tightened. I shook my head again getting up my arm sliding through his hand until our hands met at the end they clasped together as hooks. I lugged Altair back up to his feet and he gladly cooperated to get up at last. My snake rejoined me by the ankle curling onto me. Hovering over a scented grease puddle we reeked of roses so pungent I coughed with the back of my hand profusely. I mouthed the word: "Sorry" nose burning, I waved off the stare he was giving me. "It's alright," he said coolly. "We need to escape now," We were inch worms merely dragging our feet along the marble floor to wipe off the residence of oil from the bottom of my feet or the soles of his boots. Abdu'l slumped over deserted in the room to bathe in a pond of rose; sickly and sweet.

* * *

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, it smells of roses, why?"

The man shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine." I peered up at Altair from my crouched position he returned the look, his hand pressed against the wall for support staring down at me standing. Altair's finger found its way to his lips then blinked and next his finger flicked down into a fist.

"Abdu'l has not been seen in a while," the same man who commented on the smell spoke again.

"So what's wrong with that? Probably took one of the Mistress's lady's with him."

The man huffed crossing his arms across his chest while they walked. "Something's not right though... you can taste it in the air," he hissed.

"No I can actually smell something funny in the air," the other laughed sniffing and pulling on his nose to stop it from running. "My, it makes my nose burn as if it's getting more concentrated," his voice became uneasy.

"Assassin!" we transformed into stone; the man extended his arms bent above his head to spook the other man.

"Hey, stop that will yeah?" he punched the man at the side taking out his sword teasingly. "Why I'll have your head for that Assassin!" they cracked up laughing absentmindedly playing with their weapons flashing them about immaturely. Altair gestured with his hand for me to stay put like his horse to pop out of the compressed hiding spot out into the open. They stopped with their amateur fiddling in their tracks.

"Who are you?" I heard the sounds of a blade put forth from its covering. _What is he doing? _Altair smiled briefly triggering his hidden blade from his wrist in a fluid motion starting to run towards the guards. "I'll take you," one stepped forward into the pale light of January in his folly to take on someone much more seasoned than he ever was in blade combat. The scales of my snake, who I had still yet a name to give, departed from me out into the opening. I found my fingers ensnared within each other trying desperately to comb the snake back into my grasp. I stretched forward out from the corner of hiding just missing my snake by the tail. It whipped around in fury at my instant hold. _Shit..._ I accumulated seeing that Altair pounced on the man who dared him before he could spit out another sentence.

The last guard stiffened, "Guards!" he hollered down the barren corridor just as the blade had entered his sternum stabbing at his heart. Altair let the body fall into the crook of his elbow to let it reel to the floor so that the man's body landed on his back.

"There he is! The Assassin and the hostage!" they started pouring in from both sides. I frowned at the scene. _A hostage they think of me? Then let them believe._ I ran towards them as if gratified that they had come to change the outcome of my day. I hugged them as they circled around me. Altair straightened at the sight of so many against him. "Stay back," one of the guards instructed shoving me clear to the back of men with no hesitation. Altair's shoulders aligned with his spine gave the illusion of being even taller, hands still solid in fist with the hidden blade exposed and his eyes sheltered by his blanketing hood. "Get him," a wicked tapering grin his troops charged at the single Assassin. Altair simply slashed along the neck in a diagonal line precisely through one man's throat with the hidden blade. With his free hand he grabbed a throwing knife and flung it across to a man nearing. The arch of the knife swung widely out then curved in sharply into the man's gut. Enough standing around and observing I removed one scarf at the waist and brought it around the neck of a lingering guard in front of me. The rest who were not fighting turned while I tilted the man back strangling him he fought for freedom clawing ardently for air. I spared Altair a couple of more guards who were climbing on his back to attack him. I smashed the same guard's knee in causing me to finally drag the man a couple of feet down the hall to yank up and snap the hyoid bone. He fell limp like hay. A crisp step back weaponless by two armed men with a glazed look in their eyes.

"May you go to hell gypsy!" one spat on the irreplaceable rug. I shot him a glance. Now's not the time to speak. I nonchalantly averted my attention towards the other man creeping up on me stepping forward to plunge the sword in my side. I dodged on the edge of my heels ducking under the blade and swooping over to his side to elbow him in a weak spot of his spine. These moves came to me with aspiration that I had no idea they ever rested within me.

* * *

Before he could recuperate my hands snatched both sides of his head bringing him down to introduce him to my knee. I threw him against the wall to dispose of him urgently scowling at my next competitor. He cursed my death spit flying in all directions. I ran towards him jabbing a fist in his gut he naturally bent inward I took the advantage to punch him in the eye. His free arm encircled me trying to choke me with his gritty hands. I dropped under his arms at the last second but he had hold of a knotted portion of my hair. He tugged me up. I complied. I swiveled to his sweaty face as the drops of hard work collected at his bushy eyebrows. A blood vessel in his eye had broke leaving his eye inflamed like forgetting wine to sit outside to return to it finding a thin bubbly layer amidst it infested by flies and the heat rising from the cup. He dabbed his upper lip with the back of his hand first. Then he came at me with his sword raised high in the sky. I dove under deflecting his charge with the help of my forearm perpendicular with his forearm coming down with the sword. I took the same arm that deflected his attack spun it around grasping his wrist. The guard kicked me in the gut so that I would stumble back. Maybe one step or two I did blowing a piece of my hair out of my face. He enjoyed playing dirty.

It wasn't eons before I came at him again not allowing myself to be so exhausted and battered by one single man who had little experience with combat. _I will dispatch you quickly,_ I clicked my tongue to distract him for that much needed half a second. No- a much _wanted_ half a second. I could make due without it but it would make the process move along validly practical. After all efficiency was what I aimed for. Nonetheless I swelled forth missing his stab by leaning far out to the side. I wasn't going to permit him to get another chance I held his wrist in both hands snapping it up until I heard the crunch of me breaking his wrist to disarm him. A push backwards seemed to do the trick taking the sword from him. He crumpled to the floor hugging his injured wrist with pleading eyes, crusting and bulging. Gracefully dipping my polished toes under his chin and raised it so his eyes were level with his own blade. "_Allah..."_ he veered, "have mer-" I swung the sword wide and far decapitating him as if he were a log to chop in half. His blood dripped at the edge of the blade like morning dew, hunched over drained in my arms especially I swallowed a hard lump of clay down my parched throat. Altair finished another but got hit from behind. I tossed the sword into the lap of the headless man taking off the last layer of my coin scarf bundling around my right forearm like a bandage itself to stop the shallow bleeding as I sauntered my way over to the clad of smelly men. _Infused with wine, and mellow rose alike. A taste comes forth of perspiration, a lust for blood kills for peace, and the uproar from Brotherhood rides annihilation._

I swung in twirling the man around in the middle of his preparation of ambush opposing to Altair and punched him in the nose. Altair tossed me a dagger in the duration of his fighting showing off no more, no less. I caught it with my dominant hand ripping it along his stomach down. He was a shade of marble, pallid and hard. He shivered like a horse flicking off flies then twitched falling back onto the pile of dead men. I checked to see if Altair was holding up alright as he had slain the very last guard thrusting his sword deep in the guts of the guard. I sighed weary of the fight though my day was not going to end on an easy note like it always did. A clamor of metal and boots marching down the hall and another fresh group of guards herded in.

"Sarraf!" Altair demanded. I snapped out of my dazed trance realizing the guards coming. My mouth opened still no sound was created but a whimsical exhale relating to a dying creature of the sort. I supposed it was my sign for telling him I was hurrying along. We dashed along side down the hallways to the last door Altair punted the door out about to run until we noticed the steep drop off. A false balcony that led into the back garden of the palace. Just below us coaxed the chilling waves belonging to a pool of water...

"Assassins!" the guards were gaining. I looked to Altair wondering why he hadn't jumped already. His lips parted in defiance.

"I-I don't-" It was my turn to do us a favor I linked arms with his arm sucking us down off the edge was suicide. The last shot I got before the waters claimed me were the looks of astonishment that we actually dropped two stories from the palace into a pool below was a concept still in early development for their brains. A hit of lukewarm water enclosed around me, a darkness and little white bubbles emerging to the bleak surface. I broke the surface first swimming to the edge of the pool much in shock myself. Altair was the one who sprung from the surface next flailing his arms. _Can he not swim?_ I got to my knees outstretched an arm for him to grasp. _No... the "great" assassin... who cannot swim? What kind of contradicting aspect is this? _His hand slapped mine I closed and heaved him to the side of the pool. _Perhaps it is his armor weighing him down,_ I reasoned. Our rest was not long as he recovered to his feet first, both of us still soaked I glistened in the sun and like cleaning a foggy looking rock he seemed to brighten at least his outline in the sun. "Don't you ever..." he ended short of breath. It was more of a challenge to keep my eyes from astray overriding with a sense of pleasure to see his entire physic the way water and sun portrayed him.

* * *

Quite a ruckus we made disrupting the ceremonies of life throughout Damascus turning around block after block. A gust of wind fighting against our goal to find a place to hide proved to be added difficulty. Guards were on their alerted side since the fall of Abdu'l Nuquod and his disastrous party in attempt to kill his guests spread through faster than wildfire of prairies. Every turn patrolling guards spawned warning the next guards nearby or the ones on rooftops. We began to get exhausted as we turned down a dark alley shaded with thugs and drunk men.

"Psst!" a voice rang in my ears I whirled around to find the source. A crack of a door opened and the eyes of what seemed to be a women beckoned me to come forth. "Come! Come! Hurry I can assure you a safe place to hide," she muttered. Too tired to resist the dangers I pulled Altair close to me transporting him inside the blending building that had its windows boarded. When the door slammed shut it was completely pitch black and not a speck of light was present. A musty, dank scent succumbed. A creak from an ancient wooden board. Suddenly a yank from the sides of the room tore Altair away from my side. I felt Altair reach out for me in the darkness, "Sarraf!" he exclaimed while being dragged to the other side of the room. Pairs of many hands invited themselves all over me compressing me down better than any other tight bindings I had ever escaped from.

.

.

*Cue dramatic music* What is going to happen?! :O Just what the Assassins needed am I right? Leave a review, follow and favorite if you want to. Thank you for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	19. The Mistress

*Hope you all enjoy this one! There should be a music reference somewhere in here... but when you read it, it's blatantly obvious if you listen to rock music :D They're awesome! *

Chapter Nineteen

They had me chained by my elbows bent behind my back and hands forcing to keep my shoulders straight. I fought jerking my shoulders side to side but they numbered me. Hands of many, cold like corpses pried my snake from me as it would be the last I would see of him. Their fingers raveled around my flesh. There came the time of moderate, long claps separating the silence of struggle. Again a board squeaked and the tattered curtains were torn back bringing in a blinding illumination. I squinted waiting for my eyes to readjust getting the outline of a man in his long robes. His dark skin complemented the blunt red and green. Gold shimmered within the light as he stroked his finely trimmed facial hair. He released a hefty snort as if he knew better. He was the same man who had lurked me at the party now that I came to study him. I wanted to know what he was doing here but I suppose my facial expression said it all.

"Hello my Lady," as he greeted more curtains were drawn. I glanced around me realizing that these hands that were pulling me back were women. Provocatively dressed women. It wasn't hard seeing that Altair was drowning in an abundance of sexy women sly fingers moving together that he could not fight them off. Funny, how he could kill men with swords but better yet not fight unarmed women to say the least. They all giggled when his hood came down, ruffling his hair then messaging his temples. Even with their sounds of intrigue Altair was calculating and stagnant in his endeavor. Cooing to him even when a woman brushed a finger along his lip scar he was fixed, gone stale by the allure so many men would gladly take upon themselves to handle. A tender hand tickled at my side in curiosity of my scar I jumped sending away the hand. The man stepped forward brushing off one shoulder of dust in amusement. "The Mistress is ready," with that the bundles of women pushed Altair and I both through to the next room. As if we fast traveled into nearly another culture a wave of ambrosia ambushed our noses along with the climbing compacted heat.

Entered in a square room with a large window on the left side approximately the length of a body covered in dark sheer raspberry curtains, tainted all the rooms gray and gloom into a vibrant pink. A couch beneath the window, a sitting area where the chairs created an inner circle in the middle planted a round small table dabs of cups and a jar of liquor left unattended. Another seating area opposed to the couch across the room and a staircase in the back that led upstairs and another door frame camouflaged at the side leading downstairs. The seats all composed of fanning women escaping the heat in moans. Toying with their coiled locks murmured at our entrance- mainly that to Altair's entrance. The man at the party glanced over his shoulders waving away all adoring invitations. I cleared my throat. "Oh Mistress!" he called up the stairs twitched his eyebrows for me with magnetism he wished me to kiss him.

"Calling after me is embarrassing to say the least," A woman aroused from a sea of women off the couch. She walked to us with a natural hip sway the hands begged for her to return to them as they continued to linger on her long dress until she was far, far away like parting the seas. It took only a few extra moments to make the distinct connection with the Mistress that I had met her before somewhere. Her robes were of baby blue and gold. With a swish of her hands spreading out the slightest wrinkles a glimmer of her summer bangles blinded me momentarily. Her hair tightly pulled back into a long braid falling behind her back hidden by her translucent light blue veil. A pop of a vivid lotus flower in her hair was unusual to tell the least. _This woman... I know her... but of where?_ I wiggled but the women held me back still. By reaction our lips parted the same. Although her lips painted and sculpted of the sharpest rouge of beetle blood I had ever came across. But her charms were subtle towards me. A casual refined smile that I had yet returned to her.

"My dearest sister," the man walked up to her while she turned her cheek. _This is her brother? It must be impossible... he's... not..._ Her finely groomed dark, angled eyebrows raised at the kiss given to her on her cheek as she turned. A wide calm grin of her flashy white teeth told me that she meant business. She gently expelled her brother from her by the shoulders giving me an auspicious side glance.

"My brother," she chuckled slowly rotating elegantly for me. She brought her hands closer to her abdomen resting her right hand on the back of her left hand. "Welcome to my domain."

Mouth opened in silence wanting to say her name.

She shook her head, "my brother she cannot speak! Whatever happened?" she leaned for her brother.

He held out a reassuring hand, "the effects should have long faded. Why do you choose not to speak my Lady?" he appointed to me. I looked over to Altair but he paid no ill will for me as he was about as emotional as a rock. _I can't really speak right now... I've tried and I've tried but I find myself more aggravated and then anxious. _"Well," he clapped his hands together, "seems she's a bit stubborn than I imagined. Shall we give her something to drink? How about water?"

I shook my head. _I don't want anything right now that reminded me of... that damn party._

He laughed, "how about for the..." he coughed, "man... would he like anything?" Leave it to Altair to be rude and distant but yet on this one I found it to be more cautious.

"I would like to give him _something,"_ a woman in the back laughed fanning herself lifting the hem of her skirt up higher on her thigh. The others joined laughing until the Mistress had cut their fun short with the flick of her hand to notion them to behave. They simply whined but obeyed. The Mistress twisted her wrist back and forth to pull down on her long sleeve approaching me at the same time. Without warning her wrist was up my nose and I smelled something strong. I had trouble placing what it smelled like. Neither was it bitter nor sweet but sensual and alluring and rich. I blinked a couple of times feeling the smell warm the back of my throat loosening it. A short smile played then trashed from her face rolling up her sleeve again to hide her olive veins.

"Anabia?"

"Yes my dear," she echoed like a hollow tree stump. I fumbled on what to say next; how under the circumstances this came to be, who she was, where I was? "Oh let them go," she finally ordered. The women backed away freeing me I hugged my elbows scowling at them.

"Oh but must we?" one woman complained tickling the stubble under Altair's chin.

"Yes must we?" another woman licked her lips. "I do want him to tell us where he got this scar on his voluptuous lips of his," they all giggled again as her fingernail of her index finger grazed the white scar. He didn't smile. He hadn't smiled since our run in at the palace where he had me by the wrists. I began to think back wondering who he had mistaken me for. What his phrases meant was the challenge. Getting him to clarify and elaborate about his reasons... merely an impossible puzzle of its very nature.

"I provide remedies of all kinds but if the man does not want _it,_ then he does not want _it,"_ her voice hardened over smoothing her fringe to the side more. All in whispers of conquest they gravitated from him to trickle in with the ocean of sweltering women. And no, I did not mean a measurement of attraction but a degree of how stuffy the room was. "Now," Anabia addressed us officially it seemed, "our guests are needed of embellishment of the sort," she waved her hands on cue for her brother to come to her side.

"You don't intend for us to stay?" Altair flared. The whole room transitioned into a frozen state. It was only Anabia who seemed indifferent at Altair's tone.

With a grin she replied, "the streets are not safe for an Assassin-"

The room exploded in tremulous murmurs.

Anabia blinked slowly as if pestered by a fly. "You are famished and weary of the smells of travel and the paths you will later take. It is but an act of innocence that I offer you my hold without need of pay but your company tonight."

"Seems ironic playing words of '_innocence'_ to disarm everyone of the fear that writhes in Damascus. Charm will not apply me to concur," Altair threw back. I shook my head in silence looking down at my bare feet in the awkwardness.

"Under my domain you will still treat those who differ from you in creed in reconciliation. You are still but a victim of your own glorified inferno," she did not quake.

"Do not use elevated diction with me," they seemed to have connections or chemistry before. For some reason it made me twitch. Altair and a woman, other than _moi?_ No, no, no all signs of taboo customs. I avoided Anabia's brother vigilant stare at me focusing in on the side profile I got from Altair. It was strange to see Altair without his hood to mask most of his features. He was a master at cryptic signs such as expressing emotions came across vague. Anabia turned though as if not finished she dropped her hands gracefully to her sides picking up her skirt then letting it fall before her with her back facing us now. The braid swished barely down her back ending just past her hips.

"Present them the primary needs and remember ladies, accommodate not infatuate," she appointed. The curvy women got up from their cushions and floor the slight dent in the line of their lips as they rose. I looked over to Altair asking with my eyes if we really were going to stay. The amber eyes said nothing as he rushed by head down for once avoiding the women to excuse himself upstairs. I felt the urge to follow on impulse but the girls held me back.

"Come with us," they insisted. Now that I looked upon their faces they were familiar. Most had accompanied Anabia along at the party as her belly dancers. I gave a careful look not knowing if I was conflicted with my Assassin ways or my family's ways to deal with this. "Come on," she pointed with her head tugging me down the flight of stairs. I stole a glance over my shoulder as multiple women herded me down the stairs in sweaty chortles. Much more poorly lit, candles were addressed periodically down a narrow strip of hallway of tiled floor.

"What are we doing-" I started.

"It's about time anyway," one woman cut in as another raked aside the thick curtains that I knew were there because they had brushed upon a top portion of my head as she did so. I was greeted again by a large bonfire in the center of the room and a huge dip in the ground creating a spoon of water. "No," I said.

"Yes!" the rest of the women cheered instantly stripping what they had on without warning. I cloaked my eyes with my hand, one on top of the other vertically. You weren't aloud to reveal something so intimate such as your body to anyone but to your partner. I'm not sure if the expectations called for being surrounded by a population of prostitutes counted but no matter I think majority would find me in a splashing sin. The water gray and foggy settled on the top of the heat. It was steaming even in my attire I had removed just my cowl and any unneeded layers on my costume. Their hair still pulled up in buns they shared the events of their lives today.

"She was amazing indeed," I was propped against the side of the wall arms crossed enclosed with myself inching ever so slightly to the exit each second. "Being such a beginner you did pretty well," the speaker made eye contact with me as so gradually the rest of them watched me. I froze breathing in through my nostrils heavily, palms sliding down the wall behind me now.

"Thank you," I said coldly. Their eyes gravitated across the pool together in code whispers. I stared at their sloped shoulders poking out of the gray banks sun-kissed skin.

"Indeed she was good but there is still needed work to be done here," a woman with noir hair stood that the water now came shy below her hips showing off her womanhood. She made sharp hip thrusts side to side bringing her hands up her thighs and abdomen, along her breasts to her neck. They all clapped and cheered, hollering while I stood rolling my eyes. It wasn't that I despised them as people, or their profession, in fact I reminded myself that it was growing empathy to an extent I had for these woman. But they would always be stronger than any thug on the streets asking for a fist fight. For they dealt with things society shunned and made due with what they had sparingly.

* * *

Every drop dried I inserted my big toe breaking the surface of the calm waters. They caused the ring ripples wavering my reflection along the cool waters at last. I folded the towel beside the edge of the pool submerging myself in nicely. The bonfire backed off in a much warmer orange glow as it made the embers smolder around the edges. Sinking down lower the water came to my shoulders as I tilted my head back resting my back on the wall of the pool. I captured stillness in all serenity at last my muscles eased I could have fallen asleep and drown but I didn't.

"Mind if I join you?" I shot up searching across the room, back lifting off the wall and eyes alert. Out of the midst of the shadows came a tall slender figure in silk emerald robes. Anabia's cinnamon swirled hair unleashed from the tight bonds of the braid slipped over one side of her shoulder. Her arms crossed over her stomach and her hands clutching at her sides though not in a tense but a tranquil manner.

"Um alright then," I said studying the way she untied the loose bow from her robes and it cascaded off her body like a second skin. It came like a mid summer shawl in the crook of her elbows then with her right hand she pinched the end of her left sleeve slipping her left arm out. She excelled in confidence grinning delicately in the dim orange light she clearly was radiant that the fire or its embers couldn't come to par with. When her right arm slid out the robe fell in a heap around her feet. She stepped over it casually getting into the side of the pool like a queen. Melting into the surface her hazel eyes lowered as her chin tilted up like she was half asleep. You could still spot the glimmer of her golden eyeshadow gradient in the corner of her almond shaped eyes.

She gazed straight ahead.

I stared in return.

I still couldn't put this around me that Anabia was indeed in charge of a... brothel. A nice one to add to that though the exterior of this place said otherwise. The inquiries were eating me up as I couldn't help it shifting my legs underneath the water but Anabia had beaten me to it.

"I'm assuming that what you wore is all that you came with?" A dip in her hand she spooned some of the bath water on her shoulder with illusive eye contact.

"Yes," I responded.

"Perfect," she smiled, "whenever you decide to take your leave I have clothes for you to dress in."

"I don't wear-" I began.

"No of course not," she chuckled peering down at the quivering reflection, "it is something that is comfortable to your desires," she said. I opened my eyes with my brows climbing higher upon my forehead. I rested my back against the wall just trying to solve how she could possibly know it all with a smitten grin wiped just below her nose. _She doesn't know I cross-dress,_ I considered. "I would hope that a pair of loose pants and a tunic should suit you well?" she asked across the pool all too innocently. _How would she know?_

"And you aren't bothered by the fact you just offered me those articles of clothing?" I inquired.

"Oh, should I be suspicious then?" she smirked cupping some more water in both hands for a moment. The water escaped in small streams through the cracks of her slender fingers filling the torpid silence to alter another topic more fluidly. "Well it isn't a shock when you run with a man such as Altair," she practically hummed his name. The eyes of enigmatic brown flickered resembling much of the fire's hungry flame.

"You know of him?" it could not afford the suffering to ask such things that gave me goosebumps to speak about. In the privacy of the bathing room without wondering ears and peeping eyes it felt clearly no different from the thoughts of my mind. Of course there was the dead path of not being able to hear what I wanted to hear... a risk was what it was in all terminology.

"Know of him?" she echoed playing my question, "perhaps I did at one time. Or maybe I was just something to be used," she shifted as if being pricked by a pin, "No matter time has changed and people change with it. I'm sure you know more about that illusive man than I do," a painful grin forced on her pretty face as she said it. I didn't quite know how to respond to all that she was making but listened regardless.

_Natasha?_

My eyes fluttered open. _It is that exact voice calling me... I'm going insane,_ I insisted upon. Anabia flashed up at me inquisitively.

"What is Natasha," she swam up to me by my side. I had a dazed look on my face staring off into the nothingness of my mind.

_Natasha are you alright? I've been trying to make connections for a long time... This is the first I have finally- _the voice faltered in pitch, _made connections with you in awhile. _

"I'm going insane," I whispered staring blankly.

"What?" as if Anabia couldn't understand she leaned over trying to place where I was looking at. I felt her hands brush my shoulder as if affirmatively she was still there with me and I wasn't slipping into some different spectrum like my body felt. As though someone had flipped a switch my body and mind felt strained. _This is the first time the voice has reached me out of my dream state,_ I thought to myself. "You look sick," Anabia stroked an escaping string of wet hair tucking it back behind my ear. At the moment the shivers returned and I jolted up out of the water. "I'm sorry," she murmured looking up at me but then her eyes went astray at my physic.

"No it's not you," I ignored the way she was looking at me.

"Your shape," she choked, "it is not that of a typical trait of a woman," she poked at my thigh. I shot my eyes down at her in a pitiful frown.

"I know I'm not _womanly_ for the most part," I stretched out to the side grabbing my towel to bashfully wrap it around myself.

"It is not that..." she was staring, "it's toned and has form. You can't just merely tell me that you happen to ride horses a lot," she stood about equal to my height.

"Maybe I just happen to ride tons of horses," I grinned in a joking matter to excuse how utterly close she was standing next to me naked. I backed out of the water now standing at the side of the pool drying myself off rationally in the long silence.

"You can't be ordinary," she brought up again relaxing on at the edge of the pool with her arms parallel at the border of the pool and her chin pillowing on top.

"I don't know what you would call ordinary," I avoided her approach as I indeed located the clothing she had brought in somehow folded neatly in squares.

"What is your profession?" she bolted out yet somehow I knew that was coming to present anyhow. "I mean are you an Assassin now because of Altair?" I had blown my identity of impersonating a belly dancing prostitute, which was a complete accident had I known, into tearing the sheets apart announcing I was an Assassin when I twirled around on my heels trying to deny it all. I didn't have to put any input because my body language had said it all. A haughty smirk recalled on the Mistress's face as she observed me more. I picked up my pants that were around my ankles and tugged them on trying to forget all that I had displayed. _Allah, why am I an idiot? Where is that mysterious woman's voice gone to again?_ The only thing that could be brought towards the table was how did she know?

"What makes you think that Altair and I are trained killers?" I questioned meanwhile I popped my head through the collar of the loose cotton shirt.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I should have taken note on your physic more intuitively," she was talking about how the shirt would practically slip off one or both sides of my shoulders. The sleeves not even stretched came nearly to my fingertips and the collar's cut was deeper in a V-neck line.

"Tell me how you know," I said curtly.

Anabia cocked her head to the side of one shoulder, "did I not explain that at one point in time I knew him?" she brought up a hand for her fingers to play with her extended, parted bottom lip. I found my fingers curled inward of my palms at my side. I hadn't had the general clue until I had sensed a cramp in my fingers did I unclench them. "He revealed apart of himself to me, I revealed apart of myself to him and along the journey we figured things out about ourselves alone."

"If you still have feelings for him, confront him," I turned to assert my focus on the nearly dying fire. The embers had grown gray and stale.

"It was nothing intimate," she shrugged, "just more of a comfort level as his desires for a woman seem to be not his main priority like most men."

I turned back to the Mistress Anabia, "Odd how he has never depicted you before," I squinted carefully taking in the insights to see if every line she would create was something to trust. Yet somehow I felt twisted and wrong. _What if he had before I just never listened carefully? Had he confused me for her back at the palace? Oh Allah..._

"Lose faith in me yet?" a chuckle, "However a man without audacity does not boast about his conquers in bed. Charm only gets you so far, it is wits that enable you to survive during these unforgiving times. Though it doesn't hurt being a magnified lover as you will come to thank me later," she set me off with a wink. I flanked immediately towards the door ready to regurgitate. _I'm not jealous. I'm not angry at all. What on earth would give you the tiniest indication that I am?_ In my clouded thoughts ascending up the stairs I bumped into Anabia's brother who caught me as he was coming down the stairs.

"I was beginning to wonder if my sister was holding you by chains down there," he teased. "Are you hungry my Lady?"

I stopped him with my hand, "there's no need to address me as 'my Lady'. It makes me feel even more aged."

He was laughing now as if I appealed to him as a joker type. "Ah," he breathed, "forgive me then..." he trailed waiting for me to fill in the blank.

"Natasha," I said sternly now trying to surpass him. He wouldn't allow me passage to continue up the stairs.

"Natasha," he emulated, "before you go is it not fair that I give you my title?" he placed a hand across his robes smiling sympathetically.

"Of course," in the back of my mind I just wanted this to be done with and retire to bed. He refurbished his "_vraiment magnifique" _smile on me but neither his confidence or charm seem to cast a spell on me like so many women before me I just simply stood there waiting.

"My name's Bassam," he sounded _très énergique_ for the hour. "Now you may pass," he patted my shoulder, "Oh hold on," he add abruptly spinning me around after I passed him on the stairs.

"Yes... Bassam," I questioned whether or not to call him by his name but in order for respect I added it in from my answer. His brown eyes gleamed at the articulation of his name.

"Sometimes you don't sound native at all," he glossed over as I rolled my eyes. "No, don't take it as in insult my dear Natasha but it's a good foreign flare... Hmm yes I'm getting side tracked," he stopped to think for a moment. I was beginning to creep up one stair at a time while he was transfixed in a continuous thought process. "Oh! Your room is just up the next staircase on the right side three doors down," he paused.

I nodded my head, "Alright thank you." Then came a knock on the front door. I tensed heading up the stairs now on solid ground.

"Don't be so frightened Natasha," he brushed past me to answer the door, "costumers I would assume." I shook my head reminding myself of reason. Obviously a long day and draining dreadful activities took their toll against my body. I was not sure if I could continue without falling to pieces if I didn't have a long deserved and deprived nap soon. I was half way up the second staircase when Bassam had answered the door. It was kept at a thin slice as the night breeze seeped in the smell of burning flesh trickled by. I plugged my nose eavesdropping at the top of the stairs I only saw Bassam and the door being at a right angle from the hinges.

"Have you been housing wanted criminals?" a raspy voice inquired. My heart had stopped its pulse right there.

"What?" Bassam looked appalled laughing off such serious tone.

Another man's voice jumped in, "we lost an Assassin around this area of town. Don't tell me you haven't heard of the events that happened today?"

"Oh, the party and the countless deaths, one including the merchant king I know of that," Bassam said grimly buying me time. "I can't help you two knights," he was about to shut the door but a boot caught the door. They both barged in standing in the entrance scanning the room around like vultures.

"We suspect the Assassin had help, a survivor mentioned a woman." I bounded up the last step scurrying in a mad dash to find Altair and warn him that we needed to escape rapidly. I found myself gawking at a mirror image of a lengthy corridor of doors. _It can't be difficult to find him!_ Footsteps were prowling lower ground as they cursed threateningly at Bassam in French. I went right opening a closet-sized room to find it obscure with the smell of alcohol.

"Hey!" a small snap of a man sounded in the room. I had interrupted _business_ while I flushed bowing my head and shutting the door with a soft click. I zigzagged from right to left each time finding that I had caused a cloud of unhappiness within a brothel was unheard of. On the right side of the hallway I ended up at my door. I knocked this time gently but when I did the door not fully shut unlocked swinging a tad open. From my perspective the room appeared vacantly undisturbed, but how would I know, knowing that I hadn't taken one step in the room before. _Why was this door tampered with in the first place anyway?_ I took the doorknob and a gush of a cool autumn breeze rustled my slackened fabric. I was locked in when a man was writing on a table next to the window. An oil lamp lit on the desk his bare chest incandescent with the blaze exposed erect and regal as his spine aligned and he looked up. The scratching of the light quill ceased when he turned looking from his shoulder spying me with a tender glint. Now it seemed my voice inactive once more I stood there at a stutter for a sentence of an apology to come out. However when he stirred I discovered it wasn't the embarrassment of crashing into a stranger but of that of someone I knew on a daily bases.

* * *

Altair sighed through his nose dropping the quill in his hand. Had he been writing to someone? Leaving someone a message and to whom?

"W-we have to..." I lost my voice when he glided over to me instantly like wind. I in return backed up as his presence popped my personal bubble with a hand completely sealing the door shut with an eerie _**click.**_

"I know," he whispered gazing down at me. I lifted my head to see his vivid amber that reminded me why I had come to take some kind of fondness towards him. _What does he know exactly? _I realized that his hand still propped up against the door roughly an arms length away we weren't saying anything to fill in the gaps of dialogue.

"You... know of what?"

_Natasha! _The ghastly voice living in my head had reached out to me again. I was frightened as I slipped Altair caught me by the arm giving him a reason to lay his hands on me.

"I am losing my sanity," I whispered under my breath.

"Are you alright?" Altair's grip softened as he leaned in. When I looked up a small gasp escaped through my lips as he neared gradually. His other hand used the door for added support allowing me no way out from him. Naturally his biceps flexed and his triceps retracted his fingers spread out on the wooden surface just hairs of gaps coming in between us. His lips parted his scar never looked so attractive. Just as I felt his warmth there came an urgent tap on the other side of the door. Altair and I solidified in our spots for a moment then he broke away. He had left my presence I reached for him timidly but he was gone. I snapped around opening the door just a degree knowing it couldn't be the soldiers.

"My dear," the sweetness of Anabia's voice was on the other side.

"Yes?" I answered the door as our passage to talk quietly.

"The soldiers are coming to inspect the second floor. You must run now."

"Alright," I whispered back now shutting the door.

"If you ever come visit Damascus my women and I will surely help you," a heard the sounds of her smirking then she took the doorknob and closed it for herself.

"Come Sarraf," Altair commanded entirely dressed in his Assassin robes while I had just my tunic and pants. I had to run barefoot which I never experienced before when it came to rooftop adventures. I had a right to be nervous. Altair unlatched the rest of the window wide open for us to slip through into the night. The sounds of doors from the hallway slamming open and closed echoing each other. I had to move while sweeping my damp hair back crossing the room. I stole a glance at the parchment forgotten on the desk to my disappointment unable to extract a word from the ebony, small text. Altair offered his hand to aid me in climbing out onto the balcony of an eternity of blackness. A thumb nail shaped moon was all that Assassins had to work for. Dancing perilously on the railing of the balcony Altair jumped to the adjacent building and I copied to be able to come back to the Bureau, back to Masyaf, back to home and at last back to him.

.

.

*Is it bad that sometimes I forget what the second genre of this story is? xD Sometimes I just totally get into the action and adventure that I forget the elements of romance. Or maybe it's just that I'm way too subtle with the growing of relationships :| But I promise to make it up in the next chapter *wink wink* Thank you for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	20. An Assassin's Wish

*I had so much trouble writing this one! o.x it's one of those ones where you read it over and over again and I feel as if I over used some of the simplest words throughout the chapter... *screams dramatically* POURQUOI?! I also wanted the chapter out pronto so I did not fully revise it yet. Forgive me if you see errors within this chapter... I need a break from this headache, yet you enjoy yourself*

Chapter Twenty

Sneeze then sniff and repeat. You could hear the chattering of my teeth as I hugged myself creating friction that created heat. I looked upon the outline of Altair as he fiddled to unlock the wooden gate. He convoked his hidden blade forward to wedge it in between the wood shaking it calmly to open the rotted latch like so many times before. The multitude of fireflies rang the arrival of a chilly autumn this year as they flashed their little lights around us in the darkest nights. "Who taught you how to fight?" he asked while he unraveled the rope cord. My teeth rattled and my skin a landscape of goosebumps I quivered like a feather. Now that I processed the question given I had come to the conclusion that no one really taught me... I drew up faces of my family but not one memory could I mention that they taught me anything. How strange it was feeling a void of something so seemingly important.

"I taught myself," I said. Altair jerked the gate up laying it flat on the other side meticulously. He stood up wiping his hands followed by flicking a firefly aside from his nose.

"Really, you taught yourself?" the corner of his lip twitched as if catching himself not to smile. I didn't have to shake my head because it was already doing so from the cold wind fighting me. The tunic that I wore had become damp down the back from my hair as it was.

"Y-yes," I retorted trembling incessantly as the mean wind picked up blowing my hair all around in a wet mess over my shoulders and slapping me in the face. I took numb fingers and brushed the hair from my face. Altair's figure remained still in the darkness.

"Why do you shiver?" he did not need an answer from me then as he had reached out for me perhaps vision too clouded he stroked the wet hair off my shoulder then retreated from his touch impetuous in action. He rubbed the moisture from his fingers smelling the jasmine fragrance traveling up his nostrils thanks to the help of the wind most partly. The flash of his sword made it evident he had evaded swooping down silently into the Bureau. I shuffled to the edge regretting to release what pitiful warmth I had contained to drop down. I miscalculated my step size falling through into the Bureau. I cursed instinctively swinging my entire body forward with my arms outstretched clutching to the broad wooden plank. My legs dragged behind as I rocked back and forth like a pendulum smacking Altair in the back of my head with my feet accidentally. I heard him growl as when my legs swung back he caught my thighs leaving me to be suspending from the ceiling.

"_Pardon,"_ I apologized in French teeth coming to a clatter staring down in the blackness of the rabbit hole unable to _see_ Altair but able to _feel_ both his hands securely on each of my thighs. Must I need to explain to you how idiotic I felt? It was all well of the fact that I flushed a pure red color that he could not witness my cheeks burning in such poorly lit nights of autumn.

"Do you do this intentionally sometimes?" he hissed up at me. "Let go," he instructed. I did not argue this time uncoiling my stiff fingers from the wooden plank. As I dropped down Altair's hands were sliding up both sides of me easing my acceleration rate until my toes overlapped his feet as I had landed back to solid ground. We had fit like a hand and a leather glove gaps between us were minimal. A feather-like hand supported my lower back my hands had a desire for him. They were remnant on his shoulders a warmth of life whisked wisps of my baby hairs from their place.

"Be wary next time," his breathing snagged when the ends of my hair from the back trickled a droplet of water trailing onto his hand that resided there. I nodded slowly leaning forward for him to catch me by the lips this time._Let us rewind back at the brothel,_ I pleaded with myself. I knew I had been impending on his oxygen with my cheek grazing the beginnings of a beard; his stubble. Was it the bottom lip of the great assassin quivering? Just as I planned to conceal his lips with mine at the last second Altair disengaged being alerted by his senses. Could it possibly be true that I detected shyness from the great assassin? He would not break the delicate silence between us but positioned me to halt by grabbing me by the waist forcing me to straighten up. He removed his hands from me lowering them to his side. His feet slid out from under my toes as he departed into Rafiq's study. I stuttered blushing tailing after him but he pivoted around for me. I crashed to a break not to run into him so that he wouldn't think of me in a flirtatious mood that I was. "I am just to inform Rafiq of our return," he said.

"I just want to inform you by saying thank you..." I tapered breathlessly. His jaw moved barely gathering up something to respond with.

"Go rest apprentice," his tone was thoughtful.

I laughed, "I believe I now preferred it when you call me Sarraf," I smiled. He grumbled drowsily entering Rafiq's study. I did as was suggested falling to my knees on a pillow then letting the momentum of the rest of my body collide into the pillows face first. Snuggling up to my crowd of pillows coiling to my side listening to Rafiq and Altair discuss facing the wall brightened by the faint light renewed in the Bureau. Altair's shadow was interminable and tenacious. The way he composed himself still as death was of interest to me when he smelled of burning incense. Not bitter nor sweet yet sensual and alluring and rich. It warmed my cheeks just thinking what it would be like if he had fallen asleep next to me.

* * *

Rafiq went into the back of the Bureau to pull out my assassin robes, armor and weapons. Cradling them in his hands as if they were mountains of collective novels folded, untouched he displayed them on his counter with a clamor from my swords. He heaved one long consecutive sigh. I could have gone on a whim to dare say it was an actor's cue for exaggeration nonetheless armor was heavy if it was crafted out of the best. I said my appreciation checking underneath my folded robes to see if my under clothing was still there.

"I had taken the liberty to buy you a new tunic and pants," he had said as I looked up in brief shock then guilt settling in swallowing next. "It is incredible of the stories you tell after the party. Sure it was hell but you both did well. I will have to look up that herb he had used that would cause someone to not speak at all," he had cut himself short dismissing his rambling at once. "Forgive me... you're still alright though Natasha?" Rafiq's affection towards me had grown into a brother. I became clearer each time I would consult upon why the Assassins had named their order for fraternity. I reached over the counter hauling Rafiq into a hug I saved whenever it was time to take my leave for Masyaf. His gratitude was a mixture of happiness and sorrow. My nose buried into his black robes tainted all the ink, indescribable herbs and tea. His hand patted my back telling me it was time to depart from the embrace. It would be a long time before I would seek out comfort again.

"How many times will I have to thank you my friend?" the tears were coming as they threatened to fall at the rim of my eyes. Unlike the other Bureau leaders, Rafiq came close as a companion despite the age, despite the conflicts we would have on beliefs and the banters consisting of Altair behind his back would be all that I would miss. I knew what city was coming, the sequence to follow was in Acre. Jabal was aloof in his meetings just as Altair. This time Dalal would not be waiting by the gates for me anyway. I called this a starving period for me where all was disconnected in ties of cooperation just dangling by a thread.

"It is what friends and lovers do for another. I had heard and observed myself that you experienced a complete state of unconsciousness true it is?"

I nodded attentively, "I suppose so yes." Rafiq tilted in over from the counter eying the doorway soundlessly. Out of my peripheral vision Altair anomalously posed himself along the frame of the door. He walked in briskly to the bookshelves containing scrolls browsing oh so questionably. Rafiq cleared his throat from behind his counter he clutched something in his fist. Stealing my wrist for a moment he jammed something into my palm taking my fingers for me to wrap around it tightly. "Buying you newer attire will not compensate for a horrible experiment gone wrong," his eyes strayed over at Altair whose impression was to-busy-to-care. "Tested it upon myself this time when I had forgotten what jar the tea leaves were in and as well what day it is today."

I could not subdue a giggle.

Altair gave me a side stare.

"Your laugh is charming Natasha," Rafiq's voice had risen once more. "It is your remedy," he lowered, "I promise." I grinned stashing the small bottle in my pouch yet a flame of doubt ignited in the back about this.

"Today is the eleventh of January..." I parted my lips paralyzed drowning in thought. _Shit,_ I panicked, _what am I going to do now? _Altair exited the study as if by cue going into the resting room next door.

"Do not be worried Natasha... You are clever and creative, people should aspire to," Rafiq perked. "Get going, it looks as if it is going to rain some time today."

* * *

(1192 CE Autumn in Kingdom)

_**Pitter-patter, drip, splish, swish. Pitter-patter, hit, crack, miss. **_It tasted of metal- the rain that is. Sounded like crying bells on the rooftop surface seeping through in all its frigid glory. Appeared as liquids upon showers of silver from the bruised sky. Our steeds parked in the back of a tiny stable in the back of the shabby house. A married coupled had offered us to stay until the storm had cleared in their barn-like shack. I still meddled with the minute bottle of crimson enough holding a shallow puddle of tears was all it apparently took to recap my memories forgotten to me. Altair coughed in a precipitous fashion covering a fist over his mouth then dropping it back down on his knee. What were we going to do knowing very well that even after it stopped raining we would still have to deal with fighting the aftermath with our horses? I unraveled my thick blanket stretched across the dirt floor sitting in an adjacent corner from Altair we both had the longing stare out the doorway in despair of boredom. The water droplets were streaming down the top of the door forming a miniature pond just below. A clash of thunder and lightening sparked off in the distance rumbling the skies beyond. _I should say something at least happy birthday or anything,_ I thought capturing his eminence while he stared into his lap a train of thought happening. Wind howled through the broken window directing the rain to spray across the side of my face. I simply reacted by grabbing the back of my hood and ripping it up over my head agitated grumbling something sour in the chilly atmosphere.

"How could you be born in this way of life?" I proposed twisting the portion I still had of my ring finger around.

Altair stirred, "having doubts of joining the Assassins?"

"No, no," I replied melancholy at the scene. "But you should still answer my question." Altair's head dropped back against the wall concentrating on the mold taking control of the ceiling above us threatening to cave in.

"I cannot answer the question if the answer is within the question. I was born into the creed that way."

"Well I mean didn't you ever think about leaving it? Ever thought it was wrong?"

"No, how could I leave all that I've ever known?" he resounded gloomily on his pile of hay.

"What is all that you know then?" I lifted my chin at an angle so he could see one of my eyes from underneath my hood. A twinkling smile I granted him to see to confide the awkward depression the conversation seemed to be steering towards. He dropped down into his lap again perhaps concealing a snicker from me. He raised his head again shifting from concentrating out the window then back at my face. He tapped his finger upon his knee at random tempo discovering his answer would waver.

"Enough to make me sure..." he stopped mid-sentence watching me as I stretched from my spot. "What is it that you're doing now?" as if he was caught off guard that I would move from the corner to the center of the room. The dirt softened as I walked along the cold soles of my boots gradually sinking into the floor. Lightening followed by thunder came by like a horse whip in the meanwhile of towering over Altair in his corner. I crouched at eye level with him beginning to take all the contents out of my side pouch plopping them onto the hay bed lackadaisically.

"You know I would give you something but I couldn't even put myself around what you would want," I ordered my perfume, Rafiq's remedy, small trinkets from cities, currency, and an eagle's feather in balance.

"That is not needed," Altair said lightly, "What is this?" he gestured to the new potion Rafiq had given me.

"Nothing," I sharpened avoiding to answer directly stashing everything back in my pouch at once. You could hear the leather of his fingerless gloves scrunch as he bundled his fingers into a rigid fist. I swallowed taking down notes about his body language. He hadn't moved from his position, "Is there something upsetting you?" I asked gently shifting subjects trying to not cause Altair anymore grief least on his birthday. I shook myself out of the depths of my mind transfixing my attention with direct eye contact.

"It is just that-"

"Please... I am poor, sick and so... very...hungry," our heads snapped to the doorway as the moaning voice had pleaded. A scrawny woman of sandy blonde hair drenched in rain and mud slumped at the doorway for support.

"_Oh la la!"_ I accented gravely in a deeper tone more than usually how I would speak. I sprang to my feet dashing up to her as in her weakness she fell into my arms. I dragged her inside under the roof out of the rain trying to support her head but it flopped down into my chest every single time. Altair took the opportunity using one hand to project himself off the wall circling around the scene as the eagle characteristic he always was. "Please will you stay with me?" I attempted to pry out my nursing skills but father said they were never as good as my fighting skills. Her voice was so coarse it was hard to differentiate from her own shallow breathing. Her skin felt of an earthworm, cold, slimy from the rain and rough. Her eyelids fluttered frosty blue eyes while she was in a phase of passing out. "Will you help me!" it was a demand as I shot a look at Altair who was a by stander.

"How?" he came to the other side of the girl hesitant to touch her.

"Don't be so frightened!" I remarked taking her arm putting it around my neck.

"I am nothing of the sort!" he barked back doing the same as we grabbed both her skinny long legs to the pile of hay in the corner of the driest portion of the crumbling building.

"Wait!" I handed the rest of the girl off in to Altair's arms as he stood demurring with my opposition carrying the girl in his arms. I reached for my wool blanket having it at the ready giving the sign to Altair to rest her on they hay at last. He set her down gently backing up so that I could drape the blanket over her brushing aside her soaked hair to the side. A crack of the thunder I met Altair's gaze as we stood there baffled in all fields of experience. Appearing the girl was unconscious Altair stormed up to me spinning me around by the forearm forcing me to follow and stumble next to him by the window. "What?" I hissed lowly yanking my forearm from his pinching grip.

"What are you suppose you think you are doing?" he growled in a whisper frown lines emerging. The rain poured ruthlessly against the building.

"You can't suggest that we leave her out there to die!" I fumed in a raging whisper, "she needs help not hell!" I insisted shoving my morals into his face. Altair's robes fluttered again in the unforgiving wind, fist to his side still clenched. "Listen..." I had finally cooled down considerably rubbing two fingers across my forehead aggravated just the same that I flicked my hood off the top of my head because it pestered me. "Why can't we get along? At least let's cooperate until the nine assassinations are completed and we can go our separate ways, alright?" I stared at him waiting for his reply. Altair eased his fingers out the balled up fists; the hidden blade triggered as he did so relaxing his fingers back into a fist once more. I rolled my eyes at the sight of this. I could not contain myself until we got to Masyaf but the rain was certainly going to be a dilemma in the process. I gave him a famous prolonged sigh rubbing the skin of my neck sensing a muscle being strained. "Why? Why? Why?" I muttered miserably.

"Do you see them?" the girl shot up showered in her cold sweat dripping down the side of her temples. Her eyes starched ice blue as her pale, doll-like lips party just below the jut on her face; the nose. My heart had jumped in pulse at her instant fear boiling in the soggy room. "Are they here? Do you see them!" she screamed sitting up straight having what looked like seizures. I swooped down to her on my knees placing a hand on her back with the other lying on her shoulder.

"See what? There's nothing unusual right now. Just lay down for resting," I soothed brushing past her mangled pallid golden hair. "Do you hear them? Do you hear them?" Her head wheeled around slowly staring me straight on, in the eyes... if she could. Something about her was not particularly normal about this girl. Not that she was absolutely nutters because she wasn't but... her eyes. As if carved from a melting icicle her eyes were clouded up a brilliant pastel color of tinged milky white and blue. She had me by the grip of her voice of anxiety roaring louder each time we had not interpreted her demands to her pleasing. The girl clung on both of my shoulders shaking me in desperation with her sharp nails, boney, petite hands of steel. "Don't your senses work properly!" she bellowed having one of her fits pounding a fist to my chest wailing. Flabbergasted I remained concrete in my position not knowing how to handle this, skin diffused with her mingling touch I grew colder- uncomfortable. Altair jerked me away by the elbow from behind causing me to stir from my sitting position up right on my feet to be reeled into his arms. I collided with him still fixed on the pale girl muttering sentences under her breath by a fog hovering just in front of her mouth each time she opened with warm air. I peered over at Altair behind me.

"We have to," Altair said. Now glaring at his yellow eyes I hissed indifferently.

"Where are your morals?" I challenged at him, "Let go of me," I spat sternly lifting the wrist he had in one hand tugging downward though it did not loosen his grip. I twitched when his grasp hardened on me. "Do you not know your own language? Let go of me," I enraged cheeks brushed with a passionate rose as he boldly placed one foot in front of another step closer. I narrowed my eyes; his chin could have sat on the top of my head if he had chosen to. He smelled of horse, hay, perspiration and rain from his robes. I furrowed my eyebrows now not able to detect whether if a wooden crackling smell was from either of us. "You smell that?" I asked startled. He swayed away from me dropping my wrist down to my side eyes darting around the room.

"I am getting out of here!" the girl declared getting to her feet wobbling to find balance then ran perfectly fine out the door. Altair and I stared at each other for a moment longer until it clicked and our brains responded with our bodies. _Oh fuck, get out now!_ Listen to your mind as with such results you get by doing so will amaze you. Distinctive crisp cracklings like balling up parchment triggered the stimuli for our auditory system to abandon the shack. We bolted for the exit exposed in the rain smelling the burning sensation up our nostrils overwhelming our vision in black smoke. It circled around us searing our eyes, tears streaming from my cheeks at the blaze. All I saw was mountainous walls of smoke engulfing Altair and I. Orange specks flew past us was to be but trails of embers. The rain drops went sliding down my face dribbling off my jaw as I was trying to unfold the surroundings splotched by the smoke.

"Where is she?" I covered my eyes from the rain and smoke coughing to get them both out of my system. Altair slapped a hand to my wrist clasping aggressively fishing me in to him as if I was constructed on a fishing line itself. "No!" I yowled protesting being lifted off the ground by the waist making it difficult for Altair to move me. "I'm not leaving without her! We just have to-" I was cut off by the breath stolen from me most likely because of the smoke and Altair suffocating me at the waist killing my diaphragm. Tears coming down my cheeks at the scene accompanied by the rain hearing a shattering, ear splitting boom not far off from the house just up the hill from the shack we stayed in. _The house... erupted but how? _The horses in the stables were neighing frantically attempting to pull free from their chains to run. Hooves clapping, rain slapping, and smoke suffocating I went pale. Altair finally released knowing that it was no use to move me on his own. When I dropped my boots splattered in the mud sucking us in gradually.

"I am certain that she is fine," Altair concluded not letting me go by the wrist, "We need to get away from here immediately."

"I-" wincing at the pressure exerted obviously there was no way I could go back in the shack to find the girl. "I can't see a thing in this maze!" I insisted coughing up some more. The sounds of riders on galloping herds of horses paraded by coming down the hill in a battle cry. Without further or due Altair could have dislocated my arm right out of its socket when he pulled me in a random direction. At first I dragged along feet tangled scooping up chunks of mud no doubt about that. Then my feet flew at the next moment Altair and I were set in a barrel roll. Oh the taste of dirt transforming into mud as I rolled over Altair and Altair rolled over me continuously I thought it was never going to end. The sounds of our weapons clinking came to an instant halt by him slamming both hands down in the soggy dirt I ended up inferior to the likes of him who was positioned superior. Our eyes locked in to each other, "I can't believe you!"

"I saved you!" he growled, "be more appreciative. You are in debt to me now." Glaring upon Altair I thought my eyes were bloodshot for all that I saw was something like a filter playing with my eyes. _Am I dying?_ I staggered breathing in shallow at the flashes of red blinking perpetually. Altair remained silent, stood perked drawing his sword out of the sheathe the black smoke that had been circling around us dissolved in a thin veil. I followed sitting up ignoring the sharp excruciating pain growing at my side. Stuck in a trap around large steeds with the riders at the command their chain mail rattled.

Templars by the one... two... seven of them ensnaring us different angles of sword up my throat. One of the Templars dismounted introducing the leather sound of his boots to the slushy ground. The dark sage cape swooped over his shoulder and the hood shadowing his eyes. A wicked smile dripped into the most disappointing frowns. His hands were oddly small and dainty from what I gathered he had recently picked up a blade.

"Funny how we managed to capture two Assassins," I knitted my brows together at the voice. Yes, it was serious in all the matters but not... masculine at all. The tip of the sword belonging to the caped figure extended his arm further projecting the tip shy of my jaw. I lowered my eyes keeping my hands steady at the waist appearing that I wasn't trying to grab one of my swords. "Robert will be quite pleased of this," the blade was lowered giving me time to whip out one sword crossing his sword. Altair back to back with me kept his sword high anticipating to react to whoever planned to make the first move. "What are your names?" he demanded his armed hand struggling at the power I had executed. The dirty Templar used his left hand in aiding to keep the right wrist straight giving him the extra support in circling down in a clockwise motion then slashing at my abdomen horizontally. I jumped back brushing sides with Altair.

"Watch it," I hissed deflecting the incoming blow with one hand. "Templars blade work is just offensive," I sighed, "Makes them easy for Assassins to kill them like picking them off as if they were grapes. One by one," I whizzed past my challenger hauling the rider of another Templar by the metal boot forcing him down off his horse and impaling him in the stomach. All the horses of the king's men went berserk it took strength to keep them stable. I reached for my cross bow and an arrow swerving around missing the swords flailing to load it up. _This is for my family, _I vowed to sought out the Templar Order, sought in seeking Robert's life that I became distracted in my fuel of vengeance as I aimed for the head of the leader, I missed the impact of a sword swooping by slashing at my left forearm. I ducked in response cursing applying pressure to the open wound to keep it from spewing. Crouched at the base of the ground horse hooves nearly stomped on me. I gasped seeing a Templar with his sword drawn towards me about to deliver the fatal blow. I reached for my other sword at the side about to draw too late if it hadn't been for a throwing knife miraculously piercing the Templar in the throat. I cranked my head around enthralled by his technique in the way he fought. He slid across the muddied surface from his worn boots punching high with his elbow into a Templar's throat. The man had fallen stunned. At the same time his legs shoulder width apart his hidden blade had slashed a Templar creeping up around him. The Templar collapsed on his knees holding his neck as if trying to choke himself but he was trying to prevent the blood from escape. His eyes left bulging, face gone white he went face first into the mud. Altair contorted his body around using a sword on the ground at his disposal slicing through the injured Templar behind him in the chest. He was a sight to see the way he tore the body stuck like cork off the sword with his foot. He just happened to take my breath away.

"Stupid cockroach!" the leader had grabbed me by the collar then slamming  
me back down to the earth. He straddled on top of me by the hips with a dagger at the ready. The rain droplets of the wet blade trickled off the tip splashing my nose. "I'm going to savor whipping out your kind out like embers. One by one," he inhaled raising the dagger clean to the sky. I wiggled and slithered out from under his hips nearing my downfall for sure. When the impact was coming down a hand bounded the evil twisting the wrist completely around. He screamed at his opposition. He was flung off of me like covers there stood a poor, sick, hungry and blind girl to my rescue.

"Get up," she stated giving me her hand.

I rebounded in a snap, "You need to get out of here!"

"No I don't," she fought back instantly. "Go after him!" she roared I looked back seeing my enemy crawling to his horse. I broke after the fleeing Templar before he could get on his horse and run for the cliffs. I dragged him down by the flailing cape kicking him down to the ground now on top of him. I kept his wrist at bay with the earth as his hips bucked trying to throw me off. We were both saturated in mud no longer were my robes white and no longer was his either. I ripped off the hood to see my competitor though when I did it threw me off more than I had expected.

"You're a woman?" I said appalled, "What is this? One of Robert's tricks?" she pulled me by the arm kicking herself over and on top of me now. The strands of brown hair feathering out from her braided up-do.

"Never thought I lived the day to see Al Mualim take in a woman for a warrior! What happened to his supply of men? Got drunk? Committed suicide, hmm?" We snarled at each other.

"You bitch," I rolled over her now at the sickly light skin. She was foreign definitely by her marked features of green eyes, pale skin, and her dark hair. The hot glow illuminated by the distant fire behind us chilled me still.

She simpered, "Robert mentioned about one of his girls'," she jetted a boney finger at the location of my scar. She ticked pushing me off of her sprinting for her horse. I sat up infuriated as the woman saddled up and bolted away with the black horse towards the cliffs which they had came. _She had deserted her men... typical,_ I got up on my feet taken aback by my bloodied hand that had suppressed my wound. The blind girl strolled up to me casually stepping over the dead bodies sprawled on the floor.

I rubbed my temple, "w-who are you?" I stammered staring at her ghostly presence. She motioned me to come listen in as she whispered faintly in my ear.

"Take me Acre and I will tell you," she turned around and dashed for a cluster of palm trees out of the clearing from plain view. I froze for a moment not knowing how I would later respond to this. _What does she want in Acre? Is she someone to be trusted?_ Witnessing that she had flung a capable killer off of me even with her disability it made me forget about her own abilities she acquired. I was not going to make the same mistake on underestimating a blind person again. Short of everything lately I picked up my swords from the ground skipping all the bodies and blood. I cracked my back straightening myself eyes following a toned figure just before me battered in blood and mud just as I was.

"You owe me," he said dignified.

"Not now," I sighed sheathing my swords at my waist. He made an attentive move forward clasping the wound on my arm that was still running. "Don't worry about it," too weary to fight him off of me. My blood oozing out of the cracks of his fingers he squeezed even harder.

"You owe me," he said again.

"To what do I owe you?" my voice nearly shrilled. _What does he want from me now, my swords, my services to turn me into his servant?_ The aftermath of a storm was no more than a sprinkle dabbing the blood stained in the ground away. A breeze waved our robes in the stillness. He wrapped his other toned arm around me luring me in to him. _What's wrong with him?_

"It is the eleventh of January..." he sighed blinking his amber eyes.

"Oh now you acquire for something," I rolled my eyes oblivious to what he was doing when he leaned in. Yet I found something snap me back to my senses like walking through Jerusalem again free of trouble. For the moment I thought time had frozen against such a daunting man sometimes. I never knew why I did what I did. I never knew if it would clear my debt with him of the times he had saved me over the ratio of the times I had saved him. I pulled him down to me by his robes like I dreamed of doing. He did not mutter anything but listened. I had waited like he had told me and kissed the scar on the side of his lips hoping to make it all better.

.

.

*So what did you think? Could have been better... I conquer! *raises hand* Though I want to end on a lighter note and say: can you believe it's chapter twenty already!? This is by far the LONGEST story I ever anticipated to write! In my word document it's already over 120 pages long! Mmkay, so it may not be long to some of you hardcore authors but I'm astonished I haven't put this story down yet like so many others... that includes my original stories! Leave a review, follow, and favorite any time soon my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


	21. Time is Changing

*Ahhh! I'm so, soooo sorry I kept you readers waiting for so long! I'm having like writer's constipation and I just didn't exactly know how to write this... and I'm overwhelmed with such things! Naaaaaahhhhh! I am so sorry! Ugh, this chapter isn't the greatest either! I will come back some time and edit all the kinks in it*

Chapter Twenty- One

"This does not feel like the way to Acre," the girl had said clinging on by my waist as the horse was at a trot upon the exposed mountainous region. Turning my head to the left I witnessed the wrinkles belonging the open crystal lake off the cliff edge. We rounded a corner passing through a stone archway along the path and a wooden hurdle that greeted us. The girl had squeezed as the horse took off at a nice canter to overcome the jump. Her cheek warm against the spine of my back I felt her jaw move as she mumbled again. I had released a long restrained sigh taking note of Altair's uncanny behavior these last few hours of… "You plan to throw me over the edge I presume?" this girl had no ends of meaning to cease the chatter. I turned gazing over my shoulder bringing my horse to a trot behind his horse even though I could have ridden alongside him.

"I would have no curiosities of doing so," I was subtle in my approach towards her gently displaying that I had other things on my mind preoccupying my concerns. "You will just have to follow us as we make our routinely stop," I chuckled when she had nothing else to say. Yes the road was longer than I had ever imagined following the sandy, bronze trail of dirt and the Masyaf grass kept green year round soothed me. Yet even the pleasures of home could not ease my disrupted emotions of a brief and bold action. Altair had carried himself into a silence unable to stir up any recollections of the attack. He was back to calculating again on that mindset that I could not tug him out in the open for. When the breeze had stretched on upon the stagnant village of Masyaf Altair pulled his horse to a rusty stop like door hinges then quickly dismounted his horse in pursuit of the fortress. The clanking of his metal flying through the gates with nothing else on his mind but checking in with Al Mualim. I had taken upon one side of my horse hopping down hearing the sounds of my buckles click into the yielding grass. I extended a hand to the girl of ash ridden hair clearing my throat. "Would you like some assistance?" I was quiet as a baby's breath when her frosted pupils drifted over to me.

She huffed, "no, why?" with that she jumped down without the anxiety of how far off the ground she was. At first she had wobbled by the force her weak knees could not carry but then steadied herself broadening the shoulders to recompose herself. I smiled triggering up memories of my first arrival to Masyaf with Kadar. It was of this shadow of sun's angle at a season just as this that I had missed his presence dearly. I looked down knowing that the soles of his boots were imprinted here once. It seemed but eons that I now stood in his spot perhaps just scratching the surface of his perspectives. "Show me your home," the girl's request a ghost of a voice shuddered me to my reality.

"Alright," I strolled on over to her offering my arm for an escort she took it indifferently smug by the line of her lip. I couldn't help but deliberately slacken in pace with her at my side. But she proved herself tough pressing the pace of my own stride until it was at the usual pace I had taken. Even up the slopes her existence was no more but as if she were one of my lose sleeves of my tunic. The people began to comment on our entrance stealthily managing to surround us like a bridal gown train the length extended. I had to excuse my brothers from their eager tones to hear of my story first hand. Hadn't I known what the civilians dire desires were to pull at my robes to the side I'd have given them coins to draw them off my back. They began to seize the girl by her trails of her extended clothing firing the questions rampantly. I hissed at each one of their touch grumbling low I latched onto her shoulders whipping her in front of me guiding her then up the final slope. By the time we arrived at the fortress gate the people had finally given us some peace retreating back to their market stands.

"A long time wouldn't you agree?" a voice rang in my ears from dragging darkness. The silhouette hidden under the fortress walls came slithering out of his hole. I placed the girl in front of me eyes reduced to slits. The girl wanting to step forward crumbled back into me the top of her head just resting below my chin. Now he came into some illumination of a setting sun arms tightly crossed robes distilled in the wind.

"Careful Abbas there is some creature living on your face," the nails digging into the poor girl's riddled skin. He laughed at my response stroking with leather fingers through the coarse, ebony, mangled facial hair that overwhelmed most of his figure now. He had the prosperous signs of aging quickly the way his robes still the fresh white, still the hardened work of boots that needed to be broken in. The hair of the corner of his lips in wisps of ghost white, the crinkles in his deep eye sockets hardened.

"And who is this?" he pointed the girl that had locked her name away. In response she turned her head slightly as if looking right at him with her lips pursed. "Did he convince you to take a prize back to Masyaf Natasha?" he cackled. My face turned a cheery hue, "did he claim you little girl?" he taunted.

"That's enough Abbas," I intervened rejecting his crude banter proceeding past him into the fighting arena. His hunger for attention grew like the shadows shifting into evening. Slowly creeping behind you at all times, stretching in all corners of a room engulfing all in a blackness of years of envy. My brothers stared at my sudden arrival greeting me in some warm handshake—others in cold tongue. But for the most part I had grown accustomed to their specific greetings and even the ones with cold tongues had softened into nods and dents in their straight-lined mouth. I guided the girl up the shallow stone steps by the shoulders still. She commented about the flags flapping though it was just a wave of wind that had caused them to murmur. Now inside the desolate, stone fortress walking down the hallway that led to the grand stairs and garden I paused.

"What? Why are we stopping?" the girl furrowed her eyebrows in frustration dying to move forward but it was simple to just haul her back before me.

I breathed, "I want you to wait here," I insisted lightly not too keen on letting the guards here that were statues. I wasn't even sure if she could even detect them on how silent they composed themselves.

"You're just going to leave me here and not come back," she said gravely. I rolled my eyes shaking my head removing my hands from her shoulder. I stepped in front of her standing on the first step of the staircase sighing once more.

"Just wait here and I will come back," I proposed, "besides I'm not going so far anyway," I had cleared all said traces of her to reply immediately turning around and walking up the stairs. Altair was standing in the Assassin emblem etched on the floor as I approached Al Mualim. Something about this arrival transitioned into murky content. Al Mualim faced us now peering down at his children he lifted his chin.

"Come Natasha," he motioned me to come forth even closer to his desk, "what news of the merchant king?"

"We have done as you asked," Altair growled cutting in my opportunity to talk about our progress with Al Mualim. "Each man I have slain have said cryptic words to me. Each time I come back asking for answers do you spin them around in circles," his voice was rising in an unknown fury that I thought I had experienced but not really I suppose.

Al Mualim scoffed, "your mind is elsewhere I see, speak your mind now," he invited. I closed my eyes under my hood knowing that the ground was screaming. Altair's control of the stage was unprecedented grip that choked his viewers sometimes in fear, sometimes in intrigue. Altair took it as his gateway to aggression curling his fingers into a fist at his side.

"You have not told me what binds these men together and you say the answer will be given when no longer asked. Well I no longer ask, I _demand _you to tell me what binds these men together." Al Mualim went ballistic reaching for Altair's upgraded sword laying on his desk defensively gripping the hilt of the sword.

"Tread carefully my boy, I do not like your tone," Al Mualim narrowed his eyes.

"And I do not like your deception. You send us out on missions, we do your dark deeds and killing. You will be straight with me now if you want these men to fall dead where they stand." Altair did not move when Al Mualim fumed from behind his desk with the sword in his hand.

"Altair, where are you trying to go with this?" I reached for his forearm but he slapped my hand from him. It gave me a sting but nothing more than a bruised feeling in my chest.

"I gave you the chance to redeem your lost honor—" Al Mualim defended but was cut.

"Not lost—taken! And then you expect me to retrieve it like some damn dog!" Altair went livid with his shoulders tensed, his fingers cramped.

Al Mualim, "it seems that I need to find another… Quite a shame really, you proved so much progress!" he lifted the sword with convection.

My lips quivering, "you wouldn't do it!" Al Mualim stared at me now. "If you really wanted to kill him… you would have already done it by now," I lifted my gaze to him now that Al Mualim had cooled down. He grumbled setting the sword down with a clamor on his desk returning behind it to stare out the window. His faded black robes appeared gray and tattered at the seams.

"And how did you know I would not kill him," he turned around scanning me intentionally spreading more fine arrows around on his desk scattered with parchment paper. Two palms into the wood he leaned forward staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Because there is no one else like him that can get the task done," the first time in a long time Altair blinked granting me barely a nod then fixing his hard look on the Master. Al Mualim tilted his head back at such sight he attempted to laugh if off again. "Tell us how these men are connected and what makes it valuable that we set out and kill them." Al Mualim lowered his head as if mumbling things to himself before answering.

"This men are connected by a blood oath but much different from our own…"

"Who are they?" Altair punctuated.

"Templars," Al Mualim said drily. This made me lean on the tips of my toes in rage. Not only were we killing what I thought were connections and ties to Templars, but it started to become clear that we were killing actual Templars with connections close to Robert de Sable. Al Mualim's eyes drifted on to me in curiosity in his aged eyes. "This bothers you Natasha?"

"No," I struck back though my voice had gone hoarse dropping all assurance of being fine.

"But these are leaders, and commanders of cities…" Altair insisted upon.

"All of them pledge allegiance to his cause," Al Mualim added running a hand over a golden egg-shaped case fashioned on his desk. Following the way he caressed the object until my eyes wondered to his face the intense good eye pried me of my security. My eyes flickered to the pigeons fidgeting in the cage then back at Altair for a brief moment.

"What do these men want?" he asked.

"Conquest and power of course so they must be extinguished. They seek the holy land not in the name of God but for themselves," Al Mualim paced.

"What of Richard?" Altair asked.

"And Saladin?" I pitched in breath could have been ice.

"Anyone who oppose the Templars will be destroyed. But be sure that once we wipe them out there will be no opposition left for the Assassins," Al Mualim said running dry fingers along the golden shell case with a sense of fondness over it. I had no particular liking for him doing so talking about things that seemed to intervene within themselves.

"Why would you hide the truth from us then?" my voice grew hollow.

"That you might piece the puzzle yourself," stated Al Mualim. I heaved a breath through my nostrils tapping my thigh with a finger irritably. "Knowledge proceeds action, therefore learning is more valuable than information handed down like rags. Besides," his voice deepened on the look he casted to Altair, "your action had not inspired much confidence…"

"I see…" Altair whispered. Yet I could not managed to see, let along breathe clearly. How was I so unsure of myself that these men were really Templars? That they were considered close contact to Robert de Sable? I could have smothered an answer right out their dying breath for his recent location.

"Your mission has not changed over the period you were both sent out to do this. Merely it is the contexts in which you chase after has," the voice altered to something soft like smudges of pastel, oil paintings.

"So you hand us the knowledge so that we may better understand them…" Altair was thinking to the side as he said so. There was no understanding that I wanted to possibly gain to reason with the interactions with Templars. They were all what they were… conniving and deceitful—

"Is that all that you came for?" Al Mualim began to close the matter with his hands hiding within the drape of his sleeves.

"One last thing," I acted upon that even Al Mualim had not suspected I would say anything more on the matter as I had done previous visits to him. "Malik brought something to you on the day of the attack. Kadar mentioned of treasure," I cleared my throat, "before his departure. And Robert seemed eager to behold it; so what was it?" Al Mualim pricked the tip of the golden shell as if assuring himself that it had not vanished from his desk.

"In time all will become clear to you," was all that he would give to me. "Instead view it upon the comfort of that the treasure is not in _their _hands but in ours," he stared at the object with a mild obsession I would depict it so.

"If this is what you desire," I was lured in by the treasure somehow my mind was slipping elsewhere.

Al Mualim smirked, "it is as you earned another rank and you are restored another rank. I leave it to you both to head out of Masyaf," with that the doors of the pigeon cage were opened and a bird fluttered away out the window. Al Mualim took this moment to departure himself discretely from the scene exiting behind his desk carrying the treasure along with him tucked under his robes. As I approached Al Mualim's desk to retrieve the arrows Altair stopped me by flinging the arrows off the table.

I shot him a look, "what was the purpose for that?" Yet stubborn he was in his efforts he broke the silence at last with me sucking in a sufficient amount of air he brought out a piece of folded up parchment paper from his pouch.

"I've been having this idea…" he led me on unfolding the paper with his rough hands. I myself leaning into the hand written work made it a conscious battle to figure out what his penmanship expressed. "I want the assassination list over by summer," he concluded. My eyes went round like full moons figuring that, that was pushing our limits within time and according to seasons. "As far as I'm concerned," his eyes protected by his hood examining his upgraded sword, "I want this done and gone just as you do. I am sick of retrieving something that shouldn't have been taken from me," when I did not answer he stole a glance at me. "Sarraf?" he rang. I merely crouched collecting the arrows off the ground quietly into both hands. Bent over his shadow stretched out over me while gathering the last arrow in my hand I froze and sighed. I stood up and rotated around to find him just behind me like my shadow.

"What?" I had liked him this close to me but I had not envisioned a place such as this. He reached around my waist for the last throwing knife and parchment. "What?" I had repeated. The sound of the knife slipping into his belt was all that kept us from such silence.

"A deal then?" his tone lightened by the rays hitting the banners through the window.

"A deal of what?"

"Have you not been insightful this entire time? Or has your mind been elsewhere?" before I could object to such accusation he chopped in, "to get these assassinations done by the arrival of summer?"

"Three seasons? You expect to kill the rest of them in that little time?" his plans were a child's dream to achieve shaking my head at the possibility.

"Where has your spirit left you so barren?" he remained cool.

"Never thought you would see me of having anything worth of your time," I crossed my arms rolling my eyes. His lips parted befuddled by my behavior then sewn them back shut tipping his head to the side. "I just can't wrap myself around you long enough to try and understand you," I continued hints of my spicy attitude coming alive.

"What have I done to make you so cruel towards me?" The sentence had set me off cracking the last bit of patience I had with him. _What have I done to be unfair to him? What have I done? _The list remained blank as blank as the white robes I was restricted to wearing. Blank as the reasons within our trials given to us.

"I'm done," was all that I managed to say without bursting into angry tears bumping past him he extended his touch to my wrist spinning me around to him before I would walk down the stairs. The amber eyes radiant underneath the hood I yanked my wrist through his hand. "Enough," I glowered pacing back around down the stairs in heavy steps. The guards would not dare look at me as if so much I would catch them I would might as well have their heads for it. Of course this was just what it was like when I was overwhelmed with a mixing pot of emotions I became blind in what I thought destined to be. Perhaps Altair had mistakenly reminded me of a place, a role to play, a dream shown once. Perhaps it was the possibility of a future grew bleak and maybe that's what was blinding me by the stinging tears.

The girl with a name not attained waited at the bottom of the steps. Her light colored hair all over and around her shoulders and in strings covering parts of her face she said nothing when I made it to her. "See," I looked at her, "I would come back for you," I murmured passing her on the stairs. She stood from her resting place her cheeks paler than usual.

"Acre now?" she insisted upon. I shook my head in agreement but I would have much rather made way to Jerusalem. I offered my arm to her and she declined this time. "I know my way around," she bounced to her feet pranced around it would seem down the long hallway. I released a chuckle beneath my lips charmed by her attitudes of the sort. _Still she has failed to give me her name and why Acre is important to get her there. I just wonder if—_Abruptly it came where Altair had bumped into my side nearly making me topple off the last step in the staircase. I furrowed my brows slightly saddened but moreover heated at his immaturity on some manners. "Aren't you coming along now?" the girl called to me after Altair passed her out the doorway to the fighting arena.

"Yes," I had to remind myself that he was not my main priority at this point in time or ever would be. I jogged towards her with my swords hitting the side of my boots when I had made it outside into the orange light. She stood by the gate crossing her arms patiently waiting while the civilians exited the arena. Altair finished practicing in the ring with a weary novice how had no skills matched to his yet. The girl tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"You should challenge him," she noted dipping her head a lost gaze foxed at the arena where Altair cursed mildly under his breath sheathing his sword. "From what I can tell you are the closet thing he'll have trouble with," she leaned back against the wall tucking under shadow's wings.

I laughed the possibility off, "no, it does not seem like my place and time to challenge him," though my mind drifted it wouldn't be so bad if I "accidentally" struck him slightly with one of my blades. As I checked turning around Altair had beaten the gate open to get out of the arena. He strolled up to us insisting upon getting the horses ready for travel. I took the girl with me down the slopes escorting her through the sleepy village of Masyaf probably for the first and last time. "Can't you give me a nickname at least to call you by before we take you to Acre for whatever reason?" Now at the stables I tightened the stirrups once more to my saddle. She started to whistle making the horse flick his ears back turning his head to the side.

"Call me Song for now," she whispered almost to the point where I could not hear it. O nodded my head slowly patting the horse's neck brushing the dark mane out of the way with my fingers like a comb.

"I never heard of such a name as that. Any reason behind it?" I double checked to ensure that I had everything I needed packed onto the horse.

"I enjoy singing," she shrugged stepping up next to me while I helped her get on the horse. I hopped on grabbing the reins then clicked for my horse to turn around. We waited for Altair by the trail as my horse flicked flies off his rear with his tail. Altair's white horse came around the corner at last in a trot up to mine. We shared a look before ordering our horses to trot side by side.

"I'll try but no promises," I muttered bitterly.

"Fine," he sounded short of breath. Our horses went to a trot then to a canter down the trail as if it were a race. We passed the crumbling silver arch pillars signifying our leave from Masyaf. The wind whipped my hair back feeling the warm dying sun's radiance traveling deeper through the Kingdom. Eventually when it was around twilight and shadows gloom became so prominent we traveled by horse through what felt like a canyon. Tall mountain walls border each side of us in a dark blanket up ahead. Our horses only at a slow pace we became wary of what could have laid ahead. Just as the end was near a group of Templars peeked out from over the side in a patrol group. They fashioned themselves in a line at the end of the exit so that we could not pass. Taking the reins on my left hand, bowing my head low and using my right hand to keep hold of Song indicating to not say anything. Altair and I stopped our horses when the Templars did not move from their sorted line. "We seek passage through," Altair placed carefully only the lower section of his face visible to the Templars.

"Sorry that cannot happen," one said frowning hand to his sword.

"And why can we not get through?" Altair kept his tone emotionless but stern. The Templar walked around our horses very alerted until he circled around completely.

"I don't think you're scholars," he sneered seeing our weapons. "What kind of scholar has weapons?"

"You are right to be suspicious," I started, "we are not scholars, we are carriers and messengers that have business with William of Montferrat."

"Like what?" he jeered mocking at my status. "Why do you have a girl with you there? Say no more that you are not what you say.

"A messenger cannot be a woman?" I sounded sincere which made it all the worse. Altair's eyes flashed towards me as a warning.

"No," the man smiled, "but they can be an Assassin," he lunged for my horse with his sword quickly drawn slashing at my horse causing the horse to become startled nearly bucking Song and I off. This forth sprung the rest of the Templars into action with their swords and their screams dictated the silence into mercy. Altair ordered his horse to leap in front of my horse with his new sword he curved his sword down low and around in a crescent shape motion hacking a Templar running around on foot. I descended from my horse to the ground holding both swords in my hand already deflecting incoming menacing blows.

"Arrgh!" a Templar came charging at me with his two handed great sword. Being lean I dodged to the side making sure that I would not stray from my horse. _This is just what I needed indeed, _I thought critically to myself cutting horizontally through a torso and vertically straight down. Blood went spraying and limbs went hacking but the chain mail had been improved on their armor. Swaying back on my heels my horse jumped from behind me. I spun around to see what was going on. Song had taken the reins and from the looks of it the chances of her knowing how to control a large steed was pitiful.

"Careful!" I screeched.

"I would assume so," she retorted back. I huffed taken aback by her sass. Altair jumped off his horse sprinting through the jumbled groups of Templars with a sword in one and hos hidden blade with another. Then it came creeping so gently like shades of different colors changing before me, there was pain. The next I saw dazed I laid flat on my back watching the indigo orange sky. Someone had sliced behind my knee so that I was immobilized on the grass. A hefty Templar suited in plated heavy armor lurked over me.

The tip of his sword dangling before me as of teasing whether or not my life was worth the extra gold and sex. He spat on the ground next to me a bloodied pool of bright red because one of his teeth had been knocked out. He caressed the curve of my jaw with his sword then brought it down to kill me. I flung myself primarily using my upper body to roll myself put of the way. He cackled as I had hold of my sword defending myself with them he merely kicked them out of my hand. With the flat portion of his boot he slammed it down onto my throat. Oh the head throbs of a flashing red headache. I never remembered my vision this foggy blue blinking red over and over again. The sword came down and impaled me in my gut clean through creating an exit wound. He ripped out the sword triumphantly leaving me bleeding on the ground. Breathing brewed into stale and shallow I knew myself expired and gone. The last that I saw was a bloodied sky as my eyelids closed.

_Desynchronized._

I felt myself a shock of life that the blood was still pulsing through my veins and arteries. Instinctively I lifted my head from a hard surface bit only whacked a screen glass curved over my head like a helmet. The glass slowly retreated I stared at a blank gray ceiling. I knew I should have been dead… Was this some sort of afterlife? I sat up like a neural impulse to find myself connected and tangled in tubes of lifelines. I had been hooked up to abundant wires and tubes from a hospital. A waste bag at my side and fluids pumping into my veins to keep me going. I observed my place finding it a barren icy mood of a room. I was about to rip out all the fluid tubes until I heard a door slide open on its own accord.

"That won't be necessary," a woman in a tight pencil black skirt sauntered over to me on this… table. Her blond hair on a bun wearing a crisp white shirt tucked in. A nametag that jiggled side to side as she walked imprinted the name: Stillman. "Don't panic, you're safe," her blue ocean eyes attempted to sooth me. The click of her heels stopped next to me at the side of the table. She clasped a clipboard closely to her chest periodically checking it then returned back at me. _Is she a doctor of some sort? "_I'm glad I got you out at last when I did," she ignored my bewildered expression as she attentively took one hand and unstrapped a Velcro band that measured blood pressure off my arm. "You are scheduled to go get some _real _sleep," I was still lost at what she was talking about. She sighed, "I'm sorry bit I really must get going soon," as she said that another door slid open which had frightened me. "Get some sleep Subject fifteen."

.

.

*scratches head quite literally* I hope you guys like the chapter anyway even though it's mainly dialogue and random subjects going on... (no pun intended) As you can tell I am fully aware when I have writer's constipation my sentence fluency can get very choppy and stops becoming smooth... -.- but I'm working hard on updating this story! For your information... it is just... the very... beginning to my plot ;) Thank you for reading my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


End file.
